


Intertwined

by kimmcherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, M/M, Omega Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Omega Verse, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmcherry/pseuds/kimmcherry
Summary: Junmyeon era só um adolescente como qualquer outro tentando terminar o ensino médio, ter notas boas e conseguir sua tão sonhada bolsa na Seoul National University. Chanyeol era um calouro bonito que havia acabado de chegar de outro pais e apenas queria seguir o fluxo. Entre sorrisos bonitos e olhares trocados, as coisas saem do eixo e agora ambos precisam lidar com uma gravidez durante a adolescência.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 15





	1. Um Coadjuvante

**Author's Note:**

> Com medo dos problemas que o spirit costuma dar, resolvi disponibilizar no AO3 também por preocuparão ^^  
> Queria dizer que estou absurdamente feliz de finalmente conseguir escrever sobre um de meus OTPs e espero conseguir fazer esse projeto dar certo. kkkkk  
> De antemão gostaria de agradecer a @seokieeya pela ajudinha na betagem e com leitura critica também.  
> Boa leitura a todos!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queria começar esse projeto no dia do aniversario do Junmyeon como um presente, porque ele é extremamente especial pra mim e esse ship em particular escreveu muito de uma amizade maravilhosa que eu tenho com a minha melhor amiga. Obrigada por tudo Chanho!

Eu tinha dez anos quando minha mãe me levou para fazer o meu primeiro teste de classe, atestado: ômega com subgênero ômega. Mais tarde , com quatorze anos , eu tive meu primeiro cio, precoce, e ali se confirmou o exame.

Minha mãe me ensinou de todas as maneiras como ser um ômega forte, afinal, mesmo que os tempos estivessem mudando ainda existiam aqueles que acreditavam fielmente que ômega era a classe mais inferior dentre as três e que era seu dever servir as outras. Então mesmo estando constantemente trabalhando, Jo Mihye, minha mãe, lidava com um filho um pouco introvertido que parecia ceder demais as outras pessoas. Com o tempo eu consegui me desenvolver e Mihye e eu acabamos virando mais melhores amigos do que mãe e filho.

Meu pai era um Alfa velhote que havia se separado da minha mãe e sumido por três anos e , quando eu já era um bebê um pouco mais esperto , ele reapareceu . M inha mãe , mesmo que  a contragosto, o aceitou de volta mas só em minha vida. Kim Dongwan era rico, tinha casa na Coreia e no Japão e vivia viajando a negócios . E u apesar de amar o meu pai, como pai, não queria nada dele além da pensão obrigatória e o amor que ele me dava desde os meus três anos. Nós três tínhamos uma relação um pouco estranha, segundo Baekhyun, parecíamos três amigos quando saímos ou tínhamos jantar de família em casa, porque mesmo separados meus pais gostavam dessa coisa de "educar juntos e mostrar para o nosso filho que mesmo separados podemos ainda ser amigos." Eu gostava, mesmo sendo bizarro explicar que toda a sexta nos três iríamos ao cinema juntos.

Segundo meus pais , eu cresci sendo uma boa criança, era compreensivo, quase não fazia birra e me destacava sempre naquilo que me interessava. Mas tudo ficou melhor quando , aos meus dezesseis anos , comecei a ser mais comunicativo, não que eu fosse um tagarela como o Baekhyun, mas é que quando entrei no ensino médio parece que algo dentro de mim estourou, senti como se finalmente estivesse onde queria estar. Eu não era ninguém na escola, não era do Grêmio e quem dirá do conselho estudantil, mas era um dos alunos legais e coadjuvante.  Eu tinha meus amigos, minhas aulas preferidas e o clube de artes plásticas, então tudo estava bem.

Desde o meu primeiro dia naquela grande escola, que meu pai fez o grande esforço de me convencer a ir estudar, soube que Kyungsoo e eu seríamos amigos, o ômega de cabelos pretos e feições um pouco caóticas era o total oposto do que aparentava. Quando nos conhecemos ele parecia brigar com o cara ao lado dele na palestra de boas vindas, Kyungsoo, eu e Minseok, o cara ao lado, começamos a conversar baixinho por alguma coisa que o beta havia falado, não me lembro muito bem, mas sei que era algo contrariando Kyungsoo, que quando ouviu de mim que ele estava certo e Minseok errado quase deu um berro de vitória.

Depois disso nós estávamos fadados a ignorar todos da sala e seguir sendo um trio de fofoqueiras discretas, nada passava por nós, mas ninguém sabia. Nos mantivemos unidos por três longos anos, dia após dia,  ferias após férias, lá estávamos nós três sentados no canto da janela da sala de aula  às vezes fofocando, as vezes estudando ou até mesmo dormindo. Foram dias de glória, até a metade do terceiro ano, quando a bomba chamada preparação para os vestibulares e provas para bolsas caiu diretamente na cabeça de todos os terceiranistas da Hanyuu School.

Desde então, mesmo nas férias, tivemos que criar uma rotina maçante para estudar. Como disse, sempre fui bem disciplinado, e posso dizer que sortudo também, então minhas notas foram altas o suficiente para ser um dos candidatos a bolsa da Seoul National University, no meu curso dos sonhos, Administração de cultura, artes e negócios. Eu sempre quis ter uma galeria de artes, já que um grande pintor eu não seria capaz de ser, então com todo o meu esforço e uma ajudinha do Professor Seo eu consegui essa oportunidade. Na metade do quarto ano a prova para a bolsa aconteceria e bem eu queria mesmo estar preparado, então, junto aos meus dois outros mosqueteiros nós passamos uma grande parte das férias estudando.

.

.

.

.

Depois de dois longos meses de férias, nós finalmente estávamos voltando a rotina cansativa do ensino médio, prontos ou não, para destruição que seria o último ano.

–  Ai meu Deus, eu queria ter essa animação toda para voltar pra escola viu... Saudades ser um mero calouro que não entendida de nada... – Kyungsoo comentou assim que pisamos no grande pátio principal da Hanyuu, estava lotado de vários pré adolescente com seus hormônios e feromônios lá em cima, tampei o nariz e soltei um bleh.

– O cheiro da juventude me deixa enjoado, vamos entrar? –  d isse enquanto ajeitava minha mochila nas costas, encarando o ômega que parecia procurar por alguma coisa na multidão.

– Pensei que iríamos esperar o Minseok... – Seus olhos negros me encararam questionativos e pareciam um pouco decepcionados.

– São sete horas da manhã, eu não mereço ficar com esse cheiro insuportável de feromônios e essa falação de um bando de criança na minha cabeça , Soo...

– Okay Sr. Sensível, vou  avisá-lo que estamos indo para o nosso prédio. 

Caminhamos pelo caminho bem conhecido de pedras largas, chegamos ao último prédio da construção, o prédio dos quartanistas desesperados pela formatura. 

Nossa escola era um grande complexo de prédios, totalmente voltado para que jovens adolescentes gastem todas as suas energias durante as nove horas obrigatórias. Eram ao total cinco prédios contando com a entrada, que continha o grande pátio fechado, uma cantina, auditórios, sala da coordenação, sala dos professores, grêmio e concelho estudantil. Depois de atravessar o grande pátio aberto junto a quadra exterior , tínhamos quatro conjuntos de prédios iguais divididos em A, B, C e D eram os locais de mais atividades dos alunos . O prédio A era o primeiro prédio a esquerda, ali todos os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano se dividiam nos quatro andares com banheiros, como eram anos mais fáceis não precisavam de muito, por tanto existia apenas uma pequena biblioteca de emergência no térreo, eu diria que era o melhor prédio da escola inteira, era um grande  compilado de alunos barulhentos e animados utilizando todos as suas energias apenas sendo adolescentes inconsequentes ; Em seguida , tínhamos o prédio B, que chamávamos de céu, ali tinha o primeiro refeitório no térreo, logo acima tínhamos a quadra interna e nos outros três andares tínhamos as salas dos clubes, banheiros, a biblioteca principal e a estufa no terraço. Aquele sem dúvida era o prédio mais amado pelos membros da escola, as três horas obrigatórias mais felizes da vida, principalmente para os terceiranistas em diante ; Ao seu lado era onde o terror começava, o prédio C era onde os terceiros anos se encontravam . N o térreo havia o segundo refeitório e a piscina, nos quatro andares acima os terceiros anos dividiam o espaço com salas grandes de estudo, laboratórios e banheiros ; E por último o inferno na terra, segundo todos aqueles que passaram pelo prédio D, o prédio do último ano . O mais silencioso , eu diria , e aquele que nunca frequentamos, a menos que você tivesse uma situação muito importante, os outros anos nunca passavam sequer na frente, era um ambiente muito mórbido e parecia que os quartanistas estavam em sua grande parte do tempo cansados demais. O prédio tinha em seu térreo uma grande biblioteca que só era um pouco menor que a biblioteca principal, acompanhado de uma sala de estudos e uma sala de informática, nos andares de cima haviam as salas dos quartos anos, banheiros e algumas salas de palestra e laboratórios. Era um prédio totalmente voltado para que os alunos não precisassem sair durante os estudos, então tinha até uma cantina.

Lá estávamos Kyungsoo e eu sentados nas escadas de entrada para o prédio D, esperávamos Minseok para descobrir qual seria nossa sala. Kyungsoo estava mexendo no celular animadamente, parecia conversar com seu namorado,  e eu estava absolutamente entediado. 

– Baekhyun começou a estudar aqui esse ano, certo?! – Kyungsoo nem por um segundo desgrudou os grandes olhos do celular. Eu , por outro lado , comecei a observar a grande zona dos novos alunos se deslocando para o prédio A.

–  H m, sim! Ele estava extremamente empolgado por finalmente vir para a Hanyuu, por  quê ? –  p erguntei meio desinteressado, resolvi tentar procurar pelo ômega mais novo na multidão. 

– Bem, nada demais... Só queria saber como ele está se sentindo. – Sorriu olhando a bagunça de adolescentes comigo. 

– Kyungsoo, acho que estamos ficando velhos, você não acha também? 

– Não Junmyeon, os únicos “velhos” aqui são você e Minseok, dois chatos do caralho que só sabem ficar reclamando de tudo...

– Ei! Você também reclama, inclusive é sempre o primeiro a reclamar da bagunça na sala.

– É diferente, estamos tentando dormir, são 7 horas da manhã de um dia comum, uma puta gritaria do inferno de um bando de infeliz. – O olhei de canto de olho e então ele se calou – Okay, entendi!

Ao longe Minseok se despedia de uma garota, Byul Yi, sua fofa e pequena prima, os dois acenavam animadamente um para o outro enquanto caminhavam em direções opostas. O beta veio correndo em nossa direção com um grande sorriso.

– Desculpa a demora, hoje Sohee noona resolveu nos trazer já que é o primeiro dia de aula da Byul. Ajudei ela também a se localizar, estamos atrasados? – Ele estava animado enquanto pegava o seu celular – Vejo que não, enfim, estamos na segunda sala do primeiro andar, vamos? 

– Bom dia pra você também , Minnie. – Kyungsoo disse depois de ter se levantado e estendia a mão para mim. 

– Baekhyun começou hoje aqui também... – Eu aceitei a ajuda e limpamos nossas roupas antes de adentrar o prédio. 

Eu e Minseok sustentávamos uma conversa descontraída sobre como nossos primos estavam com seu primeiro dia e como havia sido cansativo aquelas férias estudando e tendo que aguentar Baekhyun quase todos os dias na minha casa falando sobre como estava animado para usar o uniforme da Hanyuu. 

A nossa sala era como as outras  que nós já havíamos passado, carteiras de madeira escura com um quadro branco a frente . A o fundo haviam alguns armários pequenos para livros e coisas do tipo, nos direcionamos para o mesmo , deixando lá nosso uniforme de educação física, um uniforme extra, os livros das matérias e algumas bobeiras para comer entre os intervalos da aula, sem precisar ir até a cantina. 

Nos sentamos nas carteiras do meio da fileira perto da janela, onde tínhamos uma visão privilegiada das  árvores que tinham na lateral do prédio. As nossas conversas fluíram entre falar mal do pessoal da nossa sala, que já nos acompanhava m pelo quarto ano seguido e o namorado de Kyungsoo , que parecia ser um cara legal pelas fotos que ele nos mostrava. 

Um professor alto entrou pela porta e todos pararam de falar, ele era o Sr. Choi, o melhor professor de matemática da Hanyuu e o que salvava muitos dos alunos do quarto ano com suas aulas super explicadas e com dinâmicas de ajuda. Ele vinha nos dizer como o quarto ano funcionava, com seu jeito  sério nos explicou que  as matérias teóricas seriam quatro vezes por semana, e as matérias práticas ficariam apenas com um único dia, diferente dos outros anos onde nosso primeiro período da manhã eram as matérias teóricas e o segundo período da manhã tínhamos as práticas, e isso nos deixou mais pra baixo do que já estávamos. As aulas de química e biologia não eram fáceis, mas saber que poderia sair pelo menos daquela sala de aula monótona, já me deixava um pouco mais animado para fazer suco de repolho roxo. Ele nos disse também que o nosso horário obrigatório de clube havia sido reduzido para uma hora, e que no lugar teríamos palestras e aulas, voltada para áreas profissionalizantes nas outras duas horas obrigatórias.

– Estamos fodidos! – Kyungsoo sussurrou enquanto me cutucava e eu apenas suspirei jogando minha cabeça para trás. 

Eu não sabia mais se estava tão feliz assim no ensino médio, só de ouvir que nosso período de “aula” havia aumentado por duas horas eu só queria explodir . T eríamos aula das 8h30 até  às 16h00 , basicamente, e eu não poderia mais me dedicar da forma que eu queria para meu lindo clube de artes plásticas. Mas eu tinha que reconhecer que provavelmente seria daquilo que eu precisava para conseguir a minha tão sonhada bolsa. 

O professor saiu da sala pedindo para que todos nós nos encaminhasse para o prédio principal pois teríamos algumas palestras “motivadoras” de começo do ano, onde seria abordado assuntos interessantes e relevantes em relação faculdade e ao mercado de trabalho. Então , com um caderno e nossos estojos eu pude ver uma grande áurea pesada de alunos, putos, indo até o auditório principal. 

Apesar de tudo , a maioria dos alunos estavam interessados na palestra e tenho que reconhecer que realmente foi interessante tirar dúvidas que nos ocorriam no último ano do EM. Kyungsoo, Minseok e eu quase não conversamos durante a palestra, a verdade que nós três estávamos bem interessados no assunto faculdade então anotávamos tudo aquilo que tínhamos como importante , vez ou outra trocando alguns comentários. 

O período da manhã passou totalmente dedicado  às palestras , o que deu um grau para que nós não nos sentíssemos tão cansados de estudar logo no primeiro dia . P elo que eu entendi , ao sair do auditório, teríamos palestras intercaladas com as aulas  específicas para os vestibulares durante a semana. Então acho que não ficaria tão pesado assim. 

– Pessoal, podemos ir almoçar no prédio do segundo ano? – Minseok nos encarava com aqueles olhos pidões e eu dei de ombro. 

– Por mim tudo bem, assim consigo dar um olá para o Baek –  d isse enlaçando meus braços nos dos meus amigos.

– Por mim também tá ótimo. – Kyungsoo disse enquanto sorria sapeca. 

Nós três fomos andando calmamente para o prédio do refeitório do segundo e primeiro ano, alguns segundanistas preferiam o prédio do terceiro ano para o almoço já que o pessoal do primeiro ano  às vezes eram muito energéticos e virava uma bagunça só e sabíamos disso pois , depois do primeiro ano , raras são as vezes que comíamos no refeitório do prédio B. 

A satisfação de ser do quarto ano é que todos os alunos do primeiro pareciam estar curiosos para saber quem nós éramos, já que o uniforme que usávamos era um pouco mais relaxado que o pessoal, enquanto eles vestiam o devido uniforme da cabeça aos pés, usando até o colete, meus amigos e eu usávamos apenas o blazer, a calça e a camisa branca. Não éramos uns punks que não usavam o uniforme devidamente, mas bem, ninguém nunca reclamou de não usarmos o colete e  às vezes até mesmo a gravata. 

Entramos na fila , entre um grupo de calouros e outro que conversavam animadamente sobre as aulas práticas e os clubes que estavam com vagas disponíveis. Pegamos nossas comidas e eu vi Baekhyun acenando para mim de longe com um grande sorriso, ao lado dele estava Byul Yi , que também acenava para Minseok, e um garoto de pele bronzeada.

– Hyungggs! Não sabia que veteranos poderiam almoçar no prédio dos calouros. – Baekhyun disse todo animado. – JongIn , esses aqui são meus hyungs, Junmyeon hyung que é meu vizinho e seus dois amigos Kyungsoo e Minseok hyung. 

– E quem disse que esse aqui é o prédio dos calouros? Esse prédio é o dos clubes, os refeitórios são abertos para todos –  d isse rindo sarcástico e me sentando ao seu lado. – Muito prazer JongIn, sou Kim Junmyeon, quarto ano, qualquer dúvida só perguntar, tentarei ajuda no que puder.

JongIn apenas sorriu e se curvou para nós três . Minseok se apresentou e eu esperei que Kyungsoo fizesse o mesmo logo em seguida, mas as pequenas mãos  branquelas do ômega, que estava sentado de frente para mim, ao lado de JongIn, se entrelaçou nos braços do moreno. Eu e Minnie nos entreolhamos não entendendo muito bem a situação e olhamos questionativos para Kyungsoo. 

– Arr, pessoal, vocês lembram o meu namorado modelo, então... – Eles se entreolharam e sorriram largo. – Eu lhes apresento JongIn, meu namorado modelo. 

Todos nós estávamos de boca aberta eu diria? Kyungsoo sempre foi o amigo que pegava uns veteranos ou carinhas da universidade, e a um ano ele tinha aparecido com esse tal namorado que só postava foto do pescoço pra baixo com vários outfits bonitos no instagram, a verdade é que o Kyungsoo nunca nos falou detalhes importante como, nome e  idade do garoto, ele apenas contornava o assunto com as histórias divertidas dos lugares que eles iam e , bem , Minseok e eu já havíamos moldado a imagem de um universitário charmoso. 

– Okay, você me pegou agora! – Minseok começou – Bem, meus parabéns então. Fico feliz em te conhecer JongIn, Soo fala muito de você.

– O prazer é todo meu de finalmente conhecer vocês, o hyung sempre fala como vocês são legais e especiais pra ele. – JongIn era um menino um pouco reservado de sorriso bonito.

Depois desse momento meio estranho , o almoço foi bem divertido, instruímos os nossos calouros a como eram feitas a atividades do clube, provas, sistema de aulas e tudo aquilo que lembrávamos e eles nos perguntavam. Eu e Baekhyun combinamos de irmos embora juntos, então ficaria esperando-o em frente ao portão principal da escola.

.

.

.

.

Logo depois do almoço  nós três nos separamos e prosseguimos cada um com suas atividades individuais, Kyungsoo foi ao clube de música, Minseok foi para o campo de futebol e eu para o clube de artes plásticas. Como  nos encontrávamos começando um ano novo, precisávamos organizar as turmas e os horários para as atividades, eu como veterano  acabei me envolvendo previamente com os projetos desenvolvidos para os calouros, tomei liberdade de ajudar durante o primeiro período do clube, com o meu curto horário disponível . A verdade é que eu gostava mais de ver os quadros do que  fazê-los. M e voluntariei em ficar de olho na bagunça do primeiro ano, providenciando os materiais para o professor Seo durante a atuação do clube. Depois de uma hora de reunião separando as turmas, horários e atividades disposta no ano eu fui obrigado a voltar para o mundo do bloco D.

O resto da tarde passou calmo e meio nublado no prédio do quarto ano, comparado com os calouros nós estávamos no estado completamente oposto, nos sentíamos tristes, pressionados e exausto de um ano que mal havia começado. Eu, Kyungsoo e Minseok costumávamos nos tornar outras pessoas quando as aulas começavam, totalmente centrados nos nossos objetivos de entrar na faculdade, gostávamos de prestar atenção nas aulas. Então , seguindo nossos próprios interesse , fizemos as inscrições nas aulas  específicas para os nossos cursos. Enquanto eu ficava com as aulas de negócios e cultura, Kyungsoo ficou com alimentos e marketing, já Minseok se inscreveu em introdução a legislação e inglês. 

– Você quer mesmo fazer direito Minnie? Ou é pressão de ser de uma família rica? – Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto saiamos da sala de informática da biblioteca. 

– Pressão de família rica? Se fosse por isso Junmyeon também teria que fazer direito...

– Eu não sou de família rica, meu pai é rico sozinho –  d isse me tirando daquele assunto. 

– Eu também não sou rico, minha irmã é rica sozinha. E não, vou fazer direito porque é uma área que eu gosto. 

– Não aguento a briga de riquinhos... – Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. – Mas fico feliz que você vai fazer por gosto. Vamos comemorar no meu restaurante de luxo quando todos nós estivermos formados e bem sucedidos. Minnie sendo um grande advogado, eu com o meu restaurante e o Junmy sendo a próximo Vagh Gog.

– Kyungsoo eu não quero ser pintor.... Eu quero abrir uma galeria.

– Tanto faz... – Ri quando ele passou os braços por volta do meu pescoço e do pescoço de Minseok. Nós saímos em busca das nossas mochilas na sala para finalmente irmos para casa. 

.

.

.

.

Cheguei no portão  a onde Baekhyun já me esperava impaciente, com ele JongIn e Byul Yi esperavam os outros membros do trio também. Nos despedimos e deixamos para trás Minseok e Byul Yi que esperavam a van que os buscava. Eu e Baek fomos para o lado oposto de JongIn e Kyungsoo, descemos a rua da escola para o ponto de ônibus.

– Eai como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula? –  p erguntei assim que nós já estávamos sentados no banco fofo do ônibus. Baekhyun sorriu de canto para mim.

– Foi normal, como você já tinha me preparado antes nada foi de fato uma grande surpresa, só foi divertido porque eu conheci muitas pessoas legais e consegui entrar para o clube de música. 

– Que bom que você gostou, fico feliz que tenha entrado para o clube de música eles fazem apresentações bem legais nos festivais...

– Hyung... Então, alguns veteranos falaram que no final do mês vai rolar uma festa de boas-vindas para os calouros, nós vamos né? – Baekhyun fez um um bico juntando as mãos na frente do rosto.

– Você pode ir, eu passo... 

– Ah hyung, vamos, são as minhas boas-vindas. 

– Baekhyun, eu não fui nem na minha, por que eu iria na sua?

– Porque você prometeu , Junmyeon, você disse com essa sua boquinha linda que Deus te deu “Tá bom moleque chato, quando você entrar na Hanyuu vamos fazer uma festa de boas-vindas. ” 

– Mas a  festa que eu quis dizer era uma particular nossa, eu , você, nossos amigos e família. 

– Caralho , Junmyeon, eu acabei de entrar no ensino médio, olha para minha cara de quem quer comemorar com minha mãe e seus pais... E você sabe que minha mãe não vai deixar eu ir sozinho né?!

– Você pode falar que vai com o Kyungsoo, ele com total certeza vai para essa festa.

– Mas daí você sabe né, ela vai ficar me ligando de trinta em trinta minutos, por favor hyung, eu prometo que podemos ficar só um pouco.

– Eu sei que isso não é verdade, mas se eu não aceitar você vai dar um jeito de persuadir a Mihye... – Eu não estava afim de aguentar minha mãe fazendo outra de suas palestras da importância de , as vezes , aparecer em algumas das festas do pessoal da escola. 

Nos separamos quando chegamos ao portão da minha casa, Baekhyun correu para seu quintal animado para contar pra mãe como havia sido o seu primeiro dia na escola e eu , cansado do meu dia , caminhei calmamente para dentro. Cheguei e Mihye estava descendo as escadas apressada, em um braço carregava seu jaleco e no outro a mochila marrom pendia.

– Ah, oi amor! Pensei que não veria você hoje... – Ela passou por mim indo para cozinha. – Eu fiz o almoço para você e está tudo tampadinho no fogão. Hoje provavelmente não volto pra casa, então fique a vontade para ir jantar na casa de Baekhyun ou só pedir comida mesmo, você está com o cartão certo?

Mihye sempre foi uma mulher tagarela, ela tinha essa mania de falar sem ao menos saber se alguém estava prestando atenção, mas na maioria das vezes eu sempre prestava. Tirei meus sapatos e pendurei minha bolsa no gancho de entrada, segui a mulher de cabelos escuros e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. 

– Irei jantar aqui mesmo, estou zero  a fim de socializar com o Baekhyun agora, aguentar ele falar de como é divertido estudar na Hanyuu só vai me fazer perder o apetite –  d isse fazendo uma careta, minha mãe riu e bagunçou meus cabelos.

– Foi tão ruim assim o primeiro dia? Pensei que ficaria feliz já que é finalmente o seu grande  último ano, um passo da faculdade.

– E quem foi que falou que eu queria terminar o ensino médio? Por mim passava o resto da minha vida fazendo o primeiro ano.... Fazer faculdade não é questão de querer mãe, e sim de precisar.

– Meu Deus , como posso ter criado um filho tão preguiçoso assim? 

– Não sou preguiçoso, eu estudo sim, e muito. Mas a verdade é que esse ano vai ser uma porra! Toda nossa grade foi modificada em função de estudar para os vestibulares, você acredita que reduziram o horário do clube para apenas uma hora obrigatória? Duas horas foram aumentada para o horário de estudo. – Minha mãe riu e me abraçou.

– Bem-vindo a vida de um quase universitário. Tenho que te adiantar que sua vida na faculdade vai ser basicamente essa, meu amor...

– Ai, na moral mãe, posso desistir? – Ela me deu uma leve mordida no ombro e eu apenas soltei um gritinho ardido.

– Você que não pense mais em coisas desse tipo, isso é assunto sério , Junmyeon . A bandonar a faculdade é como abandonar um dos nossos mais preciosos direitos!

– Ai mãe! Eu sei disso, estava só brincando... E senhorita Mihye, você não está atrasada não? – Perguntei fazendo um bico me soltando do abraço dela, mamãe olhou no relógio de pulso e deu um beijo na minha testa.

– Estou indo, amanhã volto depois do almoço, irei dormir em um hotel, não quero me arriscar dirigir com sono pra casa. Beijos meu filho, eu te amo muito e qualquer coisa me ligue ou ligue pro seu pai.

Saindo de casa correndo , Mihye entrou na SUV da garagem e foi para o trabalho. Minha mãe era uma pesquisadora no instituto de pesquisa da KAIST university, ela era uma professora de ciências  médica com pós e doutorado na área de pesquisa microbiológica,  era uma uma puta mulher incrível que viajava duas horas por dia para o instituto e voltava de carro, menos quando ela iria virar a noite desenvolvendo pesquisas . C omo responsável que tentava ser , Mihye sempre ficava em um hotel próximo ao instituto. Mas ela mesmo assim conseguia se manter presente em minha vida, eu realmente admirava a sua força de vontade, ela era uma ômega incrível.

Eu subi  para tomar banho e depois iria almoçar, estudar e dormir, não necessariamente nessa ordem, mas algo assim. 

.

.

.

.

A semana havia passado lentamente até sexta-feira, o caos do prédio do primeiro ano ainda se perdurava fazendo o barulho chegar até as paredes silenciosas do nosso bloco. Os veteranos já não pareciam mais tão animados assim com a algazarra, já que algumas vezes eles conseguiam atrapalhar o andamento de alguma aula. 

Eu e meus queridos amigos de sala seguimos uma rotina de ir almoçar no refeitório do primeiro ano, a mesa onde nós ensinávamos os nossos calouros como serem pessoas discretas e mesmo assim saber de tudo era ocupada por Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, JongIn, Minseok e eu. Byul Yi , que outra hora passou um tempo com a gente , estava agora com amigas novas e Minseok não quis  privá -la de viver sua própria experiência no ensino médio, não que algum de nós estivéssemos fazendo isso com os outros dois calouros, eles estavam ali por vontade própria. 

– Olha só quem ficou belíssimo no casaco do time de basquete hein? – Senti meu braço ser cutucado por Minseok que estava ao meu lado,  me fazendo derrubar  a sopa de Kimchi na bandeja. – Seu crush , Junmy...

Bem já se fazia uma semana que nós estávamos indo ali e , consequentemente , já demos uma olhada nos  _ piteis _ do primeiro ano. E eu comentei que o meu  _ pitelzinho _ favorito era o cara de cabelos descoloridos do outro lado do refeitório que, para o meu azar, era amigo de JongIn também, por causa do time de basquete, e a partir disso meus queridíssimos amigos pegaram Chanyeol como foco de piadas para me zoar . T oda vez que o menino aparecia no radar de qualquer um dos idiotas daquela mesa, eles se transformavam em meninos risonhos.

JogIn chegou até se oferecer para ser o nosso cupido e nos apresentar, o que eles não entendiam é que eu escolhi o mais longe de todos já para minimizar os riscos das piadinhas, uma vez que eu sabia que se fosse alguém que algum de nós conhecêssemos , iria virar essa grande coisa interna e traria motivos para me atazanar.  Mas dessa vez não dei sorte. Não que eu não achasse Chanyeol um  _ pitel _ , mas pensei que ele seria outro garoto coadjuvante como eu, apenas veria ele ali e talvez algumas vezes nos pátios, mas a verdade é que ele estava em quase todos os lugares que íamos, inclusive ele conseguiu me aparecer até mesmo na biblioteca do prédio D, que supostamente era restrita apenas para os alunos do quarto ano. 

Chanyeol era o meu tipo, não vou mentir, ele era alto, forte e prestativo. Segundo o que JongIn contava ele era um ótimo jogador e engraçado também,  às vezes tocava violão no pátio no começo da manhã , o que atraia bastantes olhares pra ele . O papel principal de uma série high school com total certeza seria dele. Mas eu estava cheio de aulas pra ter, material para estudar e clube  de artes pra cuidar, não queria me relacionar com ele, até porque não queria correr o risco de sair da minha zona de conforto de ser um coadjuvante tranquilo no último ano do ensino médio.

Não respondi a provocação de Minseok e apenas me limitei a vislumbrar o quão lindo aquele moletom de cor terra ficava por cima do uniforme de basquete . Ele se sentou com o pessoal do time , que pareciam se divertir muito com alguma coisa que ele tinha dito. Na minha mesa os meus queridos amigos, e até os calouros sem respeito nenhum, soltavam risinhos baixos e piadas com nós dois. 

– Vão pro caralho vocês dois –  d isse voltando a tomar minha sopa. – E vocês, aprendam a respeitar o veterano de vocês seus sem educação! –  d isse entre dentes olhando fixamente para os dois calouros sentados  à minha frente.

Eu passei a hora do almoço intercalando  entre comer e me perder na risada exagerada de Chanyeol, tentando ser o mais discreto possível para evitar as piadinhas dos meus amigos. 

Quando o almoço acabou , fomos sentar no pátio para tomar um pouco de sol antes de voltar para nossas atividades acadêmicas. 

– Ei pessoal, vai rolar barzinho hoje , né? JongIn está louco pra conhecer a nossa segunda casa. – Kyungsoo disse sorrindo enquanto tinha a cabeça descansando no colo do namorado.

– Dependendo do horário, como vocês sabem só posso depois das oito. Tenho cinema marcado... – Eu disse distraído enquanto brincava com a grama.

– Pra mim qualquer horário tá ótimo, mesmo que eu  achei super estranho esse teu  rolê com seus pais. – Minseok resmungou enquanto tampava o sol da cara.

– Eu não vou poder ir em qualquer que seja o horário, minha mãe é meio chata pra isso e eu não me arrisco a mentir para ela... 

– Que pena Baek... Pensei que poderíamos fazer nossa festa de boas-vindas particular. Mas o horário pra mim está tranquilo já que eu vou dormir na casa do hyung hoje! – JongIn sorriu.

– Bom, então nos encontramos  às nove no  _ Radiohead bar. _ Q uem chegar primeiro, por favor , consiga uma mesa boa. – Kyungsoo disse olhando diretamente para Minseok, que sempre tinha motoristas a sua disposição para  levá-lo e  buscá-lo . 

– Tudo bem, já entendi, vou ver se consigo aquela mesa perto dos petiscos. – O beta fez uma careta para Kyungsoo que lhe mostrou a língua.

Sentados embaixo do sol das uma da tarde , nem vimos a hora passar, quando o sinal bateu nós nos recolhemos para o prédio B cada um seguindo com os compromissos de seus devidos clubes. Eu ajudei o professor Seo na primeira turma do primeiro ano, como haviam me escalado e , quando a turma acabou , recolhi os trabalhos , guardando-os no armário. 

– Como está o andamento dos seus estudos , Junmyeon? – O professor Seo se aproximou com mais alguns trabalhos em mão. – Meus colegas professores da universidade estão ansiosos para te conhecer, fiz uma grande propaganda sobre você para eles! 

Eu ri com o comentário feito pelo professor.

– Estou sendo o mais esforçado possível , professor! Mesmo sendo super chato ter só uma hora aqui no clube. 

– Você vai ver como tudo valeu a pena depois da sua graduação na faculdade...

– Obrigada pelo incentivo –  soltei sarcástico. – Mas de verdade, obrigada pelas recomendações, vou me esforçar para um dia te convidar como V.I.P na minha galeria famosa de artes.

O Alfa ao meu lado soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e concordou com o meu comentário. 

Depois de sair do prédio B , encontrei Minseok e Kyungsoo já muito focados em seus livros nas escadarias do prédio D, eles me esperavam para a palestra que teríamos sobre “a vida universitária para os ômegas”, Minseok não tinha que estar ali, mas a verdade é que ele gostava de nos acompanhar. Seu comentário para estar presente na palestra foi que “como amigo de vocês , gosto de saber desses assuntos e também fala um pouco sobre a legislação. ” Kyungsoo e eu nem sequer havíamos perguntado nada. 

  
  
  


Meu corpo estava dolorido depois das duas horas de palestra no auditório do nosso prédio, as questões abordadas eram muito interessantes. O direito dos ômegas de frequentar a faculdade era relativamente recente, não fazia-se nem 50 anos que essa lei foi assinada então tinha muita coisa em pauta para se falar. 

Eu passei o caminho inteiro reflexivo sobre esse assunto, era surreal saber que pessoas costumavam ser proibida s de irem para determinados lugares só por causa do gênero. Então , mesmo que eu quisesse apenas ser uma Kim Kardashian e simplesmente viver sendo rico, eu queria muito entrar em uma universidade e poder tirar o gostinho doce da boca de muito alfa que ainda apoia esse movimento nojento de exclusão dos ômegas. 

.

.

.

.

Em casa , meu pai já se acomodava no sofá, ele estava vendo alguma coisa no ipad enquanto minha mãe tomava banho, segundo o barulho de chuveiro no andar de cima. 

– Olha só se não é o menino mais lindo da face da terra. – Meu pai veio até mim me recebendo de braços aberto e me dando um beijo na testa. – Por  que parece que meu filhote foi morto e substituído por um zumbi?

– Porquê de fato ele morreu e está sendo consumido pela escola... – Eu ri e beijei a bochecha do meu pai de volta. – Por que o Sr. Kim Dongwan se encontra tão cheiroso nesse dia? Vai a algum encontro?

– Claro! Com o menino mais galã da Hanyuu school e sua mãe maravilhosa... 

– Ah sim, entendi, então o seu galã vai se arrumar pra ficar a altura do Senhor! 

Me soltei do abraço de Dongwan e corri escada acima para me arrumar, já eram quase seis e meia e hoje eu não poderia me atrasar devido ao compromisso com meus amigos. 

Depois de tomar um bom banho , coloquei minha camiseta favorita, uma exclusiva que ganhei do meu pai, ela era preta e tinha a noite estrelada com o símbolo da nasa no meio, vesti uma calça preta para completar o visual  _ dark _ e peguei minha jaqueta jeans. Coloquei no bolso  traseiro minhas chaves, carteira e o celular, corri para o andar de baixo e lá Mihye e Dongwan conversavam animados sobre o filme que  iríamos assistir naquele dia. Quando me viram começaram a assobiar e aplaudir como dois loucos que eram,  às vezes o amor dos meus pais parecia um pouco sufocante. 

No carro do meu pai tocava uma música de algum grupo antigo de kpop da época deles e eu me concentrava em mandar mensagens no novo grupo que Kyungsoo tinha feito para nós e os calouros. 

– Pessoal, hoje infelizmente não poderei jantar com vocês. Nós temos uma festa de boas-vindas particular para o namorado do Kyungsoo...

– Ah, que pena, hoje nós iriamos no seu restaurante favorito. – Meu pai disse visivelmente um pouco triste.

– Tudo bem, mas onde vocês vão? – Minha mãe perguntou

– Desculpa pai, mas dessa vez eu vou passo. Bem, vamos ao tão velho e amado  _ Head _ ...

– Entendi, você sabe né? Se for passar do horário me manda uma mensagem avisando, ligue quando for ir embora e , se não conseguirem uber , pode me ligar.

– Mãe, todos nós iremos voltar com o motorista do Minseok...

– Bem, que bom! Por favor, Junmyeon, não exagere na bebida ouviu? Não quero a polícia batendo na minha porta me chamando de mãe desnaturada. – Minha mãe sentenciou virando para frente e meu pai apenas riu.

Meus pais sempre foram assim, em vez de me dizer “não faça isso”, eles me explicavam o motivo de não poder fazer e me aconselhavam para que , se fosse , pelo menos tivesse consciência das consequências. Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos tomei o meu primeiro porre com eles, desde então minha mãe sempre fala isso quando vou sair, ela conhece o  _ Radiohead _ e  sabe que seu maior público era pessoas de dezessete até os dezenove anos, então ela era tranquila com isso. Acho que o fato de eu ser bem responsável, por mim mesmo na maior parte do tempo, a deixava em paz, ela também sempre foi tranquila com questões de horário, com tanto que eu seja sincero e diga o porquê do atraso, mesmo que o motivo seja alguns beijos, ela está tranquila. 

.

.

.

.

Depois do filme de ficção  científica e zumbis super interessante que meu pai passou a semana inteira falando no grupo da família, nós três saímos do cinema conversando. Minha mãe , como uma viciada em pesquisa que é, dissertava sobre a probabilidade do desenvolvimento de um vírus que transforma pessoas em  zumbis , enquanto meu pai e eu rebatíamos as coisas  sérias e complexas que ela fala com “isso é só um filme Mihye, pelo amor de Deus!”. Do cinema até o  _ Head _ , minha mãe foi arrumando jeito de implicar com nós sobre os assuntos zumbis e vacinas e quando eu cheguei pude finalmente me despedir dos dois patetas no banco da frente, beijei a testa de ambos e sai, acenando até eles desaparecerem na rua.

Entrei no bar e meus amigos já tinham cervejas e petiscos na mesa, eles riam e conversavam um pouco sussurrado, sorri quando Kyungsoo percebeu minha presença e chamou meu nome. Quando sentei na mesa eles estavam cheios de sorrisinhos e  _ tititi _ , aquilo só podia indicar que o assunto , até então , na mesa era eu e  _ Chanyeol _ . 

– O que foi? Olha , antes de vocês começarem a me estressar com piadas infantis, saiba que eu deixei meus pais, que estão indo jantar no meu restaurante favorito, só pra estar aqui, então por favor... – Peguei uma  _ long neck _ que estava em cima da mesa e virei na minha boca , sentindo o gosto amargo e refrescante da cerveja.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e Minseok riu, os três pareceram se entre olhar e voltar com as risadinhas. 

– Não sei se a gente pode chamar isso de destino, mas bem, olhe ali naquela mesa ruim que Minseok costuma pegar para gente... – Meus olhos seguiram para a mesa próxima aos banheiros e ali , com uma postura e roupas de punk , Chanyeol tomava algumas doses de alguma bebida azul. 

– Ah não –  s ussurrei, era um prazer ser agraciado com a beleza de Chanyeol, mas isso significava que aqueles três ficariam de piadinhas totalmente sem graça. – Espero que não tenha sido você que tenha comentado com ele sobre esse bar, ouviu JongIn.

– Eu? Eu nem lembrava o nome do bar e quem dirá sabia a localização. Quem o trouxe aqui foi o veterano favorito dele... – JongIn deu de ombros.

– E você vai adorar saber quem é o  _ vet _ favorito dele... – Minseok comentou rindo. 

Estávamos nós quatro olhando para mesa onde o time de basquete estava reunido. Com um balde de cerveja e um prato cheio de petiscos , eu vi se aproximar um cara alto de mullet preto e sorriso largo. Yifan era seu nome , o único carinha que eu peguei na escola inteira durante os meus três anos ali, nós ficamos apenas algumas vezes e transamos outras durante o período do segundo e terceiro ano.

– Que linda a fanfic, seu ex rolo e o seu atual crush sentados juntos na mesma mesa comendo e bebendo juntos, amei,  _ 10/10 _ ! – Kyungsoo comentou enquanto comia um pouco de amendoim. 

– Meu Deus eu não vou ter paz mesmo , né... –  d isse revirando os olhos e mandando pra dentro mais um pouco de cerveja. 

  
  


Nós já estávamos um pouco mais alterados as onze da noite e eu já não aguentava mais segurar, precisava  urgentemente usar o banheiro, durante alguns risos soltos que dávamos anunciei que estar muito apertado e quase sai correndo, passando pela mesa dos meninos do basquete, que estavam mais chapados que nós, cumprimentei Yifan que chamou meu nome alto quando me viu passar. 

Quando voltei , depois de me aliviar , vi que JongIn estava entre as nossas mesas conversando com Chanyeol, os dois deram uma olhada em mim e se despediram, na hora senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e não era devido ao álcool. Não sabia se estava com vergonha ou foi a raiva me inundando ao pensar que , talvez , JongIn tivesse falando de mim para o garoto loiro. 

– JongIn , que porra você tava falando com o Chanyeol? Eu  tô avisando , se for você me jogando pra cima dele , pode ir parando já –  d isse assim que sentei ao lado de Minseok, o Alfa me olhou questionativo e os outros dois meninos o acompanharam 

– Hyung, não noia cara. Eu estava apenas falando com ele sobre a prova de basquete que vamos ter amanhã, mesmo que não seja da sua conta, amanhã teremos uma prova para decidir o capitão do time do primeiro ano. – JongIn me respondeu visivelmente incomodado pelo meu comentário. 

– Que bom... – Desfiz a carranca que estava em meu rosto e voltei a beber a minha cerveja. – Eu não duvido nada de vocês, mas enfim, boa sorte espero que você consiga. 

– Eu não quero hyung, deixo isso para o Chanyeol hyung... – JongIn deu de ombros e voltou a comer. 

Depois desse episódio , continuamos a nossa festa particular falando sobre coisas da vida e da escola. Enquanto explicava para JongIn que meus pais, mesmo separados, gostavam de sair para jantar juntos e conversar e que isso era uma coisa completamente normal, peguei Chanyeol me encarando, já estava sentindo suas olhadas, nada discretas em minha direção, mas quando eu olhei de volta ele não recuou, seus olhos ligeiramente brilharam em um vermelho escarlate, me perdi por um segundo e só acordei com Kyungsoo me chamando dizendo que meus olhos estavam o azul céu que costumava aparecer quando Suho, meu lobo, resolvia dar um  _ olá _ .

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?  Por que seus olhos estavam azuis? – Kyungsoo me perguntou.

– Hm, bem, eu não sei, mas não aconteceu nada. – Peguei minha quinta  _ long neck _ da noite. – Vamos continuar bebendo. 

  
  


Depois de bebermos até JongIn cair de porre , Minseok chamou seu motorista para nos levar para casa, fomos todos rindo e tirando fotos de JongIn que estava até pálido de ânsia deitado no colo de Kyungsoo, um bom calouro batizado é aquele que tinha um porre e fotos para contar a história. Eles me deixaram primeiro já que eu era o que morava mais longe, desci e agradeci a Minseok e ao seu motorista pela carona correndo para dentro.

Estava meio tonto ainda por causa do álcool , então subi as escadas me apoiando no corrimão, passei pelo quarto da minha mãe , que dormia e apenas sussurrei que estava em casa, ela confirmou com a mão e virou para o outro lado. Fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho bem tomado, coloquei meu confortável pijama e cai na cama. 

.

.

.

.

O mês havia passado de certa forma rápido, com Baekhyun e Kyungsoo me enchendo o saco para ir na  _ Elyxon IV edition _ , a tal festa de boas-vindas para os calouros. Eu fui forçado a avisar para minha mãe que iria nessa festa e ainda tive que convencer Hyojin, mãe de Baekhyun , a  deixar ele ir comigo. 

Enfim , o sábado da festa havia chegado e eu tinha um ômega  às oito da manhã batendo na porta do meu quarto me mandando levantar porque teríamos um dia de princesa . E u puto que já estava dei um berrão para ele sair, ele não imaginava o saco que era estar no quarto ano, desde quando as aulas começaram eu não tive paz direito, dormia muito mal e até em final de semana, que costumava ser sagrado para eu não fazer absolutamente nada de produtivo e contributivo para o meu  país , fui obrigado a começar a estudar. 

Teríamos o total de nove provas para fazer no final de cada bimestre, sem contar o simulado de vestibular por trimestre. Mas Baekhyun , do seu jeito chato e insistente , entrou no meu quarto já abrindo as janelas e batendo meus cobertores 

– Nós temos que ficar maravilhoso para essa noite, é a primeira festa de verdade que eu vou ,  hyung, você tem noção disso? Meu Deus eu finalmente me sinto como um adolescente...

– EU ODEIO ADOLESCENTES!! –  abafei meu grito com o travesseiro que impedia a luz de bater em meu rosto.

– Okay , Junmyeon . V elho rabugento do caralho, hora de levantar, colocar a cara  no sol, receber vitamina C, se virar pra vida...

– Primeiro , são oito horas da manhã –  abri meus olhos apenas para conferir o horário no celular. – Segundo, É VITAMINA D SEU IMBECIL. 

– Qual seja a merda da vitamina eu to dando 0 fodas, agora levanta que eu trouxe um monte de máscara de hidratação pra esse seu cabelo que só é sedoso porque eu cuido , seu pilantra... 

E assim , todos os meus planos de descansar naquele sábado até o horário da festa foram jogados fora por um merdinha chamado Baekhyun que só queria saber de fazer as coisas que ele queria.

– A tua sorte é que eu amo demais a sua mãe e a comida dela, se não , Baekhyun, eu já teria te jogado  água quente, cachorro do inferno...

Disse me levantando a contra gosto e indo para o banheiro tentar acordar um pouco. Sustentei o mal humor e meu ódio por Baekhyun até a hora do almoço quando Hyojin, minha querida tia apareceu com o almoço pronto, nós comemos juntos na sala de casa já que minha mãe havia ido trabalhar. 

Depois do almoço eu e Baekhyun tiramos um cochilo da beleza para não chegar na festa com sono.

Acordamos já eram seis horas e havíamos marcado as nove com Minseok, que passaria pegar todo mundo. Eu vesti uma das camisas preta básicas que faziam parte de pelo menos metade dos meus looks e a calça que Baekhyun implorou para eu usar, era uma daquelas  _ straight jeans _ que era muito usada nos anos noventa. Coloquei minha camisa por dentro da calça, vesti um cinto por cima e peguei minha jaqueta jeans podendo finalmente descer, atrás de mim Baekhyun veio com o meu perfume mais ca ro espirrando quase o vidro inteiro.

– Ei! Quem deixou você pegar meu perfume caro? 

– Hoje é um dia importante , Junmyeon . D eixa de ser mesquinho...

Revirei os olhos e senti os braços de minha mãe pendendo sobre os meus ombros, ela estava com os cabelos presos e cheirava a pipoca, o que significava que ela e a tia Hyojin provavelmente iriam assistir a vários filmes da época delas em casa. Nós  iríamos dormir todos na casa de Kyungsoo, que tinha uma sala grande o suficiente para que nós pudéssemos acampar. 

– Ei meninos, sem brigas! Se divirtam demais e bebam, fumem, transei, sei lá o que mais, com consciência! Usem camisinha e só usem drogas e bebidas que vocês comprarem ou saberem de quem é... – Minha mãe sorriu e envolveu Baekhyun no nosso abraço. – Eu sei que vocês estão a flor da pele para essa festa, principalmente você , sr. Baekhyun! Mas é importante ter responsabilidade.

– Eu não estou nem um pouco a flor da pele –  f alei me virando para Mihye que desfez o sorriso bonito que carregava. –  Sério , só estou indo levar essa criança  ao “parquinho”. 

– Fico muito orgulhosa vendo você sendo um bom irmão mais velho, mas por favor Junmy, tente se divertir um pouco... – Minha mãe disse apoiando as mãos em meus ombro e me encarando com seu sorriso de canto.

– Tendo cerveja, acho meio inevitável eu não me divertir, mas enfim, estamos indo. – Tirei suas mãos de meu ombro e deixei um beijo em sua testa. – Se divirta com a Hyojin também...

Peguei na sapateira meu vans favorito da coleção de Van Gogh e me sentei na porta para colocar. 

– Uau, vai utilizar até o seu tênis amado do auto-retrato, pra quem não tava animado... – Baekhyun soltou um leve riso irônico, eu olhei pra cima e bufei.

– Ai cala a boca Baekhyun, não enche! – Me levantei conferindo minhas roupas no espelho atrás da porta de casa. – Tchau mãe, te amo muito!

– Tchau tia, também te amo! – Baekhyun falou saindo na minha frente.

– Tchau babys, amo vocês e tomem cuidado. Junmyeon me avisa quando voltarem!

Fechei a porta e nós dois nos sentamos nas escadas da varanda, o ômega ao meu lado estava eufórico e não parava de mexer as pernas. Eu falava com Minseok por mensagem, ele me disse que tinham acabado de sair da frente da casa de Kyungsoo e que logo mais estariam em casa.

Com seus cabelos loiros esvoaçante e uma travessa em mãos , Hyojin vinha correndo em nossa direção assim que viu Baekhyun.

– Pensei que já tivessem ido, que bom que eu consegui pegar vocês aqui. – A Alfa deixou a bandeja na escada e abraçou o filho , dando um longo beijo em sua testa. – Toma cuidado viu meu amor . Junmyeon, Baekhyun está nas suas mãos...

– Eu não vou impedir ninguém de ficar pelado tia, você conhece o seu filho! – Ri sarcástico enquanto Baek me fuzilava com os olhos.

– Não se preocupe , mamãe . P rovavelmente eu terei que cuidar desse  aí , já que é um baita pé de cana , né...

Hyojin riu e deixou um beijo em nossas bochechas, disse que era para termos cuidado e falou basicamente aquilo que mamãe já havia nos alertado. A buzina da BMW X7 da irmã de Minseok soou na rua tranquila que morávamos, nós nos despedimos de Hyojin e corremos para o carro, eu e Baekhyun nos sentamos nos bancos  soltos enquanto atrás , JongIn e Kyungsoo já haviam começado a festa particular. 

– Boa noite Sohee noona, como vai? – Cumprimentei e Baekhyun acenou para a mesma.

– Vou bem e vocês meninos? 

– Bem na medida do possível. 

– Olá , Junmyeon . O s seus amigos estão aqui também, dormiu comigo? – Minseok se virou para mim me dando um sorriso sínico. 

– Kyungsoo não reclamou, mas você , né . V elho chato –  d isse mostrando minha língua para  o beta no banco da frente. 

A viagem se seguiu com nós quatro da frente conversando animadamente sobre festas, responsabilidade e ensino médio, enquanto no banco traseiro JongIn e Kyungsoo se engoliam. 

Chegamos no grande portão de metal da casa no final de uma rua sem saída, ali já haviam alguns carros e motos estacionados, provavelmente de alguns veteranos. 

– Escutem, não quero saber de vocês pegando carona com esses adolescentes bêbados! Quero que você ligue para  o Min , independente do horário . S e ele não conseguir vir , me ligue que eu venho... – Sohee nos avisou muito séria, saímos do carro nos despedindo e parando em frente ao portão de metal enquanto esperávamos Minseok desenrolar com a irmã dele. 

–  Sério , de quem é essa casa mal assombrada que vamos entrar? –  d isse observando a arquitetura antiga do casarão, alguns adolescentes estavam já chapados, para variar, no jardim da casa.

– Do seu famoso ex , meu amigo . Yifan nunca te trouxe aqui para brincar? – Kyungsoo comentou passando o braço pelo meu ombro. – Afinal esse ano ele fez questão de patrocinar a festa oficial dos calouros.

Revirei os meus olhos e imaginei que fazia bem o estilo daquele chinês egocêntrico fazer uma coisa dessas. Quando entramos na casa pudemos sentir o cheiro de maconha, nicotina e vodka.

Eu não era daqueles adolescentes nerds ou caseiros, eu amava sair, principalmente com os meus amigos, mas a real é que eu preferia mil vezes um barzinho do que  party house . A quantidade de pessoas esmagadas juntas com lugares escassos para sentar era meio inconveniente, fora que, eram um bando de adolescentes menores de idade, se a polícia aparecesse e acabasse com a festa, Mihye e Dongwan com certeza brigariam comigo, mesmo sabendo que eu bebo, mas e os pais que não sabiam que seus queridos filhos estavam fumando, bebendo e etc. 

Passamos da sala com luzes neon acesa, para a cozinha, que estava lotada de garrafas de bebidas e barris de chop, peguei um copo descartável na pilha de copos limpos e enchi com chop. Minseok pegou três  _ long necks _ na geladeira dando uma para JongIn e outra para Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pegou um pouco de ponche de vodka com  maçã que estava na bancada.

– Wow! Olha a presença ilustre que eu estou recebendo essa noite... – Não precisei virar meu corpo para saber que o dono da voz grave era Wu YiFan – Bela calça Junmyeon, marca essa cintura e bunda sexy que você tem.

Me virei para o Alfa que já estava próximo de mim, ele me segurou pela cintura e me cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha, pelo jeito já devia estar um pouco embriagado já que estava meloso igual a um guaxinim. Sorri sarcástico para o mesmo e segurei sua camiseta com a minha mão livre.

– Que comentário de baixo calão hein , Yifan . P ara um anfitrião de festa você está bem mal-educado. – Ele riu e passou a mão livre nos cabelos.

– Você não reclamava na cama... 

Eu apenas ri e me desvencilhei de seu braço que não me segurava forte, atrás dele estavam dois calouros e não queria que a gente tivesse a nossa imagem ligada mais uma vez. 

– Por que  enquanto nós estávamos tendo um lance você não me trouxe nesse mega casarão vazio? – Perguntei olhando em volta a grande cozinha feita basicamente de madeira e pedra. – Era sempre naquele apartamento de paredes finas dos teus pais.

– Desculpe gracinha, mas você nem me deu tempo suficiente de te mostrar as minhas outras residências. – Novamente , Yifan se lamentou do nosso “ término ” . M as a verdade é que eu acabei as coisas com Yifan porque Kris, que era o seu lobo , tendia a ser muito difícil de lidar e toda as vezes que íamos transar ele tentava me morder. 

– Se eu soubesse que você era riquinho eu teria aproveitado mais...

Yifan sabia que eu estava blefando e apenas riu solto, apoiado na ilha da cozinha , ele já preparava  um de seus coquetéis de vodka,  saquê e limão. Mandei um beijinho pra ele que riu e apenas acenou com a mão para que nós fossemos aproveitar a festa. 

Passamos pela sala que estava tão lotada quanto antes, ali soava uma música eletrônica de fundo, algo como Marshmello, e as pessoas pareciam não dar muita importância para música e sim para o jogo com bebidas no meio da mesa de centro. 

– Meu Deus, por que toda vez que você e Yifan conversam parece criar uma tensão sexual entre vocês? – Minseok perguntou assim que o ar gelado do lado de fora nos atingiu. 

– Tensão sexual? – Eu ri alto – Tudo que existe entre eu e Yifan  são piadas internas e vontade de nos provocar. – Tomei um longo gole do meu chop enquanto pensava o quanto eu e Yifan gostávamos de competir para ver quem constrangia o outro primeiro.

– Sei... – O beta me olhou de canto dos olhos e riu. – Bem, tá na minha hora, vou dar uns beijinho e encontro com vocês daqui a uma hora , caso nada surja... 

– E lá vai o pescador... – Kyungsoo comentou vendo Minseok se perder no meio do pessoal próximo a piscina, vimos que ele encontrou um garoto que o recebeu de sorriso largo e braços abertos. – Eu não acredito que essa piranha está de casinho sem a gente saber! 

Kyungsoo e eu nos concentramos um pouco naquela cena , totalmente incrédulos sobre como Minseok poderia ser um descarado e nem falar nada que já tinha planos com outro boy no meio da festa. 

– A gente pode dar uma volta agora pessoal? – Baekhyun impaciente que só , disse guardando o celular no bolso.

–  Tá de casinho também , Baekhyun? Quem você tá procurando? – p erguntei estreitando um pouco meus olhos. Baekhyun revirou os olhos e bufou 

– Não meu bem, se eu tivesse eu não ia pedir encarecidamente que vocês parassem de cuidar da vida dos outros e fossem dar um  rolê comigo pra eu ver o que temos de bom aqui...

– Meio desrespeitoso, mas um menino de visão. Vamos! – Kyungsoo puxou o braço de JongIn, Baekhyun e eu seguimos atrás.

Fomos para parte de trás do casarão onde o pessoal mais tranquilo , e provavelmente mais chapado , estava. E entre aquele monte de adolescentes sendo batizados e sendo chapados pela primeira vez, em uma pequena rodinha meio  hippie , Chanyeol se encontrava tocando seu violão.

Seus cabelos não estavam mais loiros e sim um vermelho fogo, ele vestia a habitual jaqueta preta de couro, por baixo ele usava uma blusa listrada de gola alta, calça jeans rasgadas na altura da coxa e um par de coturnos . Um total punk, um punk muito lindo e gostoso para falar a verdade. Me demorei observando o quanto a sua postura ficava bonita com o céu escuro e a neblina devido à noite fria. 

– Junmyeon , por favor muda esses olhos . P arece que você vai atacar alguém a qualquer momento. – Baekhyun comentou enquanto balançava meu braço. Fechei os olhos me concentrando e quando abri novamente olhei para o ômega ao meu lado. – Agora sim!

– Olha só se o nosso capitão beleza não resolveu aparecer... – Kyungsoo disse olhando de Chanyeol para mim. – Acho que o universo tá colocando muito vocês dois juntos hein.

– A festa é feita por YiFan e o calouros de estimação dele é o Chanyeol, obviamente ele iria vir né, principalmente depois de se tornar o mais novo capitão... – JongIn disse dando de ombros e olhando para Chanyeol que de longe o cumprimentou com um sorriso. 

Depois de Chanyeol cumprimentar meus amigos , ele direcionou seus olhos para mim e eu fui obrigado a desviar e beber um pouco da minha cerveja.

– Vou voltar para dentro, meu chop já está quase acabando, vocês vêm? – Já estava de costa para onde o bonito estava, e já voltava para dentro da casa quando Kyungsoo alcançou o meu ombro.

– Nossa , anjo . O boy te abalou tanto assim? – Ele comentou rindo. Eu apenas revirei meus olhos.

O som dentro da casa já estava mais alto, a sala virou uma pista de dança com direito a algum quartanista metido a Dj torando com músicas eletrônicas, era muita gente pulando, bebendo, fumando e se beijando, mas entre fingir que eu sei dançar e ficar babando por Chanyeol igual a uma criança eu preferia a primeira opção. 

Estava intercalando em dançar com Baekhyun e JongIn e ir pegar bebidas na cozinha. E em uma dessas idas para cozinha , quando eu voltei , JongIn já não pulava mais com Baekhyun, eu estava com sua  long neck na mão e meio bêbado também, me aproximei um pouco de Kyungsoo que dançava mais na dele e gritei em seu ouvido perguntando por JongIn . O ômega me olhou sapeca e apontou para o lado oposto da sala, ali em um canto com menos pessoas dançando, JongIn sussurrava alguma coisa para Chanyeol, eu sorri sapeca também e me senti um pouco constrangido encarando Chanyeol. O Alfa de cabelos vermelhos me encarou de volta e nessa hora JongIn olhou, eu mudei minha atenção para o Alfa moreno balançando a garrafinha em minha mão. Ele sorriu para mim , se despediu de Chanyeol e voltou para o nosso canto, se aproximou de mim dançando e pegou a  long neck .

– Sabe Jun hyung, Chanyeol veio me perguntar se você estava solteiro... – JongIn gritou em meu ouvido e eu me afastei um pouco dele para encarar seu rosto que continha um sorriso. – Eu não estou mentindo, na verdade ele já me perguntou várias vezes de você, e até com Yifan ele arriscou tirar informação. 

– JongIn , eu não acredito que você andou falando de mim para o garoto... – Retruquei em seu ouvido também. – Você disse que não tinha falado sobre mim.

– Naquele dia no  _ head _ eu não falei mesmo... – O moreno deu de ombros dando um riso frouxo – E eu só respondi as coisas que ele perguntou. Mas então, será que rola?

Os olhos negros de JongIn me encararam e por cima de seu ombro consegui ver os olhos afiados de Chanyeol intercalando em olhar nossa conversa e o movimento da sala.

– Quem sabe – r espondi enquanto voltava a dançar e beber meu nono copo da noite. JongIn revirou os olhos e se aproximou de mim novamente me segurando um pouco pelo braço para eu parar de pular.

–  Tô falando sério , hyung . O u é sim ou é não, para com essa porra de deixar o menino na expectativa. – JongIn disse mais sério e eu o olhei em seus olhos. – Ele pediu pra mim avisar que se você quiser , ele vai te esperar do lado do banheiro do segundo andar, mas se não quiser é só ir pra área externa. 

Concordei me soltando de JongIn , voltando a pular com o bit de  _ Annimals _ que estralava na sala. 

Um tempo depois da minha conversa , eu senti a presença de Chanyeol passar por nós, estávamos próximo das escadas, nossos olhares se encontraram por alguns milésimos e ele subiu. JongIn, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun me encararam questionativos, virei em um gole só o resto do chop em meu copo e limpei meus lábios, tirei a jaqueta que usava e joguei para Baekhyun. Enquanto subia os degraus para o segundo andar , ouvi os gritos de meus amigos que pareciam mais animados do que eu, que iria pegar o bonitão do Chanyeol. 

Quando cheguei ao corredor escuro do segundo andar pude ver vários corpos se entrelaçando durante o caminho, pareciam que a “meta” do ano já havia começado bem para alguns calouros. Andei cambaleando até que meus olhos, mesmo que um pouco embaçados devido ao álcool, encontraram a cabeleira vermelho fogo de Chanyeol, que me esperava com os braços cruzados e suas costas apoiadas na parede ao lado de uma porta aberta. Parei em sua frente, sentindo a música da sala cada vez mais abafada pelo nosso momento. O garoto, que até então me olhava de cima, aproximou seu rosto do meu. Conseguia sentir a sua respiração quente batendo contra o meu rosto.

– Então finalmente eu pude conhecer o hyung bonito do JongIn. – Ele soltou um riso calmo e eu finalmente pude ouvir a sua voz, ela era um tanto grave e aquilo fez minhas pernas bambearem, eu tinha um fraco por vozes roucas e Chanyeol com álcool no corpo ás duas da manhã tinha exatamente aquele tom que eu gostava. 

– Eu era tão requisitado assim nos seus sonhos , sr. Bonitão da atlética? – Soltei sem saber onde estava a minha pouca vergonha na cara. Passei meus braços por seu pescoço , levando uma das minhas mãos aos seus cabelos. – Gostei da nova cor!

Chanyeol me envolveu em seus braços ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios quentes como fogo vieram até os meus e iniciamos um beijo lento e profundo, eu sentíamos a batida da música em meu coração ao tempo em que sentía o alfa tirar tudo que podía de mim naquele beijo. A língua de Chanyeol me buscava lá no fundo, me instigava a querer sentir mais de sua boca, de seu corpo , de tudo. Sua mão boba já apertava minha bunda me puxando cada vez mais para si, desci minhas mãos para seus braços e pude sentir os músculos que os treinos para o basquete havia lhe dado. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nesse beijo calmo, mas que carregava o gosto do tesão, apenas me desfiz de seus lábios quando o ar fez falta.

Chanyeol me arrastou para dentro do banheiro,  acendeu a luz e me olhou com aqueles olhos arriscados cheio de  luxúria , vislumbrei um vermelho passar por suas íris quando se aproximou novamente do meu corpo que estava encostado na porta. O alfa me ergueu em seu colo e me colocou sentado na pia de mármore escuro que tinha no banheiro de Yifan, e ali nós nos demoramos por mais alguns minutos nos beijando. Apesar de ser um adolescente em formação , Chanyeol não parecia ser fácil de lidar, ele era intenso demais e firme demais em suas ações . L ogo seus lábios quentes , que me faziam cada vez mais perder a consciência , se prenderam a minha pele do maxilar, ele desceu calmamente pelo meu pescoço fazendo  pressões gostosas por toda a extensão. 

Eu estava tão perdido em beijos quentes, tesão, álcool e em nossa bagunça de línguas, que em um momento nós estávamos beijando, em outro ele estava beijando meu abdômen e  no outro Chanyeol já estava sem jaqueta e blusa, brincando com o zíper da minha calça. O olhei incrédulo quando percebi que já estava quase sem as mesmas e ele apenas me devolveu o olhar sorrindo.

– Um presente para o veterano mais lindo de toda a Hanyuu... – O Alfa deu um daqueles beijos quentes e úmidos em meu abdômen, ele desceu minha calça até os meus pés suspensos e eu resolvi tirar minha camiseta, porque eu estava quente. Os olhos vermelhos do alfa voltaram a aparecer e ele , às pressas , abaixou minha boxer. 

Chanyeol pegou meu pênis , que àquela altura já estava bem duro  e molhado , esfregou os lábios cheios na minha cabeça, eu senti uma fisgada no meu ventre e no momento seguinte ele já estava enfiando o meu falo pra dentro. Eu sentia sua garganta relaxar e me receber com uma calma que eu pensei que o alfa não tinha, e em movimentos de vai e vem ele começou um dos boquetes mais alucinantes da minha vida . E nquanto  _ Helicopter _ do Martin Garrix destruía o andar de baixo , eu senti a explosão do ápice do tesão. O garoto que aumentou seus movimentos  à medida que minha voz aumentava os gemidos , pegou uma das minha mão que antes se embranqueciam no mármore da pia e colocou em seus cabelos em um pedido mudo para que eu ditasse o ritmo e eu o fiz, tentando acompanhar a frenesi da música e do meu corpo, eu afundava a cabeça de Chanyeol que fazia um trabalho perfeito com aquela cavidade quente que era seus lábios.

– Ah... Chanyeol... Eu vou gozar... – Soltei pausadamente entre os gemidos desconexos que saiam da minha boca, e quando senti a fisgada final , tentei separar meu falo dos lábios do Alfa, mas ele foi contra a minha força recebendo os jatos de porra direto em sua garganta , se engasgando um pouco. Puxei seus cabelos , um pouco assustado vendo em seu rosto o sorriso gigante que ele carregava parecendo estar satisfeito, ele lambeu o resto de esperma que escorria por seus lábios e pegou minha mão que ainda prendia o seu cabelo dando um leve beijo. 

– Você é louco , moleque –  d isse rindo. – Um louco gostoso pra caralho.

– Não tão gostoso quando você , hyung . E essa sua bunda redonda e carnuda. – Os olhos do alfa brilhavam em um vermelho escarlate e eu percebi que seria tão difícil quando Kris para lidar, desejava toda sorte do mundo para Suho mas infelizmente aquele  _ pitel _ , depois de quase um ano na seca , eu não iria desperdiçar. 

O garoto de cabelos vermelhos voou em minha direção mais uma vez, voltando seus beijos molhados para minha boca, maxilar e pescoço, nós  gemiamos entre o beijo e quando Chanyeol chocou sua pélvis na minha , eu pude sentir seu membro pulsante . M ovimentei um pouco  o quadril e ele me pegou no colo soltando um gemido sôfrego e interrompendo nosso beijo.

– Tem certeza que quer fazer isso hoje , hyung? – Chanyeol me perguntou com um tom doce enquanto arrumava meus cabelos que caiam sobre meus olhos.

– Chanyeol, eu estou pelado no seu colo, tem como eu voltar atrás? Ainda mais depois desse oral maravilhoso? – O ruivo riu e eu vi seu alfa me dar um olá também. 

Quando o Alfa se virou para abrir a porta eu pude me olhar por um breve momento no espelho e Meu Deus eu estava uma completa bagunça de saliva, vermelhos e cabelo . M eus olhos azuis claro já brilhavam como nunca , eu me agarrei completamente quando Chanyeol atravessou o corredor comigo em seu colo , pelado , para o quarto a frente do banheiro. Depois de me deixar delicadamente de joelhos na cama, o alfa foi trancar a porta, senti seu corpo em cima do meu logo depois e ali nós voltamos a nos perder na melodia que ainda bagunçava o andar de baixo, e nos nossos corpos úmidos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço a todos que leram e espero que tenham gostado, semana que vem estaremos de volta.
> 
> Goodbye ~ ☁


	2. Super solitário

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devido a semana de provas da faculdade eu acabei me atrasando um pouco, mas depois de tudo resolvido pude vir em paz atualizar.  
> Boa leitura e a gente se vê nas notas finais!

Meu corpo doía como o inferno, minha cabeça pulsava e eu sentia um peso sob o meu corpo quando tentei me mexer. Abrir os olhos era o maior desafio que eu poderia ter com a grande quantidade de luz que provinha de fora do cômodo, flashes da noite vieram como um filme em minha mente, eu sorri largo passando a mão pela cintura fina do corpo acima do meu, me ajeitei virando de lado e abraçando o mesmo, minhas mãos foram para sua bunda começando um carinho gostoso, o senti se remexer e soltar um baixo gemido. 

Eu estava aproveitando daquele momento que parecia até mentira quando o som estridente e conhecido soou no quarto. Eu sabia que era o seu celular tocando porque, enquanto transavamos na noite anterior, eu me lembro daquele som soar algumas vezes. Junmyeon, que até então descansava calmamente em meus braços, abriu seus olhos a contragosto e virou para o outro lado procurando seu celular, ele então abaixou o tronco até alcançar o aparelho que estava no chão, voltou para os meus braços assim que atendeu a ligação e soltou um gemido de dor quando ouviu o grito que provinha do outro lado do telefone.

– Junmyeon, seu filho da puta, fala agora onde você está!! A gente passou a porra da madrugada inteira atrás de você, caralho... – Até eu ouvi quando seu provável amigo gritou consigo. Junmyeon afastou um pouco o celular do ouvido e revirou os olhos.

– É seu merdinha, onde você se meteu? Eu tive que abandonar uma foda para ir atrás de você... – Uma voz tão puta quanto a primeira soou ao fundo, gritando também.

– Perdi a noção do tempo, galera. Foi mal... – Junmyeon se pronunciou, soltando um suspiro quando finalmente parecia se lembrar da situação, seus lindos olhos negros me encaram e eu sorri dando de ombros.

– Você perdeu a noção né... – O amigo que ligou bufou enquanto parecia tentar controlar sua paciência – Baekhyun teve que mandar uma mensagem pra sua mãe falando que a gente tinha chegado, mas na verdade passamos a noite inteira na rua, rondando a porra do bairro pra ver se te encontrava.

– Era pra você dar uns beijos, não dar uma volta na Disney sem avisar. – Ouvi a voz de JongIn soar na ligação.

– Enfim, independente de onde você estiver, seja na casa do Chanyeol, motel ou o caralho, eu acho bom você já estar de pé e bem vestido pra vir embora... – Eu e Junmyeon nos entreolhamos novamente.

– Sim claro, já estou indo. – Junmyeon murmurou. 

Depois de desligar, eu e o ômega em meus braços ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, eu fazia um carinho em sua costa enquanto ele acariciava meu cabelo. 

– Acho que está na hora da gente ir... – Ele sussurrou antes de me dar um selinho demorado. – Antes que eles chamem a polícia.

Eu ri e soltei seu corpo na cama, nós nos levantamos e começamos a procurar nossas roupas. Lembrei que tinha tirado as roupas de Junmyeon no banheiro e, depois de me vestir, fui buscar as mesma. Ele ficou me esperando enrolado nos lençóis da cama. 

Assim que entreguei suas roupas, me sentei na cama observando-o vesti-las, seu corpo era incrível e estava marcado por meus chupões e beijos. Ele pareceu reparar como olhava para seu corpo com desejo e enrubesceu, eu soltei um leve riso vendo como ele poderia ser surpreendentemente fofo e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Junmyeon já terminava de amarrar seus tênis quando me aproximei e o puxei para um beijo lento e profundo, ele suspirou quando o soltei e segurou em meus braços.

– Vamos, eu pago o uber pra gente! – disse acariciando seu rosto.

– Não, vamos dividir... – Ele retrucou olhando em meus olhos

– Eu fiz você se perder nessa bagunça, deixa eu me redimir.

– Eu fiquei porque eu quis. – Ele disse soltando meus braços e conferindo sua carteira. – Vamos dividir... – Eu dei de ombro e nós saímos do quarto.

A casa estava silenciosa, parecia que só havia nós dois ali mas quando chegamos na sala, vimos o corpo de Yifan e mais dois veteranos espalhado. Junmyeon suspirou pesado, passou pelo corpo do Alfa de cabelos preto que dormia de boca aberta e saiu pela porta. A manhã estava fria e eu vi o corpo miúdo do ômega se contrair quando sentiu o vento gelado pegar sua pele de surpresa. Tirei minha jaqueta de couro e passei pelos braços do outro que me sorriu envergonhado.

Chamei o uber e paguei pelo cartão registrado em meu celular, Junmyeon ficou um pouco bravo comigo, mas o convenci a me deixar pagar depois de mais um beijo. Quando o uber chegou, eu e Junmyeon nos acomodamos no banco de trás, seguimos o caminho inteiro em silêncio. A casa que Junmyeon ficou era bem longe da onde estávamos, mas era meio que perto da minha, antes de sair ele me deu um beijinho na bochecha e tirou a jaqueta. 

– Outro dia você me devolve – disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, ele riu e revirou os olhos saindo do carro. Eu acenei antes do uber sair e vi pelo retrovisor quando seus amigos vieram correndo em sua direção. 

Eu fui o resto do caminho com a cabeça encostado na janela do carro tentando lembrar o que tinha acontecido exatamente depois do que rolou no banheiro, bem, eu me lembrava de ter levado Junmyeon no colo para o quarto e de ter trancado a porta, mas depois disso tudo virou um monte de fleshes e tudo que eu conseguia lembrar eram das sensações maravilhosas que o corpo dele me deu. Eu não era um cara que super fazia sexo com todo mundo, tive só algumas experiências durante minha pré adolescência e já fazia-se mais de um ano que eu não saia com ninguém, mas eu tenho pra mim que aquele foi o melhor sexo que eu fiz em minha vida. 

Loey, meu lobo, despertou em meio aos nossos movimentos. O que resultou naquele corpo todo marcado e eu senti uma ligação com ele fora do comum, queria que tivéssemos outras oportunidade, por isso deixei minha jaqueta com ele. 

Quando o uber parou em frente ao meu prédio, eu paguei o motorista e sai, eram oito da manhã de um domingo e na rua só estavam algumas pessoas passeando com seus cachorros. Comprimentei o porteiro quanto fechava o portão e fui direto para o elevador, entrei no mesmo assobiando e apertei o numero quatro, meu andar. Entrei em casa e tirei os meus sapatos.

– Estou em casa – disse colocando meu celular para carregar na sala, ali me lembrei que não havia pedido o celular do hyung e me amaldiçoei demais por isso. 

– Bom dia, meu filho. Pensei que só te veria no almoço... – Minha mãe apareceu no corredor coçando os olhos e me abraçou, dando um beijo. 

– Houve um imprevisto. – Sorri largo para a alfa de cabelos loiros. 

– Imprevisto, sei... – Ela me olhou desconfiada e fungou um pouco mais forte. – Sinto o cheiro do ômega que você passou a noite beijando. – disse sarcástica, sentando no sofá e ligando a televisão. 

Eu apenas dei de ombros e fui para o meu quarto. Lá, Toben dormia tranquilamente em minha cama. Tirei minha roupa, jogando-as em um canto do meu quarto, entrei no banheiro e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho. 

– Oi, meu amor. Oi, meu filhote, você chegou mais cedo do que eu esperava – Minha outra mãe disse quando passou pela porta cheia de compras nas mãos. 

Eu e Sandara, minha mãe alfa, estávamos sentados em frente a televisão assistindo ao _WWE_ que costumava passar nos domingos de manhã, mas assim que a minha outra mãe entrou ela correu ajudá-la com as compras. Me levantei também, ajudando as duas a levar as coisas pra cozinha e no processo, ganhei um beijo de Bom, minha mãe ômega. 

– Tive um imprevisto, então voltei mais cedo. 

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Yi Fan? – A ômega ruiva me perguntou preocupada.

– Não mãe, não aconteceu nada demais – Dei de ombros e minha outra mãe riu. 

– Acho fofo como as vezes você parece inocente demais, Bom... – A alfa acariciou o rosto da mulher ruiva a sua frente. 

– O que foi? – Ela nos olhando intrigada. Não respondemos e apenas continuamos arrumando as coisas.

Minhas duas mães fizeram o almoço juntas, nós três comemos e eu fiquei responsável por limpar a cozinha, deixei tudo organizado como minha mãe me pediu e fui passar o resto daquele domingo tedioso jogando e lembrando da noite anterior. 

.

.

.

Eu nasci na Coreia, mas fui criado na Koreatwon do Canadá. Minhas mães se mudaram para lá quando eu ainda era um bebê e vivemos lá até o começo do ano passando. Bom havia conseguido engravidar depois de longos 16 anos tentando, mas devido ao fato de ela já ter passado um pouco da idade o processo da gravidez seria mais complicado. Eu e Sandara fazíamos de tudo para que ela ficasse bem, até mesmo havíamos aprendido a cozinhar para ajudar, mas aquele processo era difícil demais para o corpo dela aguentar e o bebê não conseguiu se desenvolver direito. Foi um momento absurdamente difícil de lidar, nós três estávamos devastados, é claro, mas a minha meiga e linda mãe, que havia carregado meu irmão por seis meses em sua barriga, estava no fundo do poço. Ela se culpava dia e noite por não ser capaz de dar a luz e por isso desenvolveu uma profunda depressão.

Eu tinha acabado de terminar o ensino fundamental, mas não fui capaz de entrar no ensino médio, afinal eu não poderia deixar minha mãe sozinha e a Alfa da casa precisava trabalhar, então mesmo a contragosto de Sandara, eu parei com a escola.

No final do ano minhas mães estavam decididas a voltar para Coreia, porque assim teríamos o resto da família para nos apoiar e se a Alfa loira mudasse para o escritório de advocacia auxiliar que ficava em Seul, ela teria mais tempo para cuidar da minha mãe. E mesmo que Bom já estivesse melhor, ainda havia momentos que ela parecia se afundar novamente e eu diria que ficar em Robson's Street só pioraria as coisas.

Quando chegamos na Coreia eu quase não estranhei, sempre falei bem o idioma e em casa mantínhamos as tradições do nosso país natal. Nos mudamos para um apartamento de tamanho médio no centro da cidade, que era próximo de um hospital e do escritório de Sandara, minhas mães foram cautelosas na escolha da minha escola e acabaram me colocando na Hanyuu por ser a mais próxima de casa. Assim, também, caso acontecesse alguma emergência seria mais fácil correr. 

Na primeira visita a escola, pensei que não seria capaz de me adaptar, afinal, seriam nove horas lá, enquanto na minha antiga escola só tínhamos o período da manhã com aula. Mas depois de ouvir os professores falando sobre como seria, já tinha se passado um mês desde que percebi que não seria tão ruim assim.

Eu passava o dia inteiro entretido, as aulas não eram tão chatas, eu podia jogar basquete e comer a comida boa do refeitório. Também tinha veteranos muito legais, principalmente os do time de basquete. Mas de algum tempo pra cá, uma das minhas partes favoritas daquela escola se tornou o pátio e o refeitório, pois ali eu poderia ver aquele veterano bonitinho dos cabelos pretos e sorriso bem alinhado. 

Tudo começou quando eu estava saindo da biblioteca do prédio D e trombei com aquele cara lindo, ele estava de óculos, cabelos um pouco desorganizados, e livros nas mãos, também estava sem o habitual blazer da escola e sua camisa estava com as mangas dobradas. Ele parecia muito cansado, na verdade, mas mesmo assim eu o achei muito charmoso. Nos encaramos por um tempo, percebi que já havia trombado com ele algumas vezes e no final eu sempre reparava como ele parecia olhar pra mim. E depois daquele dia eu comecei a olhá-lo também, sempre que tinha oportunidade. E foi numa dessas olhadas que eu descobri que ele e JongIn eram próximos e JongIn também fazia parte do time de basquete, tranquilamente me aproximei dele para tentar tirar algumas informações do veterano bonitinho que almoçava com ele, mas infelizmente o Alfa só me deu informações básicas como: se ele estava solteiro, seu nome e se ele gostava de homens também. As respostas me agradaram, mas eu precisava de mais, então ao ver Yifan falando com ele, eu soube que poderia tentar tirar algo do meu veterano favorito, mas ao final só consegui a informação que ele estava no clube de artes plásticas. 

E mesmo que não planejado, juro, Junmyeon e eu acabávamos sempre nos trombando pelos corredores e lugares da escola, achava bizarro como sempre sentia quando ele estava próximo. E, as vezes, se eu estivesse andando distraído por aí, acabava próximo a algum lugar que ele estava e não parecia ser pelo doce cheiro que ele emanava, parecia ser mais como instinto. E depois da noite que passamos juntos aquilo pareceu só piorar. Depois de umas duas semanas da festa comecei a, do nada, pensar nele. Mas até aí tudo bem, parecia normal para mim, já que muitas vezes depois daquilo eu me pegava pensando no corpo maravilhoso que ele tinha e já até cheguei a me aliviar com esses pensamentos a noite.

A questão é que a maioria das vezes que ele se encontrava em meus pensamentos diurnos, junto do seu rosto lindo ao amanhecer, vinha uma sensação horrível de ânsia ou apenas um aperto no coração como se ele estivesse em perigo. E foi por causa de um desses apertos que eu surtei, sai no meio do treino de basquete e corri, não sabia exatamente porque, mas corri até a porta do banheiro do terceiro andar do prédio D, parei encarando a porta como se eu soubesse que ele estava ali. Quando eu fui entrar para sessar aquele sentimento ruim dentro de mim, eu o vi sair de lá, ele tampava a boca e me olhou meio assustado.

– O que faz aqui? – Ele me perguntou com a voz um pouco rouca limpando suas mãos em sua calça, ele estava parecido com o dia que eu o encontrei próximo a biblioteca. 

– Você está bem, hyung? – Foi tudo que eu consegui a falar. 

– Me diz você, por que seus olhos estão vermelhos? – Ele me perguntou um pouco receoso.

– Você está pálido. – Me aproximei um pouco e ele recoou, parei no lugar para que ele não ficasse mais assustado. – Você precisa comer, irei pegar algo na cantina. – Me virei para sair, mas ele segurou meu braço.

– Eu estou bem, Chanyeol. Eu só passei um pouco mal, nada demais. – Me virei para ele novamente. – Agora me diz por que você está aqui...

– Bem, eu também não sei, eu apenas senti que devia... – Eu sussurrei, mas sabia que ele tinha me ouvindo. Junmyeon suspirou e pegou em minha mão.

– Vamos...

Fomos até a cantina e lá Junmyeon comprou uma água e uma vitamina energética, nos sentamos em um dos bancos que tinha na pracinha em frente ao prédio D. Ele abriu a vitamina e me entregou, eu aceitei de bom grado olhando para seu rosto que parecia recuperar um pouco de cor. O ômega apenas abriu a água e deu um longo gole, depois disso virou seu rosto, nossos olhos se encontraram novamente e eu senti que estava _ferrado._

– Seus olhos – Ele sussurrou e se aproximou do meu rosto. – Não estão mais vermelhos. – Sorriu calmo para mim – Agora consegue me explicar o que aconteceu? 

Me afastei um pouco de seu rosto, que estava muito próximo para minha sanidade, virei a bebida energética em um gole só e voltei a olha-lo. Ele me encarava paciente esperando pela minha resposta. 

– Bem, eu não sei mesmo, a verdade é que já faz um tempo que isso acontece, as vezes você surge em minha cabeça junto de uma sensação ruim, e eu até sinto que sei exatamente onde você está. – Desabafei de uma vez só olhando bem em seus olhos, ele soltou um riso gostoso daqueles que eu amava, que deixavam seus olhos como dois risquinhos pequenos.

– Eu sou tão arrasador assim que em uma noite você se apaixonou por mim? – Revirei os olhos e ele deu de ombros sorrindo.

– Não fode, Junmyeon. Eu tô falando sério, cara! Você tá mesmo bem? – Perguntei sério.

– Eu estou bem, Chanyeol! É que a pressão do quarto ano é absurda então é comum a gente passar mal as vezes, mas você só vai entender quando estiver no prédio obscuro. – Ele apontou para o bloco D. – A gente tem muita coisa pra estudar, aulas extras, palestras e mil coisas de vestibular e formatura pra resolver, então mesmo que isso seja desumano, é comum as vezes passar mal. 

– Mas por que eu to sentindo isso também? – O questionei, soltando um profundo suspiro e bagunçando meus cabelos. 

– Bom, minha mãe disse uma vez que quando a gente tem um sexo intenso com alguém os nossos lobos se conectam por um tempo, mas que isso passa depois. – Ele explicou simplista, voltando a me olhar. – E bem, acho que o que a gente teve, aquela noite foi _beeem_ intensa.

Não fui capaz de segurar o sorriso sugestivo que queria surgir em meus lábios e ele deu um leve tapa em meu braço. A gente ficou ali conversando já que o hyung sentiu que não conseguiria voltar para aquela aula e bem eu queria acompanha-lo. Logo o sinal tocou e ele voltou para dentro do prédio para a próxima aula. Junmyeon me recomendou não ficar pensando naquilo, me disse para aguardar que logo aquilo passaria e bem, foi o que eu fiz. 

.

.

.

.

Eu estava seguindo o que Junmyeon havia me dito, tentei não pensar muito naquele sentimento e toda vez que ele aparecia em minha cabeça, junto daquelas sensações ruins e estranhas, eu me forçava a pensar em algo diferente ou me focar no que estava fazendo. Pensei em conversar com meus amigos Sehun e Yixing, mas aquele assunto era pessoal demais e também envolvia a intimidade de outra pessoa. Tentei conversar com JongIn, que era meu amigo e amigo de Junmyeon, mas ele parecia estar vivendo um momento complicado também, não queria deixá-lo pior, portanto me conti em esperar que aquela ligação se desfizesse em algum momento, mesmo estando um pouco contragosto com aquilo. 

Haviam se passado duas semanas desde do meu surto por causa de Junmyeon e nada havia mudado, ele ainda estava doente e eu estava sentindo aquilo dentro de mim. Eu tentei inúmeras vezes falar com ele e convencê-lo de ir ao hospital apenas para checar sua saúde, mas ele mal falava comigo e parecia ter começado a me evitar. 

Era uma sexta feira e eu estava com uma sensação ruim desde o momento que eu acordei, passei a manhã inteira travando uma luta muito dura comigo mesmo, já que o rosto do ômega de olhos de amêndoas não saia da minha cabeça de jeito nenhum. O dia também parecia estar uma droga, o tempo nublado e as chuvas intercaladas durante o dia me deixou mais depressivo ainda. 

O horário de almoço havia chegado com muito custo e eu Yixing e Sehun corremos para fila sem sequer trocar para o uniforme de basquete, apenas vestimos nossas jaquetas do time, estavamos com muita fome para isso. Um pouco mais a nossa frente consegui ver os cabelos de Junmyeon, ele parecia estar rindo de algo que o namorado de JongIn havia dito, mas mesmo rindo eu senti que ele não parecia estar muito bem, parecia cansado como se a muito não dormisse. Eu entendia que o último ano era regado de responsabilidades e coisas que nós do primeiro ano nem sequer pensamos, mas a sua situação atual não parecia normal. Reparei que ele estava com minha jaqueta sob os ombros e eu me senti muito feliz mesmo. 

Estavamos sentados na mesa habitual, com uma visão estratégica da mesa do baixinho que vivia em meus pensamentos, ele conversava algo com seus amigos e parecia estar bem indeciso, eu prestava atenção na conversa de meus amigos e algumas vezes o olhava comer, mas em uma dessas viradas eu vi que ele não estava mais na mesa, Junmyeon andava na direção da nossa mesa. Ele vinha pensativo olhando para mim como se me chamasse com o olhar e bem, eu apenas obedeci seu olhar me levantando e encontrando-o no caminho. 

– Aqui... – Ele me estendeu a jaqueta que outrora estava em seus ombros, o olhei questionativo e ele sorriu de canto. – É sua.

– Bem, eu sei que é minha, mas eu disse que pegava contigo outra hora... – Levei uma de minhas mãos até a nuca confuso, talvez ele não tivesse entendido o que eu quis dizer.

– Eu sei, mas... Enfim, eu ia te trazer antes, mas estava ocupado demais e acabei esquecendo. – Ele me estendeu um pouco mais o braço com a jaqueta. – Tome...

– Eu fiz alguma coisa errada, hyung? – Perguntei o olhando profundamente, peguei minha jaqueta de volta, mas eu precisava entender o motivo dele. Porque, afinal, ele parecia ter entendido o que eu quis dizer deixando a jaqueta com ele.

– Não, Chanyeol. Eu só não estou tendo tempo recentemente então eu queria resolver isso. Foi bem legal o que tivemos aquela noite, mas eu não acho que posso sair com você mais uma vez, você está sendo super fofo comigo e tudo, sério. – Ele disse baixo para que só eu ouvisse, claro que ninguém parecia estar se importando com a nossa conversa já que havia uma bagunça de conversas pelo refeitório inteiro, mas ele parecia estar envergonhado falando aquilo. – Eu não tenho certeza se você só quer dar umas ficadas ou se você está procurando uma coisa séria mas, independente do que seja, eu não poderia fazer. Você é um gatinho fofo e prestativo e tem muitas opções aqui.

– Okay, hyung. Eu só não consegui entender se isso foi um fora ou não – perguntei me sentindo confuso. – Você está me dispensado dizendo todos esses elogios? 

– Eu estou tentando não parecer um cuzão e terminar tudo numa boa. – Ele soltou um longo suspiro me olhando. – Olha, na boa, Chanyeol. Eu não quero fazer parte das suas memórias ruim do ensino médio, então eu vim aqui amigavelmente te dizer para pegar sua bela jaqueta e dar para outra pessoa...

– Tudo bem, hyung. Eu não vou mentir que estou um pouco desapontado porque não tive nem a oportunidade de pegar o número do seu celular e porque também achei que tivéssemos tendo um papo daora quando a gente se encontrava – disse fazendo uma carinha de decepcionado e vendo-o ficar mais constrangido do que já estava. – Mas pelo visto eu estava enganado, me desculpe qualquer coisa e saiba que não vou te guardar nas minhas memórias ruim, você é lindo demais para ficar lá. Boa sorte com o teu último ano, hyung. Te desejo tudo do melhor...

– Eu também te desejo boa sorte com o seu primeiro ano e aproveite o ensino médio, o máximo que puder... – Ele sorriu parecendo incomodado com alguma coisa, mas a verdade é que eu também estava absurdamente incomodado. 

Nós nem havíamos tido um lance direito e eu já havia sido dispensado, eu estava mal, mais mal do que já havia ficado com qualquer outro término. Talvez porque ainda tinha aquela questão de sentir o que o Junmyeon sentia e que a quase todo momento ele estava na minha cabeça. Mas bem, eu teria que lidar, se ele não queria sair mais comigo não iria insistir, mesmo que fosse o que eu quisesse muito fazer. 

Depois daquele almoço desastroso, onde eu mal consegui comer e Junmyeon saiu como se não tivesse acabado de partir o coração de um adolescente do primeiro ano, eu e meus amigos nos arrumamos para ir ao treino. Meus veteranos decidiram que não iríamos treinar, utilizaríamos as três horas obrigatórias daquele dia fatídico fazendo uma das várias “integrações” que tínhamos quando eles não estavam afim de treinar. Eles costumavam dizer que era importante para o bem de toda a liga atlética de basquete fazer esses jogos de interação para manter a união entre os times de primeiro á terceiro ano, para que quando a liga oficial da escola fosse escolhida todos entendessem que ainda éramos amigos, toda essa história parecia ser ancestral para aqueles caras do quarto ano e eles seguiam a risca todas as regras que haviam sido deixadas pelas gerações anteriores. 

– Atenção! – Um dos veteranos que estava com o apito e a prancheta do professor gritou. – Eu quero Búfalos e Dragões desse lado e do outro quero Gorillas e Lebres, agora!

Nessa escola todos os anos tinham o seu próprio time de basquete, com nome, cor e mascote. Carregávamos o nome do mascote escolhido e tínhamos que entregar para o veterano responsável pelo time na segunda semana depois da formação do time, o que não nos deu muito tempo pra pensar, então fomos no clássico, Búfalos. Homenageando ao Chicago Bulls, todos nós curtíamos então ficou. Tudo que eu sabia era que o segundo ano era os Gorillas, o terceiro as Lebres e os veteranos treinavam todas as quintas feiras com a bela camiseta dos Dragões. 

Nós havíamos sido divididos em dois grandes times para jogar _rouba bandeira_ , cabo de ferro e outras brincadeiras recreativas. Ficamos nessa por duas longas horas que eu já não aguentava mais correr, até que YiFan, o líder do time dos veteranos, apareceu carregando grandes sacolas de comidas e bebidas. Nós fomos tomar um banho para tirar todo o suor das atividades e quando voltamos nos juntamos ao meio da quadra para fazer uma confraternização totalmente desorganizada. 

Bebiamos, comíamos e conversávamos como brutamontes, eramos um bando de adolescente falando besteiras e rindo de coisas nojentas que os outros fazíamos. Eu me divertia conversando com Sehun e JongIn, que mesmo não parecendo muito legal, aquele dia havia decidido participar mais ativamente das atividades extracurriculares. 

– Ei, queridos atletas do meu coração. – YiFan disse alto, chamando atenção para si, todos pararam de conversar ao ouvir a voz grave do alfa ecoar na quadra. – Como eu já havia comentado antes, a nossa festa de boas vindas foi um puta sucesso. – Ele sorriu aberto e se levantou. – E eu como uma boa alma caridosa que sou, resolvi patrocinar mais uma festa da Elyxon.

Todos os adolescente ali vibraram numa gritaria só, quer dizer, quase todos, eu e JongIn apenas nos entreolhamos e demos de ombro. 

– Eu sei, eu sei. Não precisam me agradecer. – O alfa orgulhoso se gabava sem parar. – Espero contar com a presença de todos vocês na minha casa novamente, principalmente você meu filhote precioso. – Yifan apontou para mim e eu confirmei com a cabeça. – Eu não sei onde você se meteu na outra festa, mas ouvi dizer que curtiu muito… – JongIn riu ao meu lado e Yifan o olhou questionativo, o alfa moreno deu de ombro e voltou a comer.

– Prometa pra mim que vai, Park Chanyeol. – Meu veterano voltou a olhar pra mim, sorrindo e com expectativa. – Tenho alguém para te apresentar...

Eu fiz um okay com a mão, enquanto sussurrava um _prometo_. A quadra se encheu de barulho novamente, mas dessa vez eram maliciosos direcionados a mim. Bem, eu não sabia quem poderia ser essa pessoa, mas iria fazer o que Junmyeon havia me pedido.

Voltamos a ter conversas em tom normal um tempo depois, eu estava ocupado conversando com Yifan que me falava sobre basquete e as expectativas que tinha em mim como jogador, quando eu tive aquele sentimento me invadindo novamente. 

Diferentes das outras vezes, eu senti como se estivessem me rasgando por dentro, derrubei a lata de refrigerante que estava em minha mão e me coloquei de pé, Yifan pareceu me falar alguma coisa, mas meu ouvido zumbiu e quando eu dei por mim já estava correndo para fora do prédio B, enquanto minha cabeça gritava _Junmyeon_ por todos os lados. Eu sentia meus pés flutuarem ao correrem em uma velocidade surreal, meus olhos lacrimejavam e eu podia sentir Loey gritar dentro de mim. 

Quando cheguei a biblioteca do prédio D eu senti meu coração apertar mais e meu corpo esquentar, empurrei todos os corpos que vi na minha frente e só parei quando meus olhos viram o pequeno corpo do meu ômega deitado no chão gelado. 

– Junmyeon – sussurrei tocando seu rosto em um leve carinho, ele estava pálido e pude sentir em minhas mãos um líquido viscoso descer. Ele estava sangrando.

Em uma pressa pedi ajuda para o amigo beta de Junmyeon, que parecia estar em choque, para que ele colocasse Junmyeon em minhas costas. Assim que senti o pequeno corpo sob minhas costas, eu corri deixando para trás o beta que havia dito que ficaria para avisar os amigos. Eu sabia onde ficava exatamente o hospital mais próximo, e a enfermagem da escola não parecia estar preparada para aquilo, então eu corri o mais rápido que pude, passando por cima de qualquer pessoa ou coisa que tentasse me parar.

  
  


Já se passaram umas três horas que eu estava sentado naquela sala de espera agoniante do corredor de emergência, eu havia deixado a muito contragosto o corpo de Junmyeon nas mãos de uma enfermeira e outros dois enfermeiros tiveram que me segurar. Eu havia me perdido entre mim e Loey, então fui obrigado a tomar uma leve dose de calmante e, assim que fui liberado, eu corri para a sala de espera. Eu já havia corroído todas as unhas possíveis quando uma enfermeira chamou pelo responsável de Junmyeon, eu respondi e ela disse que ele já estava em um quarto, bem.

– Eu preciso de um responsável maior de idade para saída do Sr. Junmyeon... – A enfermeira que me guiava até o quarto do ômega comentou olhando para a prancheta em suas mãos. – Se você puder pedir para ele o número de um de seus familiares nós ficaríamos muito gratos.

– Tudo bem, irei falar com ele – respondi, mas ainda tinha o foco de ver os lindos olhos de Junmyeon e tirar a imagem de seu rosto pálido e com sangue da minha cabeça.

– Bom, agora ele deve ainda estar dormindo, espere ele acordar e depois vocês conversam sobre isso. – A mulher alta disse sorrindo para mim e me incentivando a entrar. – Qualquer coisa é só apertar o botão vermelho ao lado da cama que eu venho ajudar.

Eu entrei um pouco afobado no quarto assim que a enfermeira se afastou, Junmyeon pareceu tomar um susto quando me viu ali parado com a respiração descompassada, provavelmente pensando de qual maratona eu havia chegado. Me aproximei dele que tinha seus belos olhos arregalados olhando para mim, me sentei ao seu lado e peguei uma mão pálida, dei um beijo leve na mesma e pude ver que, apesar de estar acordado, ele ainda estava pálido. 

– Você está melhor – disse fazendo um carinho em sua mão com a minha bochecha, eu estava absurdamente sentimental e eu ao menos sabia direito o porquê, mas Junmyeon estava também e virou uma palma para o meu rosto fazendo um carinho com seus dedos gelados ali. 

– Estou... – Ele me sorriu bonito, mas eu sentia que não, algo o incomodava.

– Mentiroso – disse deixando outro beijo em sua mão. – Você pode não saber, mas eu ainda sinto você. – Junmyeon soltou uma risada gostosa e se ajeitou na cama.

– Desculpa... – Me olhando nos olhos profundamente o menor disse. – E obrigada, Chanyeol.

Nós ficamos nos olhando por um curto tempo que pareceu levar uma hora, eu e Junmyeon nos sentíamos diferentes e eu podia sentir aquilo tão profundamente que eu até estava um pouco assustado. Nós só havíamos nos beijado uma vez, transado só uma vez também, mas eu sentia como se conhecesse todos os seus sentimentos, bizarro. 

– Ah sim, antes que eu esqueça, a enfermeira pediu para eu falar contigo para pegar o número dos seus pais. – Eu me amaldiçoei muito por quebrar aquele momento de forma tão sem _time_ como aquela e isso fez com que Junmyeon recolhesse sua mão e mudasse seu olhar de foco.

– Meus pais não, por favor... – Ele parecia nervoso. – Ambos estão fora da cidade e ligar para qualquer um dos dois iria ser uma perda de tempo e uma explosão desnecessária. – Ele estendeu sua mão que outrora estava em meu rosto para pegar o seu celular. – Aqui, ligue para o contato com o nome de Minho, ele é um veterano meu e nós somos muito próximos, diga para ele que é uma emergência e peça para ele vir logo. 

Junmyeon me estendeu o aparelho desbloqueado e eu o peguei, fiquei olhando para o mesmo pensando se era uma boa ideia, mas os seus olhos em expectativa não me deixaram escolhas. Deixei um carinho em sua mão e sai do quarto indo para o corredor assim que disquei o número indicado. 

– Alô? – Uma voz um pouco grave soou do outro lado do telefone. – Junma, meu amor, a quanto tempo... – Mesmo que eu tenha sentido alguma coisa se arranhando em meu interior eu me obriguei a engolir.

– É, olá, eu sou o amigo do Junmyeon – disse depois de um longo suspiro. – Você é Choi Minho? Bem, ele me pediu para te ligar, porque tivemos uma emergência no hospital, mas os pais deles estão fora da cidade. Você poderia vir buscá-lo?

– Merda... – Ouvi o barulho do que pareceu ser o cara batendo o pé em algum móvel. – Fora da cidade o meu rabo... – Ele sussurrou, mas eu pude ouvir devido à proximidade do celular. – Eu já estou indo, ele está bem? É muito sério? 

– Não foi nada sério. Ele só passou mal na escola e foi trazido para o hospital, ele já se encontra bem...

– Ah, menos mal! Mas estou indo, diga a ele para aguardar. 

– Tudo bem, muito obrigada! 

Desliguei o quanto antes o celular, o que me arranhava parecia ficar pior toda vez que ouvia aquela voz, revirei os olhos olhando o nome no contato tendo dois corações e suspirei entrando no quarto novamente. Junmyeon parecia super apreensivo e assim que eu entrei seus olhos vieram até mim com expectativa.

– O seu _amado_ já está vindo – disse entregando seu aparelho celular. – Ele parecia bem preocupado com você. 

– Não pira. – Ele me olhou de soslaio. – Minho trabalha com meu pai, então ele meio que é obrigado a prezar pela minha vida já que foi eu que, tecnicamente, coloquei ele dentro da empresa. 

Junmyeon me explicou e eu apenas dei de ombros, sentei novamente na poltrona ao seu lado e peguei sua mão, voltei a fazer um carinho calmo na mesma e assim a gente ficou em um silêncio meio constrangedor e meio confortável. A porta do quarto foi aberta e por ela uma médica loira e alta entrou, ela tinha alguns papéis em mãos e caminhou em nossa direção com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

– Boa tarde, meninos! Sou a Dra. Min Eunjoon – Ela olhou por um momento para os papéis e depois voltou a falar com a gente. – Bom, sr. Kim. Vejo aqui nos seus exames que foi apenas um desmaio por estresse e que o senhor está muito bem. – Nós dois soltamos um suspiro e eu olhei mostrando o quanto estava aliviado. – Esse tipo de coisa é normal na sua situação, mas por favor procure não se estressar muito e descansar devidamente, mesmo sendo um estudante o esforço não é bom para suas condições.

Junmyeon mudou de aliviado para uma estranha careta de questionamento, ele me olhou e depois tornou a olhar para médica que anotava algumas coisas nos papéis.

– Como assim na minha condição, doutora? – Eu estava tão confuso quanto o ômega ao meu lado. – Tem alguma coisa errada comigo?

– Oh, eu deveria ter imaginado. – A dra. Min soltou um longo suspiro e tirou seus óculos. – Junmyeon, você está grávido.

Ouvir aquelas palavras não me chocaram, e pareceram não chocar o menor também, por mais que fosse estranho era como se ambos soubéssemos disso lá do fundo. Junmyeon suspirou e fechou os olhos, ele pareceu sussurrar algo, mas eu estava perdido demais entre minhas emoções que eu não fui capaz de ouvir. Loey, dentro de mim, parecia estar vibrando de felicidade, era aquela parte de mim que parecia saber e ele estava feliz, como se com total certeza que o filho fosse dele. 

– Olhe, Junmyeon. Eu sei que é difícil essa situação, mas eu peço que você pense com calma sobre o que você quer fazer. – A médica se aproximou pegando sua mão com o acesso. – Quando tiver uma decisão, independente de qual seja, venha até nós. Descanse por agora... 

Junmyeon não disse nada, apenas confirmou com a cabeça e suspirou novamente. A médica saiu da sala e eu senti que a tensão na sala aumentou, eu estava lutando contra qualquer coisa que Loey gostaria que eu falasse e me limitei a apertar sua mão contra meus lábios para dizer que eu estava ali por ele. Mesmo que eu não tivesse certeza se o bebê era meu, a verdade é que não tinha como não ser, não fazia muito tempo desde a festa e Junmyeon parecia me confirmar com o olhar aquilo também. Seus olhos escuros buscavam em mim alguma reação, mas eu só me concentrei para mostrar que estava ali por ele.

Nós não fomos capazes de falar nada, ambos estavam pensativos demais e eu particularmente tinha medo de falar qualquer coisa que deixasse tudo pior, não sabia o que dizer e não sabia o que Junmyeon pensava sobre a situação. O tempo pareceu passar devagar enquanto estávamos evitando os olhos um do outro mas, com um estrondo alto, ouvimos a porta do quarto ser aberta.

– Oh, por Deus! Você está bem, Junmyeon. – O namorado de JongIn voou para cima do ômega em um abraço desengonçado, tanto ele quando o alfa moreno estava suados e ofegantes. – O que aconteceu?

Em outro estrondo mais dois amigos de Junmyeon entraram na sala, o menor ao lado do beta que eu descobri se chamar Minseok parecia transtornado, ele correu até o pequeno corpo do menor acamado com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Hyungggggg – Ele soltou em um semi grito de desespero. Seus braços enlaçaram o pescoço de Junmyeon que apenas o recebeu com toda calma. – Eu fiquei extremamente assustado quando Minseok hyung me disse que você tinha desmaiado. Em todos esses anos eu nunca vi isso te acontecer e você parecia tão estranho nesses últimos dias, eu, eu fiquei tão preocupado. – Ele chorava como um filhotinho triste e isso me deixou bem comovido, Minseok o outro amigo de Junmyeon pareceu estar aliviado e se aproximou da cama junto a JongIn. Eu me afastei, deixando que todos eles pudessem se abraçar e dar o apoio emocional que eu naquele momento não poderia proporcionar para o menor acamado. 

– Ei pessoal, eu estou bem. – Junmyeon disse rindo. Seus olhos haviam sumido como eu amava ver, parecia se fazer muito tempo desde que eu tinha o visto sorrir daquele jeito. – Foi apenas um desmaio por estresse. 

Haviam coisas demais me atormentando e ver Junmyeon bem e tendo um momento de descontração com seus amigos me permitiu ficar mais aliviado. Sai do quarto por um tempo, dando privacidade para ele e seus amigos, e fui atrás de algo para comer, estava morrendo de fome e sentia meus músculos finalmente reclamarem da maratona que havia corrido. 

Eu estava sentado em um dos bancos da recepção comendo um lanche de máquina e bebendo uma vitamina, quando vi um homem correr desesperado para o local de registro, ele parecia afobado e eu sentia algo me incomodar nele.

– Boa tarde, é meu nome é Choi Minho e eu vim para ver um paciente, o nome dele é Kim Junmyeon. – Ele disse tudo de uma vez e eu pude entender o estranho sentimento de não gostar dele. 

– Preciso da sua identidade... – A enfermeira pediu e ele tirou a carteira do bolso derrubando o celular. 

– Tsc, um idiota desastrado... – Deixei escapar baixo e tampei a minha boca assim que percebi o que tinha dito. Por sorte nenhum dos dois haviam ouvido. – Loey seu maldito... 

– Senhor, preciso que se identifique, o que o senhor é do Sr. Kim? – A enfermeira dizia enquanto digitava em seu computador. 

– Bem, sou o namorado dele... – Minho disse meio nervoso. – Os pais dele estão fora da cidade então ele me pediu para vir.

 _Namorado_ , eu não tinha mais certeza se os dois eram só amigos mesmo ou se esse cara estava apenas criando história para conseguir tirar Junmyeon do hospital. Independentemente do que fosse ele havia conseguido, depois de pegar um papel na recepção ele passou por mim voando e entrou no quarto onde Junmyeon estava. Eu não me atrevi a entrar lá depois daquilo, mesmo que Loey parecesse fazer uma bagunça dentro de mim, eu não seria tão tapado ao ponto de ir criar uma confusão. 

Eu fiquei ali fora mexendo no celular por todo o tempo que os meninos estiveram lá dentro e depois de um tempo Minseok, JongIn e seu namorado saíram do quarto. 

– Ei, Chanyeol! – JongIn me chamou e eu levantei meu olhar do celular para os três que estavam há minha frente. 

– Eu só queria te agradecer por ter trazido o Junmyeon para cá. – O ômega de olhos redondos e grande me agradeceu. – E muito prazer, sou o Kyungsoo, namorado do JongIn. – Os dois sorriram.

– Eu também queria te agradecer, eu não sei como você soube, mas se não fosse por você eu provavelmente não seria capaz de fazer muita coisa. Obrigado, Chanyeol. – Minseok disse olhando para baixo, parecia um pouco constrangido. 

– Você sabe né, valeu cara! – JongIn disse por último fazendo um _high five_ comigo. – Agora nós vamos embora, Junmyeon terminou o soro e já está sendo liberado, Minho hyung disse que vai levá-lo para casa, então até mais...

Os três saíram depois de nos despedirmos, eu me sentia um pouco traído porque depois de ter corrido todo o caminho com Junmyeon em meus braços e de ter ficado do seu lado era outro cara que iria levá-lo embora em segurança, então não iria ceder, nós precisávamos conversar também. 

Demorou mais um tempo até que visse Junmyeon, Minho e o ômega chorão saírem de dentro do quarto, nossos olhos automaticamente se encontraram e ele pareceu estar meio chocado comigo ali. Minho segurava em seus ombros enquanto eles vinham até mim.

– Pensei que você já tinha ido embora...– Ele disse baixo, dando um sorriso de canto para mim.

– Como eu poderia ir e te deixar aqui? – Disse um pouco amargo com aquele cara ao seu lado o abraçando.

– Está tudo bem agora, Minho e Baekhyun irão me deixar em casa, você pode ir. – Junmyeon se curvou e continuou o seu caminho. 

– Ei, Junmyeon. Espere. – O Chamei virando em sua direção devagar. – Você não acha que precisamos conversar? – Perguntei um pouco desesperado para ter um pouco mais de tempo com ele.

– Hoje não, Chanyeol. – Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos de ameixas, dentro deles havia uma tempestade imensa. – Tenho muito a pensar...

Eu não fui capaz de responder nada e apenas soltei um suspiro quando ele voltou para seu caminho. Eu chutei o pé da fileira da cadeira que a pouco estava sentado e recebi uma repreensão da enfermeira na recepção, eu estava puto, mas ao menos tinha como argumentar com aqueles olhos, ele estava certo, ambos tínhamos no que pensar e nenhuma conversa ia funcionar naquele dia, não queria sobrecarrega-lo.

Voltei para casa me sentindo um inútil perdedor, depois de ver o pai do meu filho ser levado por outra pessoa, alguém que tinha um carro e idade para ajudá-lo, enquanto eu era só um adolescente do primeiro ano que não tinha nem dinheiro para o uber direito. Cheguei em casa e mal ouvi minhas mães falando, apenas passei pela sala e fui direto para o banheiro, tomei um banho refletindo sobre tudo que havia acontecido nessas últimas quatro horas e fui para o quarto pensando sobre o _bebê_ que Junmyeon estava carregando, com total certeza aquela criança era minha e eu teria que ser homem o suficiente e arcar com minhas ações. Eu não lembrava de quase nada daquele dia, mas eu também não vi nenhuma camisinha quando a gente acordou, como eu havia sido tão idiota de deixar Loey tomar controle do meu corpo daquele jeito? Eu não era mais um adolescente de quinze anos fora do controle.

Nenhuma de minhas mães sequer vieram falar comigo, porque elas sabiam que eu não estava em um bom momento para ter uma conversa sincera dos meus sentimentos de filho para mães. Apesar de sermos muito unidos, com o tempo aprendemos a respeitar o espaço um dos outros, principalmente elas com o meu. Sandara sempre era paciente e me esperava para que eu contasse o que estava acontecendo, enquanto Bom na maioria das vezes sempre evitada alguns assuntos, principalmente assuntos como sexo, ela parecia não saber lidar muito com isso. E naquele momento tudo que eu precisava era ficar jogado na minha cama tendo minha cara lambida por Toben ao som de _Superloney¹_ , me sentindo um completo inútil perdido e fodido. 

* * *

Quando Minseok abriu a porta do pequeno auditório com pressa pedindo licença para o meu professor eu fiquei extremamente assustado. 

– Licença professor, mas tem uma emergência e eu preciso do aluno Kyungsoo agora. – Ele me olhou fixamente e eu senti que tinha algo errado. Arrumei minhas coisas e me desculpei com o professor saindo correndo da sala. 

– O que houve? – Perguntei enquanto corríamos para fora do prédio. – Quem morreu?

– Vira essa boca pra lá, Kyungsoo. – Ele me disse aumentando sua cara de preocupado. Paramos de correr quando já estávamos fora do prédio, avistei JongIn correndo em minha direção e eu sabia que ele já havia sentido algo. 

– O que houve? Kyungsoo está aflito e Chanyeol saiu correndo do treino...

– Junmyeon... E-Ele desmaiou enquanto estávamos procurando uns livros de biologia na biblioteca, eu fiquei tão assustado porque o seu nariz também sangrava, mas logo Chanyeol apareceu e o levou para o hospital. Vamos para lá agora. – Minseok disse meio desesperado e eu segurei em suas mãos, eu também estava nervoso e preocupado, mas se eu me desesperasse também, nada seria resolvido. 

– Vamos fazer assim, eu e JongIn vamos na frente, enquanto você vai atrás de Baekhyun. – O beta confirmou com a cabeça e seguiu para o prédio do primeiro ano.

Eu olhei para JongIn e ele entendeu, ajeitamos nossas mochilas na costa e fomos para a lateral do muro que envolvia a escola. Não tinha como sairmos pelo portão da frente não tendo nenhuma emergência, então teríamos que ir por outro lado. 

Nossos olhos se acenderam em suas respectivas cores e senti Dyo, meu lobo, aparecendo aos poucos. Tomei distância suficiente e corri, meu corpo se grudou no topo do muro e em um movimento eu já estava sentado no mesmo esperando por JongIn.

Assim que caímos do outro lado, pegamos nossas mochilas e nos colocamos a correr. Eu tomei velocidade e corri um pouco mais na frente esperando que JongIn me acompanhasse, mas passando por um grande complexo de lojas eu percebi que o mesmo parou, seus olhos já não estavam mais vermelhos e ele encarava o interior de uma loja feminina, como se tivesse visto algo muito importante.

– O que está fazendo?? – Perguntei pegando sua mão e olhando para onde olhava. Ele pareceu acordar de um transe e balançou sua cabeça. . – Vamos, Junmyeon está no hospital...

– Nada, achei que tinha visto alguém conhecido, mas não era, vamos... – Seus olhos voltaram a ficar vermelhos e ele me puxou para correr. 

A verdade é que já fazia algum tempo que JongIn estava estranho, depois dele ter ajudado minha irmã como modelo para sua loja online de roupas, ele pareceu ficar meio distante e mesmo que nós dois disséssemos um apoio moral pra ele falando que as fotos ficaram lindas, o que de fato era verdade, ele parecia ficar um pouco incomodado com os nossos comentários, até ficando um pouco vermelho quando se viu pela primeira vez em um vestido. 

Eu particularmente não entendia o que estava se passando, mas dentro de mim, devido a sua mordida temporária eu conseguia sentir que havia algo lhe incomodando e por mais que eu quisesse perguntar parecia impossível demais achar o _time_ certo. 

Nos movimentamos até o hospital e assim que chegamos ficamos em um silêncio desconhecido e absurdamente constrangedor, o que estava acontecendo com a nossa relação? No final ficamos daquele jeito até Minseok e Baekhyun aparecerem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superloney¹: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFySVeyv4I0  
> Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima semana...  
> créditos de beta para: @seokieeya  
> Goodbye ~ ☁


	3. Sobre nós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venho aqui finalmente lhes entregar o terceiro capitulo. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando essa historia!!   
> Boa leitura e nos vemos nas notas finais ^^

Tudo estava de cabeça para baixo em um piscar de olhos...

Foi em uma manhã um pouco estranha que eu acordei me sentindo péssimo e corri para o banheiro vomitar, minha cabeça doía e parecia que eu havia bebido a noite passada, mas tudo que havia feito era estudar. Minha mãe apareceu e me ajudou a limpar a bagunça, ela me olhava triste e preocupada, mas eu a confortei dizendo que só era um mal-estar. 

Depois daquilo , dia  após dia eu me sentia estranho, meu corpo começou a doer mais frequentemente e  a azia que vinha depois do almoço era horrível. Eu não consegui manter o foco nas aulas direito, prestar atenção nas palestras na parte da tarde consumiam o meu corpo e só me trazia ânsia, o que raios havia acontecido comigo? Eu me permiti buscar na internet o significado daqueles sintomas, mas tudo que fui capaz de ler eram absurdos, como  _ gravidez,  _ mas fui salvo por um site que dizia que poderia ser indigestão e estresse.

E como se não bastasse ,  eu também tinha outros dois problemas fora o estresse que eu estava passando, primeiro Mihye que me parecia um pouco estranha demais e  mais distante, ela quase não aparecia em casa e  raras eram as vezes que nós conversávamos  – as nossas  s exta-feiras especiais começaram a ser deixadas de lado e até Dongwan me questionou  – mas ela apenas nos disse que era por causa de uma pesquisa muito importante que não parecia estar indo bem. E o outro problema era o bonitão do time de basquete, Chanyeol, que parecia estar me perseguindo pelos corredores . E u , por mais que lá no fundo eu gostasse dos seus olhos em mim , aquilo parecia me distrair mais.

No dia que eu senti que eu iria morrer assistindo aquela aula sobre a  história tradicional da cultura coreana , tive que correr para o banheiro, mesmo me sentindo tonto e como se todo o meu  ácido gástrico tivesse consumindo minha garganta, tudo o que eu fui capaz de pensar era como eu gostaria que Chanyeol estivesse comigo . E u não entendia o porqu ê , mas eu só queria ser envolvido pelos seus grandes braços enquanto estava vomitando. Quando sai do banheiro , depois de me lavar , eu acabei  t opando com aquele que ainda estava em meus pensamentos, ele me contou que sentia que havia algo errado comigo e eu comentei com ele sobre o que minha mãe havia me falado que acontecia quando tínhamos uma ligação entre lobos. Apesar de achar fofo como Chanyeol se portava ao meu lado e como ele parecia preocupado comigo , foi ali que eu soube que era hora de parar, mesmo que eu tivesse sentindo algo por ele também, eu não poderia me dar o luxo de me perder mais do que eu já estava perdido. 

Por longas semanas eu tentei me afastar, mas eu parecia ser puxado cada vez mais para Chanyeol, nossas conversas eram divertidas e mesmo quando a gente só se via de relance eu já me sentia tentado a falar com ele. 

Foi depois de explicar para a minha gangue de amigos o que se passava comigo, tanto em relação a Chanyeol quanto em relação a tudo que acontecia em casa, que eu decidi devolver a jaqueta do alfa e dar um fim naquilo. Eu me senti extremamente mal quando vi seus olhos decepcionados quando “terminei” as coisas, mas era necessário, ele não merecia ficar pendurado em um veterano chato como eu, não poderia lhe dar atenção e mais ainda, não voltaria àquelas festas de Yifan nunca mais. 

Logo que eu me sent i pesadamente livre de Chanyeol eu resolvi me concentrar totalmente em meus estudos, mamãe já não voltava para casa fazia-se umas duas semanas, ou pelos menos era o que parecia pois eu não a via a muito tempo. Eu seguia com as dores, ânsias e cansaço absurdo, mas nada poderia me fazer parar de estudar, eu precisava daquela bolsa.  Assim , a bolsa, eu estava cuidando de todo o material do primeiro ano e, calmamente guardava as coisas, a ânsia havia parado e eu me sentia bem depois de alguns dias . P rofessor Seo, meio sem jeito , se aproximou e jogou a bomba para mim, dizendo que devido ao fato da gestão ter sido trocada a quantidade de bolsas para o curso de Adminstração de artes e cultura havia diminuído de quinze bolsas para apenas cinco . E u voltei a me sentir mal. Aquele era o meu sonho e agora parecia que minhas esperanças haviam sido diminuídas com aquela  notícia , mas então eu lembrei que era filho de Mihye, uma ômega forte que conseguiu seu grande sonho de se tornar uma pesquisadora, aquilo  significava que eu também poderia, se me dedicasse. 

Deixei tudo o que poderia me abalar de lado e concentrei nas minhas aulas, chegava em casa depois do dia cansativo, comia algo instantâneo que tinha na geladeira, conversava um pouco com Dongwan e voltava a estudar. Numa terça feira nenhum de nós três parecíamos legais , eu e Minseok que não teríamos aula na parte da tarde decidimos ir para biblioteca para estudar um pouco de biologia . A matéria que , por Deus, não conseguíamos lidar com genética de jeito nenhum. 

Descer todas aquelas escadas para a biblioteca havia me deixado absurdamente cansado, também sentia Suho dentro de mim se revirar e enquanto eu procurava um livro de genética interessante eu senti tudo vir de uma vez, era ânsia, dor de cabeça , o peso do meu cansaço e eu apaguei. 

Quando acordei estava no hospital, haviam muitos olhos em mim, meu corpo parecia mais relaxado e uma enfermeira disse que eu estava bem e que logo iria para o quarto, fizeram alguns exames e em alguns minutos eu estava ao lado de Chanyeol. Era como se eu estivesse em paz assim que suas mãos tocaram as minhas, o alfa de Chanyeol parecia conseguir acalmar Suho que outrora estava agitado. Eu voltei a me sentir inquieto quando disse que precisava do contato dos meus pais, eu jamais poderia ligar para nenhum dos dois e contar que estava no hospital, isso poderia inicialmente criar uma terceira guerra mundial entre Mihye e Dongwan e sem falar na grande tempestade que iria ser aquele hospital com os pais exagerados que eu tenho. Pedi que Chanyeol ligasse para Minho, um veterano que depois de darmos uns beijos virou um amigo próximo, e pedisse para que ele viesse me tirar de lá já que eu o ajudava muito na empresa de meu pai. 

Eu me senti inquieto quando a  médica alta de cabelos negros entrou no quarto, apesar de saber que eu estava bem, dentro de mim em algum lugar sentia que eu não receberia uma notícia tão boa assim, mas com um belo sorriso a Dr. Min me informou que eu estava bem, eu me senti aliviado, no  entanto , tinha algo diferente na frase  _ “na sua situação” _ . Q ue situação eu estava passando? Eu tinha alguma doença crônica? 

Olhei para Chanyeol em questionamento se ele sabia de algo, mas ele pareceu tão perdido quanto eu. A mulher bonita mudou suas feições e tirou seus óculos, ela parecia não estar muito satisfeita com a situação. 

– Como assim na minha condição , doutora? –  p erguntei um pouco receoso. – Tem alguma coisa errada comigo?

– Oh, eu deveria ter imaginado. – Sentia meu coração acelerar e a mão de Chanyeol não parecia fazer mais tão efeito sob a minha. – Junmyeon, você está  grávido .

Eu não conseguia sentir mais nada, em minha cabeça algo  sussurrou um “eu já sabia”, e eu nem fui capaz de me chocar. É claro, naquela festa onde eu e Chanyeol transamos eu não me lembrava de nada, o que não era normal, eu não era aquele tipo de pessoa, Suho e eu tínhamos uma relação muito boa e trabalhávamos na maioria das vezes juntos,  porém , por algum motivo naquela noite ele pareceu tomar conta de todo o meu corpo sozinho. Mas eu não estava assustado, estava tudo bem porque a sensação boa dos nossos corpos juntos ficou, eu confiei em Suho. 

A doutora Min me disse para pensar com calma, mas que acima de tudo a decisão era minha, eu estava um caos por dentro,  _ meu Deus _ . Eu não conseguia ouvir Suho ,  que havia escolhido ficar em  silêncio , tudo o que ouvia era uma  série de vozes me lembrando  d a minha situação, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não conseguia ouvir nada, eu estava absurdamente perdido. Busquei nos olhos de Chanyeol qualquer coisa que fizesse tudo dentro de mim parar por um momento, ele me encarava de volta tentando entender o que se passava em mim. Eu não fui capaz de falar nada porque eu não conseguia nem pensar direito, assim ficamos em um  silêncio esmagador onde eu procurava um pouco de conforto, mas eu só conseguia me sentir constrangido por toda aquela situação.

Como era de se imaginar Kyungsoo, Minseok, Baekhyun e JongIn vieram me visitar, eu me sentia mal por  preocupá-los , mas quando eu vi seus rostos eu me senti mais confortável. O tempo que ficamos juntos me fez esquecer um pouco daquilo que consumia minha mente, os meninos pareceram perceber que eu estava um pouco incomodado com algo, assim começaram a falar sobre coisas aleatórias que haviam acontecido nas suas aulas. 

Quando Minho apareceu na porta do quarto , totalmente despenteado e desesperado , eu soltei um leve riso . E ra engraçado ver como ele se importava em me ver bem e manter o emprego, o mais velho se aproximou e conferiu se eu estava bem. 

– Você não imagina o quanto eu estava assustado, meu Deus seu pai vai me matar se souber que eu vim aqui sem  avisá-lo e mais ainda porque eu menti ser seu namorado. – disse desesperado se sentando na poltrona que outrora era ocupado por Chanyeol. – Que fedor de alfa é esse? Alguém deixou um cheiro pesado aqui. – O alfa mais velho constatou passando suas narinas um pouco próxima da cadeira. – Enfim, você está bem mesmo? 

Eu ri e concordei que estava bem,  esclareci novamente que foi tudo por causa de um surto de  estresse e obviamente omiti sobre a gravidez. Apresentei Minho a JongIn, que era o único que não o conhecia e nós voltamos a ter um papo agradável, mesmo que uma hora  ou outra o mais velho do quarto voltava no assunto  _ contar aos meus pais _ , não é que eu não iria contar, mas não poderia ser agora, não queria esconder nada deles, queria contar a história inteira . P orém não havia pensado direito na situação que eu me encontrava, mal havia digerido o que a  médica havia  dito . Por falar nela, depois de um tempo ela apareceu para me dar alta, junto disso também me deu uns dias de atestado. 

Minho pegou minhas coisas da escola e Minseok, Kyungsoo e JongIn se despediram, prometendo me visitar no outro dia depois da escola, eu concordei e disse para que levassem comidas gostosas pra gente assistir um filme. Baekhyun ficou pois iria junto comigo para casa e assim nós três saímos do quarto frio do hospital. Chanyeol estava sentado totalmente desconfortável em uma cadeira, me sentia mal por ele ter esperado lá aquele tempo todo, aquelas cadeiras eram muito pequenas para seu corpo grande, na verdade pensei que ele já tinha ido para casa depois de saber sobre aquela drástica situação, mas não, ele apenas me deu espaço para respirar.

Nos aproximamos do alfa que já se colocava de pé, em seus olhos eu podia enxergar um sentimento de expectativa e dele emanava uma sensação de ansiedade que me envolviam. Quando eu parei perto de Chanyeol eu lhe agradeci mais uma vez, tivemos um breve  diálogo , mas a verdade é que aquele sentimento de ansiedade estava quase me sufocando, eu sabia que não tinha como nós conversamos naquelas circunstâncias, eu não tinha certeza do que se passava dentro de mim, parecia que eu e Suho não nos entendíamos mais, eu ainda não estava pronto, como ele também não estava. Consequentemente eu  saí , pedindo-lhe que me desse tempo para pensar e deixando-o com seus sentimentos frustrados.

– Então era ele o dono do  cheiro insuportável da cadeira? – Minho comentou enquanto me direcionava para seu carro, Baekhyun vinha atrás soltando um risinho baixo. – Qual é? Você está namorando ele?

– Me erra Minho –  d isse baixo enquanto subia em sua caminhonete. 

– Na verdade ele é um calouro que o hyung pegou na festa de boas-vindas e que ficou gamadinho nele, o Junmy deu até perdido na gente e o Chanyeol deixou a jaqueta dele pro hyung entregar  _ na próxima vez.  _ – Baekhyun contou quando nós três já  estávamos no carro. Eu virei meu corpo para o banco de trás olhando e mandando o idiota calar a boca.

– Uau! Então ,  além de você ter ido em uma festa adolescente, o que você supostamente odeia, você ainda fez o que os adolescentes, que você odeia, fazem e deu perdido nos amigos pra ficar  com um carinha... – Minho riu enquanto tirava o carro do estacionamento. – Esse calouro não deve ser pouca coisa hein, Chanyeol o nome dele? Vou me informar com que tipo de cara o filho do meu chefinho  tá se envolvendo.

– Meu Deus mais um pro bonde dos chatos pra caralho? –  p erguntei em uma falsa irritação. – Eu não  tô saindo com ele nem nada, a gente só transou uma vez.

O alfa bagunçou meus cabelos e eu comecei a observar a rua, depois disso os dois pararam de me encher e fomos em  silêncio para casa. Minho desceu do carro para me ajudar a descer assim que chegamos, ele me perguntou se não queria que eu ficasse com ele ali já que mamãe não havia chegado ainda, no entanto , eu pedi que tanto ele quanto Baekhyun me deixassem descansar sozinho . A mbos respeitaram minha decisão e Minho ,  com um abraço apertado e um beijo suave na testa ,  se despediu voltando para sua grande caminhonete. Baekhyun me deu um grande abraço também e prometeu não contar nada para sua mãe, já que ela faria um escândalo pior que a minha e ligaria na mesma hora para Mihye.

Eu enfim estava em casa, entrei e tranquei a porta da frente, ali mesmo no tapete de entrada eu me abaixei e chore. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo de verdade e me custava acreditar que era real, como eu poderia estar gr á vido assim, do nada? O quão irresponsável eu teria sido para engravidar em pleno último ano do ensino médio? Isso poderia me custar tantas e tantas coisas. Chorei ao ponto de ficar atordoado, eu mal conseguia me ouvir novamente e , portanto, me silenciei apenas pensando em tomar um banho quente. 

Enchi a banheira dourada do quarto da minha mãe e me afundei na  água quente, chorei mais um pouco ali e comecei a pensar sobre a noite de sábado que fiquei com Chanyeol, o que tinha acontecido, nossos corpos se conectaram de uma forma surreal, eu me lembro exatamente da sensação do seu corpo se movendo contra o meu e também acabei por me lembra de como foi quente quando ele por fim  _ fez um nó no meu interior.  _ Bati em minha própria cabeça enquanto xingava Suho por sua impertinência, fiquei na  água quente até que ela esfriasse e meus dedos estivessem enrugados. 

Depois de secar meu corpo e  vesti meu roupão , fui para meu quarto . N o caminho , parei para observar como minha casa parecia a mesma que  há duas semanas atrás, o que significa que Mihye já não visitava ali aquele tempo todo, isso fez o meu coração apertar porque sentia falta dos abraços apertados e das conversas gostosas que tínhamos, queria também poder deitar em seu colo e chorar, mesmo que ela começasse a me encher de perguntas sobre o que havia acontecido. Cheguei no meu quarto e tirei o roupão, enquanto procurava uma roupa leve para dormir, de relance pude ver meu corpo refletido no espelho ao lado do guarda roupa, cheguei mais perto observando as mudanças salientes do meu corpo . Eu não era super vaidoso, usava as roupas que eu gostava e de vez enquanto fazia umas hidratações , ou seja lá o que Baekhyun dizia ser bom pra pele ou para o cabelo, por isso eu nem sequer notei como  – desde o momento em que comecei a passar mal diariamente – meu corpo havia mudado. Meus quadris estavam mais largos, minhas pernas estavam um pouco mas roliças e havia uma pequena barriguinha crescendo no meu abdômen. 

–  Onde é que estávamos que não percebemos tudo isso , Junmyeon? – Me questionei passando a mão pelo meu corpo , parando em minha barriga. – Onde é que estávamos com a cabeça? – Soltei um longo suspiro e voltei para o guarda roupa , pegando o primeiro par de pijamas que alcancei, queria sumir, queria me afundar na minha bela cama de casal e negar a minha existência porque eu estava exausto naquele momento. 

.

.

.

.

O sol já brilhava fortemente pela minha janela, eram 12h00 e eu não tinha sido capaz de levantar daquela cama . O s meninos ainda estavam na escola e eu estava definhando no meio dos lençóis azul mar. Minha cabeça doía devido ao choro do dia anterior e meu mal-estar estava péssimo, só me levantei quando senti uma quantidade de  vômito já alojada em minha garganta, corri para o banheiro e coloquei tudo pra fora. Eu estava sozinho em casa e naquele momento eu parecia estar sozinho na vida, me sentei de frente ao vaso e apoiei minha cabeça no assento do mesmo. 

– Você não pode ser mais gentil comigo , bebê? –  p erguntei acariciando minha barriga. – Poxa, você apareceu assim, sem eu querer, então você poderia pelo menos não me fazer ficar tão mal? 

Eu havia conversado com Suho e suas emoções me diziam que era o que ele queria muito naquele momento, eu não estava certo daquilo,  óbvio , haviam muitas responsabilidades que eu provavelmente não seria capaz de lidar. Mas Suho se recusava  a me deixar pensar conscientemente, me direcionando para qualquer coisa que não fosse fazer mal para o filhote. 

Perto das cinco, o período final de aula, eu ouvi a campainha tocar, me levantei e com a roupa abarrotada mesmo fui atender. Quatro pares de olhos cheios de ansiedade foram cravados em mim.

– Nossa Junmyeon, é assim que costuma receber suas visitas? Que vendaval passou por você? – Kyungsoo falou enquanto tirava seus sapatos e corria me abraçar. – Eu não acho que deva perguntar se você está bem, porque sua cara claramente  denúncia que não, então, você quer nos contar o que está acontecendo? – Minseok e os outros dois meninos na sala se juntaram ao nosso abraço.

– Mas depois , porque eu quero muito conseguir prestar atenção no filme, vamos assistir Frozen II poxa... – Baekhyun disse acariciando meus cabelos. 

JongIn e Baekhyun foram se sentar no sofá, o ômega ficou responsável por ensinar JongIn como as coisas funcionavam lá em casa, tanto a TV quanto  às regras nada a ver da minha mãe como por exemplo, assistir filme só com todos deitados juntinhos no chão, sem sujar o sofá com salgadinho. Enquanto isso , Kyungsoo se alojou na cozinha preparando mil potes para todas as pipocas e salgadinhos. Minseok pegou em minha mão e virou meu corpo ligeiramente em sua direção

– Você está pálido e seu rosto inchado me diz que você chorou também. – Ele suspirou e acariciou meu rosto, em seguida me puxando para um abraço. – Independente do que seja, saiba que você não está sozinho, nós estamos aqui pra você. 

Eu chorei um pouquinho a ponto de molhar seu ombro, ele acariciou minhas costa e naquele momento eu senti uma vontade imensa de lhe falar tudo, eu queria dizer que estava  grávido , o quanto meu corpo doía e como aquele  mal-estar era terrível, mas eu não podia fazer isso daquele jeito, por tanto só sequei minhas  lágrimas e lhe confirmei com a cabeça.

– Obrigada , hyung... 

Dei uma passada no banheiro para lavar o rosto e me recuperar, quando voltei tudo já estava pronto e o meu lugar entre Minseok e Kyungsoo estava me aguardando, assim que deitei senti Baekhyun se ajeitar no meio de minhas pernas em um semi abraço. Daquele jeito, onde eu podia sentir a calma e o apoio irradiando de meus amigos eu pude me concentrar em Frozen II e como Christopher tinha sido um inútil o filme inteiro , apenas preso no pedido de casamento para Anna. 

Quando o filme acabou todos nós nos levantamos, já eram sete horas, então resolvemos pedir pizza para o jantar. Eu e Minseok estávamos arrumando as coisas na cozinha enquanto Baekhyun e o casal estavam , supostamente , arrumando as coisas na sala, apesar de eu estar extremamente apreensivo eu senti os olhos do beta queimar as minhas costas, na verdade todos eles me olhavam em expectativa, mesmo que tentassem fingir que estavam tranquilos era visível como queriam saber. Terminei de lavar a louça e ajudei Minseok a terminar com o resto, voltamos juntos para sala onde os outros três estavam, JongIn estava sentado no meio das pernas de Kyungsoo, enquanto Baekhyun estava sentado no chão, rindo de algo que eles estavam conversando. Me sentei ao lado do ômega que estava no chão, eles pararam por um momento de conversar e se atentaram aos meus movimentos. 

Minseok que já conhecia bem a minha casa apareceu segurando o meu  'Monopoly' nas mãos , intimando todos para jogar, nos arrumamos em volta da mesinha de centro e iniciamos a partida. Eu não conseguia me concentrar direito na verdade, sentia a ansiedade vindo de todos lados e inclusive de mim, queria muito contar a eles e eles  também pareciam dispostos a ouvir, por tanto, enquanto JongIn mexia os dados em sua mão eu soltei a grande bomba presa na minha garganta.

– Eu estou  grávido ... – O alfa que brincava com os dados deixou cair de sua mão. E todos ao redor da mesinha fixaram seus olhos em mim, eu suspirei e baguncei meus cabelos levemente arrependido por ter contado. – Isso não é brincadeira...

– Okay... – Kyungsoo disse parecendo organizar seus pensamentos. – Como isso aconteceu? Quer dizer, quando isso acontece?

– Na festa dos calouros –  s ussurrei.

– Oh MEU DEUS! – Baekhyun soltou em um suspiro. – Hyung... 

– Vocês não usaram camisinha? – Minseok perguntou enquanto me olhava um pouco assustado.

– E-Eu não me lembro, a verdade é que aquela noite ficou toda nublada na minha mente, Suho tomou conta do meu corpo, como o lobo dele deve ter tomado conta também... – Abaixei minha cabeça, não seria capaz de lidar com os olhares decepcionados dos meus amigos.

– Seu cio , hyung... Ele veio normal nesses dois meses? – Kyungsoo perguntou.

– Eu tive um cio uma semana depois da festa, então pra mim estava tudo normal. Eu estava tão ocupado com as coisas da escola que eu ao menos reparei que esse mês eu não tive cio.

– O que você vai fazer agora , hyung? Chanyeol sabe? – JongIn finalmente se pronunciou. 

– Ele estava comigo quando a  médica me contou... – Apoiei meu rosto na mesinha de centro , fechando meus olhos, eu estava mais leve por compartilhar com alguém, mas estava com medo do que iria acontecer dali em diante. O  silêncio reinou por alguns minutos na sala enquanto todos pareciam pensativos demais.

– Olha , Junmyeon, eu sei que isso não é fácil mas eu quero que você saiba que vamos estar aqui pra você independente da sua decisão. – Minseok envolveu seus braços na minha cintura me dando um abraço lateral.

– Isso mesmo , hyung . E stamos aqui pra te ajudar no que for... – Baekhyun começou a acariciar minha cabeça.

– Eu não sei se vou ser um bom tio, mas eu também vou estar aqui caso você precise comprar fraudas... – Kyungsoo comentou e eu deixei um riso escapar enquanto arrumava minha postura vendo meus amigos se aproximarem mais de mim.

– Ei , hyung, eu já fui tio uma vez então eu posso te ajudar a trocar as fraudas caso você queria... – JongIn disse sorrindo largo para mim. 

Nós cinco nos afundamos em um abraço apertado e eu me senti amado e mais calmo, aquele momento estava sendo muito importante para mim, provavelmente sem eles eu estaria em um surto completo e já estaria afundado no meu próprio  vômito e choro. Ficamos ali conversando sobre como poderia ser o bebê, se ele teria meu belo rosto e qual seria o nome mais adequado e , mesmo que um pouco incerto , a ideia de ter o bebê não me parecia mais tão impossível . M eus amigos estavam do meu lado, Chanyeol também parecia estar e meus pais com certeza iriam me apoiar, certo?! 

Os meninos anunciaram, perto das dez mais ou menos, depois de termos jantado e arrumado tudo, que iriam dormir ali comigo. Baekhyun havia contado a eles que Mihye não voltava para casa  há um tempo e eles disseram que não era bom deixar um  grávido sozinho em casa. O resto da noite foi regada por risadas gostosas dos meus amigos e , vez ou outra , eu indo ao banheiro vomitar, sempre acompanhado de um dos garotos como um tipo de guarda costas. Perto das uma da manhã todos nós fomos dormir, na cama eu e Baekhyun deitamos enquanto no colchão do chão JongIn, Kyungsoo e Minseok dividiam um grande colchão de casal. Eu demorei um pouco pra pegar no sono pensando em como iria resolver tudo aquilo, por mais que estivesse meio incerto  eu ainda precisava conversar com Chanyeol e faria isso no dia seguinte na escola. 

.

.

.

.

Foi bem difícil conseguir convencer meus amigos que eu estava bem para ir a escola, a verdade é que o mal-estar não iria passar e eu não poderia ficar pra sempre em casa, além de perder muita matéria eu também iria surtar passando o dia inteiro ali. Kyungsoo preparou para mim uma  água com limão bem gelada para que quando a azia aparecesse eu pudesse amenizar, ele também viu umas  receitas para pessoas  grávidas na internet e tentou fazer com o que tinha em casa, para que reduzisse meu mal-estar. E depois de muita luta ,  entre nós cinco tentando nos arrumar , conseguimos finalmente sair de casa. Fomos todos juntos no carro de Minseok e todos pareciam agitados falando sobre as aulas que teriam e vez ou outra voltando para o assunto da minha gravidez. 

Chegamos na escola no horário normal, ficamos no pátio conversando e eu não fui capaz de ver Chanyeol, os professores que passavam por nós perguntavam sobre como eu estava e até Yifan parou para conferir se eu estava bem. O sinal tocou e eu e meus dois amigos fomos para sala de aula . V ez ou outra eles perguntavam se eu estava bem e eu ,  apesar do mal-estar, ainda estava bem, talvez já estivesse um pouco acostumado. Já está próximo do horário de almoço quando eu senti meu celular vibrar no bolso do blazer, pedi licença para ir ao banheiro, pois não era comum que me mandassem mensagem em período de aula. 

_ “Oi hyung, tudo bem? Eu espero que sim... Eu acabei não aguentando e tive que pedir o seu número para o JongIn, espero que você não fique bravo, mas será que podemos conversar na hora do almoço? Ass. Chanyeol ” - Número desconhecido [11:40 _ ]

Eu pretendia encontrar Chanyeol de qualquer jeito na hora do almoço, já que eu sentia que aquele assunto entre nós não poderia mais ser adiado. Senti meu coração dar um pulo de felicidade ao perceber que o Alfa provavelmente deveria ter enchido muito o saco de JongIn para conseguir meu número, e por saber que ele também queria conversar sobre aquilo, apesar de tudo nós precisávamos resolver as coisas.

_ “Oi Chanyeol, tudo bem, eu entendo... Podemos nos encontrar no segundo andar na sala do clube de artes  _ _ às _ _ 13h20.” - Junmyeon [11:50] _

Mandei a mensagem para o Alfa e em seguida coloquei meu celular no silêncio, voltei o mais depressa para a sala porque já havia perdido conteúdo no dia anterior, não poderia deixar acumular. Na sala , Kyungsoo e Minseok sussurravam um para o outro e quando me viram eu já sabiam sobre o que falavam,  silibei que estava bem e sentei em meu lugar. 

.

.

.

.

Eu estava me sentindo um pouco cansado depois do final da última aula e foi bem difícil conseguirem me convencer a descer para almoçar, eu não estava muito afim de comer, mas se eu não comesse pelo menos um pouco Kyungsoo e Minseok iriam me atormentar pelo resto do dia e eu não estava disposto pra isso também. Caminhamos como sempre até o prédio B e nos alojamos na fila que já estava um pouco grande.

– Eu disse que era pra gente ter vindo mais cedo, agora está com uma puta fila . F eliz , Junmyeon? – Kyungsoo dizia emburrado batendo o pé no chão e eu dei de ombros. 

– Bom , pelo menos JongIn e Baekhyun conseguiram pegar a nossa mesa, eles falaram que vão esperar a gente para comer juntos. – Minseok disse atento ao celular. 

– Diga a JongIn que pode almoçar sem mim, a fila ta muito grande e estamos quase no final, não posso deixar meu amor passar fome... – Kyungsoo disse fazendo um biquinho. 

Eu estava distraído com a cabeça levantada tentando evitar a azia que me atormentava até que senti uma cutucada  de Minseok no meu braço , ele que tinha seus olhos presos ao alfa de cabelos vermelhos que vinha em nossa direção. 

– É , hyung... Eu guardei lugar pra você na fila, não é muito bom pra você ficar esperando aqui por muito tempo. – Chanyeol disse baixo assim que chegou mais próximo, ele parecia um pouco envergonhado e eu o achei fofo. 

–  Huuh ! – Kyungsoo comemorou. – Mas ele só vai se a gente puder ir junto... 

– Tudo bem, acho que os caras do time não vão reclamar. – Chanyeol disse coçando a nuca e olhando para seu pessoal na fila. 

– Tá tudo bem , Chanyeol . P ode ir, daqui a pouco a gente entra. – Eu disse sorrindo para o menino que pareceu ficar tão vermelho quanto o seu próprio cabelo.

– Mas hyung, não é bom pra você ficar muito tempo em pé, seus pés podem inchar... – Ele retrucou, senti emanar um forte  feromônio de proteção do mais alto e aquilo pareceu me atrair 

– Ai sério, vamos logo... – Minseok disse enganchando em meu braço, percebi que Kyungsoo fez o mesmo e começaram a me arrastar para o lugar de Chanyeol. 

– Você quer que todos os ômegas se agarrem ao teu macho? Seus  feromônios de proteção estão muito forte... – Kyungsoo sussurrou. 

Nos colocamos onde Chanyeol estava e  ouvimos alguns sussurros dos outros calouros. O alfa se aproximou e um de seus amigos de time pediu para que ele se acalmasse e parasse de encher o pátio com seu cheiro. Os dois amigos de Chanyeol nos cumprimentaram e voltaram a conversar entre si, nós três estávamos um pouco constrangidos e meus olhos xingavam Minseok e Kyungsoo pela situação que estávamos. 

Depois da pequena vergonha de roubar fila dos calouros , o nosso almoço se seguiu normal, Minseok foi o primeiro a levantar da mesa, dizendo que tinha algo para fazer e que mais tarde nos contaria. Eu levantei logo em seguida anunciando que iria resolver as coisas com Chanyeol e Baekhyun , não me parecendo querer ficar de vela , veio logo atrás dizendo que iria para o clube de música encontrar com seus outros amigos para treinarem.

Eu senti quando os olhos de Chanyeol me alcançaram sair do refeitório e senti uma presença basicamente me seguindo logo em seguida. 

– Ei, não fica me seguindo como uma sombra, pode andar ao meu lado por favor? – Parei e pedi o olhando, ele parecia meio receoso e se aproximou.

– Tudo bem pra você nos verem juntos? – Ele me perguntou e eu o olhei questionativo. 

– Por que não estaria? –  p erguntei dando de ombros.

– Acho que algumas pessoas já sabem que a gente meio que saiu... –  Nós caminhávamos lado a lado até a sala de artes. 

– E daí? Eu não devo nada para ninguém aqui e imagino que você também não. – Peguei a chave que estava pendurado embaixo do quadro com a foto do último acampamento que tivemos. 

– Eu estou super bem com isso, só sei lá, depois do fora que você me deu... 

– Okay, você tinha que voltar nesse fatídico episódio? Desculpa , tá legal... 

Nós entramos na sala e eu fechei a porta a trancando por dentro, eu não sabia o que falar exatamente então apenas me sentei em cima de uma das carteiras que existia na sala, ele também parecia meio perdido e eu acabei me sentindo sufocado pela situação. 

– Então, primeiro eu quero que você saiba que o bebê... sem dúvidas nenhuma é seu. – Soltei de uma vez só e ele me olhou assustado. 

– Eu nunca duvidei... – Chanyeol sussurrou um pouco envergonhado. – E é por isso que eu quero que você saiba que eu vou estar ao seu lado para tudo. – Ele suspirou e chegou um pouco mais próximo de mim, se encostou na mesa ao lado da minha me  olhando . – A verdade , Junmyeon , é que eu gosto de você . M uito mais do que eu pensei que poderia gostar. Desde a vez que a gente se encontrou próximo da biblioteca do seu prédio quando eu fui levar uns livros pra lá, eu não paro de te olhar e não só isso, toda vez que te vejo meu lobo parece se agitar também, e depois daquela noite eu me senti completamente rendido por você, mesmo que eu tentasse negar... – O alfa suspirou. – Me senti mal por ficar feliz depois de ouvir que você estava carregando um filhote meu, me desculpe, eu nem sei sua resposta ainda, mas já me senti super animado com essa ideia. 

Eu estava um tanto chocado com a as palavras de Chanyeol e nem sequer parecia real para mim, eu não vou mentir que estava um pouco com medo de qual rumo nosso  diálogo ia tomar, mas me parecia que as coisas seriam tranquilas. Eu respirei fundo e olhei para o teto branco da sala, aquela situação era complicada, mas eu precisava ser sincero.

– Bem, toda essa situação , eu não irei mentir que pra mim parece muito insana. A gente nem se conhece direito. – Encarei o menino de cabelos vermelhos ao meu lado. – Eu não estou preparado para ter um bebê , Chanyeol . M as sinto que menos ainda para tira-lo... 

A verdade é que minha mãe já havia me contado sobre essas  clínicas de aborto, apesar de ser legal no  país , elas não eram preparadas para ômegas homens. Muitos acreditavam que as mulheres e os homens eram iguais, mas obviamente não, o procedimento era mais difícil e mais arriscado, tinham muitas notícias de morte, e em outros casos deixaram sequelas graves que prejudicaram a vida desses ômegas. Chanyeol parecia preocupado, ele mexia nervosamente seus dedos no colo e parecia um pouco inquieto.

– O que nós iremos fazer? – Perguntei, ele desencostou da mesa e chegou mais próximo de mim, parou apenas alguns centímetros do meu corpo e eu senti aquela sensação de proteção emanando dele novamente.

– Eu disse que vou estar aqui para o que você precisar , Jun... Se você tiver de acordo, vamos ter o bebê, eu sei que nós não nos conhecemos totalmente, mas podemos nos conhecer passando por isso juntos. – Ele se aproximou mais e acariciou meu rosto. – Eu vou tomar responsabilidade, vou cuidar de você e do  _ nosso  _ bebê. 

– É arriscado –  s ussurrei.

– Todas as saídas são arriscadas , Jun... – Senti seus dedos indo para a parte traseiras da cabeça puxando meu rosto para seu peito em um abraço. – Eu não  tô te pedindo para  casar comigo, mas apenas me dá uma chance, a gente nem precisa chamar de namoro se você não quiser... eu quero tomar responsabilidade e quero te conhecer também.

– Tudo bem, vamos nos conhecer. – Levantei meu rosto e encarei seus olhos em um vermelho escuro, eles refletiam sua felicidade escondida. 

– Obrigado por nos dar uma oportunidade. – Chanyeol disse esfregando minha bochecha, ele me deu um leve selar e voltou a me abraçar. 

Nós ficamos naquele abraço gostoso onde eu sentia sua felicidade e proteção até que alguém bateu na porta do clube perguntando se havia alguém ali dentro. Me soltei de Chanyeol, estava corado por ter me perdido em seus braços e ele apenas sorriu dando de ombros. Abri a porta e uma caloura esperava para sua atividade no clube começar entrou, eu e o alfa saímos da sala e ele se despediu de mim com um carinho na bochecha e um beijo na testa. 

Eu ainda custava acreditar naquela situação, sequer parecia ser real, mas eu teria que me  acostumar .

Depois de ajeitar toda a sala do clube de artes eu fui para o prédio D, teria uma aula de Cultura e em seguida um workshop de estudo para vestibular, estava animado pois tinha expectativas naquele workshop, mas a minha azia começava a me deixar preocupado se conseguiria assistir aos dois. Perto do prédio C um Chanyeol suado e cansado me esperava, ele tinha em mãos uma garrafinha de  água com limão, o alfa sorriu assim que me viu e se aproximou me entregando a mesma. 

– Senti que você não estava muito bem e JongIn me disse que você estava tendo muita azia, preparei essa  água com limão para você. – Ele sorria largo. – Não exagere e se precisar de qualquer coisa hoje estamos treinando na quadra externa perto do teu prédio, só me mandar uma mensagem que eu corro lá. 

– Obrigada –  d isse meio sem jeito. – Pode deixar, vou tentar o meu melhor. 

– Até mais... – O ruivo se despediu correndo para o campo. Eu ri quando ele saiu e senti meu rosto esquentar.

Voltei para o meu caminho indo para o interior do prédio da escuridão, subi para a sala parando pelo menos umas duas vezes por causa da azia  horrível que me obrigava a parar , tomar  água e respirar. Pensei que encontraria os meus dois amigos estudando, mas parecia que estavam ocupados com seus outros afazeres. Então , sozinho peguei meu caderno de anotação na mochila e me sentei para revisar a última aula de Cultura que tivemos.

Quando o sinal tocou eu me levantei e fui para a aula, tomando cuidado o tempo todo com azia e com o mal-estar, para que além de que ninguém percebesse eu também não atrapalhasse a aula. Graças a  água que Chanyeol me deu eu pude me manter a aula inteira, quando acabou passei na sala para pegar minha mochila e ali em cima da minha mesa tinha um lanche natural com um bilhete fofo que depois de ler soube que era de Chanyeol. Ele estava sendo muito atencioso e apesar de estar adorando ainda estava preocupado até quando tudo seria assim, fofo. Arrumei minhas coisas e fui para o workshop, no canto direito da sala Kyungsoo e Minseok me esperavam.

.

.

.

.

Já era hora da saída, mas Minseok saiu correndo na frente deixando Kyungsoo e a mim perdidos, nos entreolhamos e voltamos a arrumar nossas coisas. Fomos juntos até o portão onde um Baekhyun constrangido me esperava ao lado de um Chanyeol despreocupado. 

– O que faz aqui? –  p erguntei meio sem jeito sentindo os olhares desconfiados dos meus dois amigos queimar minhas costas.

– Só queria ter certeza que estava tudo bem com você... Já está indo embora? Quer que eu te acompanhe? – O alfa perguntou.

– Tudo bem , não precisa, eu sempre desço pro ponto com o Baekhyun, não se preocupe... – Baekhyun acenou para Chanyeol se tranquilizar. – Você deveria ir, te mando mensagem quando chegar em casa.

– Okay, já que você vai acompanhado eu fico mais tranquilo. – Ele sorriu e acariciou meus cabelos me deixando vermelho. – Me mande uma mensagem então...

Eu confirmei com a cabeça e Chanyeol tomou seu caminho para o lado oposto do meu, pelo visto ele pretendia se desviar totalmente de seu caminho para me levar embora. 

– Hmm... Que fofo, vocês já estão nessa fase do relacionamento? – Kyungsoo passou seu braço pelo meu pescoço.

– Não enche Soo, cadê o teu gadinho? –  p erguntei procurando JongIn com os olhos.

– Ei, não fala assim do meu namorado, enfim, ele disse que tinha que fazer alguma coisa com o pai dele, algo de família... – Ele disse fazendo uma careta. – Eu estou indo porque já está dando minha hora, beijos amores, até amanhã . E você Baekhyun se não quiser ser mastigado pelo Alfa bonitão, por favor deixe o namorado dele seguro em casa... – O ômega de cabelos pretos piscou para o outro que estava ao meu lado e saiu rindo.

– Vamos , hyung . Q uero comprir com a minha missão devidamente, não quero apanhar do seu namorado.

– Meu Deus, você e o Kyungsoo são um inferno hein... – Eu revirei meus olhos e Baekhyun riu. 

Fomos embora de ônibus como sempre e nos separamos quando chegamos a porta de casa, o caminho inteiro eu e Baekhyun viemos conversando sobre como eu havia me resolvido com Chanyeol e sobre o bebê, falar pela primeira vez a frase  _ “meu bebê”  _ foi muito louco, mas ao mesmo tempo eu senti uma coisa esquentar dentro de mim, um calor gostoso. 

Eu estava exausto e pelo que observei Mihye não havia voltado ainda, tirei meus sapatos e entrei em casa pegando o celular para tentar saber do paradeiro de minha mãe sumida por quase dois meses. Mesmo que nós trocássemos mensagem quase diariamente, não era normal ela passar tanto tempo sem estar em casa. 

– Olá senhora , sumida . N ão tem mais casa? –  d isse assim que ela atendeu.

– Desculpe , Junmyeon . É que estou muito ocupada com tudo aqui, a experiência foi de mal a pior e alguns professores do instituto estão querendo  cancelá-la , estou em uma briga feia aqui, inclusive estou me preparando para uma reunião agora. – Ela disse apressada. – Quando tudo estiver sob controle eu volto para casa, se precisar de alguma coisa peça para Hyojin ou ligue para o seu pai... Até mais , filho.

Mihye desligou o celular na minha cara e eu fiquei totalmente chocado, mesmo que tudo estivesse complicado minha mãe nunca ficou tão distante daquela maneira.

– Como vou pedir para Hyojin me dar aquele abraço apertado de mãe que só você sabe me dar? –  s ussurrei para a tela preta do meu celular.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo de fato, mas eu queria muito que tudo se resolvesse lá no centro de pesquisa porque eu precisava conversar com Mihye sobre aquela situação. Todos ao meu redor já haviam me dado o seu apoio, mas nada se comparava ao apoio e  diálogo que só Mihye era capaz de me dar, além de ser minha mãe ela era minha melhor amiga, a mulher mais  sábia que eu já havia conhecido e ela poderia me ajudar a organizar tanto meu lado sentimental quanto meu lado racional, eu precisava da minha família. 

Fiz algo rápido para comer e fui para sala me deitar para descansar, comecei a fazer um leve carinho em minha barriga a onde o bebê fez sua morada, conversava baixinho sobre minhas inseguranças. Eu não poderia culpar um ser tão pequeno por uma burrada que eu e outro cara havíamos feito e pensar em como seria um  bebê com minhas feições misturadas com a do grandalhão foi bem divertido. Senti meu celular vibrar em meu bolso e o peguei.

**Alfa Bonitão[18:20PM]:**

_ Ei hyung, ainda não chegou em casa? _

  
  


**Junmyeon[18:20PM]:**

_ Cheguei já faz um tempo, desculpe não mandar _

_ mensagem, estava falando com minha mãe. _

**Alfa Bonitão[18:21PM]:**

_ Tudo bem!  _

  
  


**Alfa Bonitão[18:22PM]:**

_ Contou pra ela? _

  
  


**Junmyeon[18:22PM]:**

_ Ainda não tive oportunidade, ela não está ficando em _

_ casa ultimamente _

**Alfa Bonitão[18:23PM]:**

_ Sua mãe não trabalha na cidade? _

  
  


**Junmyeon[18:23AM]:**

_ Não, ela trabalha em Daejeon, em um centro de _

_ pesquisa da KAIST  _ _ University _ _.  _

**Alfa Bonitão[18:24AM]:**

_ Entendi _

**Alfa Bonitão[18:25PM]:**

_ Uma das minhas mães trabalha como advogada e _

_ a outra trabalha em casa.  _

  
  


**Junmyeon[18:26M]:**

_ Entendendo, que legal você ter duas mães. Eu tenho _

_ uma mãe e um pai. E a mãe do Baekhyun que também _

_ é quase minha mãe... _

  
  


**Alfa Bonitão[18:26PM]:**

_ Kkkkkk deve ser legal ter duas mães e dois pais. _

  
  


**Alfa Bonitão[18:27PM]:**

_ Junmyeon _

_ Se tiver tudo bem para você... eu posso conta _

_ para elas do nosso bebê? _

**Junmyeon[18:29M]:**

_ Elas terão que ficar sabendo uma hora ou outra, então _

_ tudo bem. _

  
  


**Alfa Bonitão[18:29PM]:**

_ Obrigada por tudo Jun hyung  _ _ ♡ _

  
  
  
  
  


Depois de repensar sobre a decisão de deixar Chanyeol contar para sua família sobre minha gravidez eu concordei que estava tudo bem, como um adolescente menor de idade que escolheu tomar responsabilidade esse deve ser o primeiro passo. Eu nunca fui a favor de esconder as coisas dos pais, já que com os meus sempre funcionamos na base da verdade, então aquela era definitivamente a melhor coisa a se fazer, esperava que desse tudo certo com ele e que suas mães fossem compreensivas. 

Nós ficamos conversando sobre coisas banais e sobre o nosso bebê, chegando até planejar a ir ao pré-natal juntos ainda aquela semana. As coisas estavam caminhando tranquilamente então estava até mais aliviado.

.

.

.

.

No outro dia Chanyeol me esperou no pátio da escola com um lanche saudável e uma garrafa com  água e limão, minha mais nova companhia de luta contra a azia. Deixei meus amigos que estavam fazendo barulhos infantis ao verem o alfa, para trás caminhando até o maior.

– Como está? Dormiu bem? Passou mal? – Chanyeol perguntou enquanto acariciava minha bochecha, estávamos sentados juntos na grama verde que havia no pátio  externo . 

– Estou bem, dormi bem e não passei mal. Na verdade, meus mal-estares e vômitos diminuíram depois que eu parei de me sobrecarregar. E você? – Olhei para o alfa ao meu lado.

– Estou bem. – Abri meu lanche e ofereci para o ruivo. – Não quero, se eu comer o primeiro pedaço irei roubar seu namorado. – Revirei meus olhos e comecei a comer o lanche. 

– Você contou para suas mães ontem? – Perguntei.

– Não... – Ele suspirou. – Eu queria contar para as duas juntas, mas atualmente Sandara está chegando muito tarde do trabalho.

– Entendi. Me conte a reação delas assim que você contar, e qualquer coisa pode vir até a minha casa. – Nós sorrimos um para o outro.

– Minhas mães costumam ser tranquilas, acho que vai dar tudo certo... – Chanyeol levou sua grande mão até meus cabelos e começou a acariciar enquanto eu comia meu lanche. Podia sentir seu corpo emanando uma tranquilidade gostosa que nos envolvia.

– Sabe que não precisa me comprar lanches o tempo todo , né? – p erguntei assim que terminei. – Sou muito grato pelo lanche de hoje, mas não quero que fique gastando dinheiro comigo a rodo.

– Tudo bem. – Ele riu. – Não irei ficar te comprando comida o tempo todo, mas se precisar de alguma coisa pode ou tiver algum desejo é só me pedir , tudo bem?!

– Okay... –Sorri. – Irei lhe avisar de todos os meus desejos.

– Quero até os mais insanos. – Nós rimos e Chanyeol se aproximou de mim, ele deixou um selar demorado em minha testa e se levantou me estendendo a mão.

– Daqui a pouco vai bater o sinal, quero que você possa ir tranquilamente para sua sala, então vamos. – Eu peguei sua mão e me levantei. 

Caminhamos lado a lado para o meu prédio e depois de me deixar na porta do mesmo Chanyeol foi para seu bloco. Quando cheguei no corredor da nossa sala pude vislumbrar Kim Minseok de beijinhos com um menino muito bonito, assim que ele abriu os olhos e me viu se despediu do menino que passou por mim e pude ver que parecia com o carinha que ele estava de papo na festa de Yifan. 

– Que bonito hein , Sr. Minseok, veio para escola para ficar de namorico? –  p erguntei alcançando seu braço e puxando-o para dentro da sala.

– Ah, então quer dizer que você e Kyungsoo podem estar namorando e eu tenho que ficar assistindo? – Ele perguntou e eu ri, nos aproximamos de Kyungsoo que olhava pela janela distraído, e sentamos em nossos lugares. 

– Kyungsoo, você acredita que essa piranha estava beijando um menino aqui na frente da sala?! –  d isse me virando para Kyungsoo.

– Não acredito... – O ômega saiu de seu mundo e olhou para mim com uma expressão de decepção. – Típico de Minseok né, fazendo tudo na surdina, ou pelo menos tentando...

– Ei! Eu ia contar para vocês hoje , tá bom?! – O beta pegou sua cadeira e colocou próxima a carteira de Kyungsoo. – Nós começamos a ficar depois da festa, mas ele só veio me pedir em  namoro agora. Não quis ser apressado e contar para vocês porque  sei que iam ficar implicando comigo. 

– Então tudo bem implicar comigo, mas com você não? –  p erguntei e eles concordaram com a cabeça, coloquei a mão no peito me sentindo ofendido. – Vocês são horríveis, mas imagino que saibam. 

– Okay Minseok, então, quem ele é? Algum calouro? – Kyungsoo se animou.

– Não, eu tenho cara de papa anjo como vocês? – Minseok negou com a cabeça e eu e Kyungsoo nos entreolhamos e demos um tapa em cada braço do beta. – Ai caralho! – Ele soltou. – Enfim, ele é do terceiro ano, seu nome é Jongdae e ele tem 18 anos.

– Ele é bem bonito e tem um cheiro um pouco doce, ele é um ômega? –  d isse as observações que havia feito. Minseok e Kyungsoo me olhavam meio questinativos

– Não, Jongdae é um alfa, mas como você sentiu o cheiro dele? Estava tão forte? – Minseok Perguntou.

– Talvez ele esteja  próximo do cio... – Kyungsoo falou.

– Acho que não… – Abaixei meu tom de voz. – Não sei se esse é o motivo, mas depois que engravidei meu olfato ficou mais aguçado, sinto os  feromônios mais fortes, por isso passo mal com frequência. 

Kyungsoo pegou seu celular e ficou mexendo nele durante um tempo, eu e Minseok voltamos a falar sobre o alfa de cheiro doce que ele estava pegando. Ele me contou  que o mais novo havia pedindo-o em namoro, mas ele ainda não havia aceitado e que provavelmente aceitaria aquela tarde depois da escola e eu o encorajei. 

– Junmy, procurei alguns artigos aqui sobre isso e pelo que li e é verdade e esse efeito só diminui se você for mordido por um alfa. – Kyungsoo bloqueou o celular. – Em falar nisso, como você ficou com o Chanyeol, ainda não nos contou como foi...

– É verdade, estava todo empolgado falando do meu novo namorado, mas e o seu? Pelo que vimos e pelo que Kyungsoo me contou vocês parecem ter se acertado. – Minseok disse e eu olhei descrente para o ômega a minha frente e ele apenas deu de ombros.

– Decidimos nos dar uma chance, e também decidimos ter o bebê –  d isse apreensivo e meus amigos sorriram. – Eu não sei como vão ser as coisas daqui para frente, mas estamos dispostos a tentar.

– Ai que fofo amigo! Eu  tô feliz por vocês, espero que tudo de certo e não esquece que a gente tá aqui pra você... – Kyungsoo disse. 

– O nosso mais novo mascotinho, bem-vindo ao bando ,  bebê! – Minseok disse se aproximando da minha barriga, empurrei seu rosto olhando ao redor para ver se alguém tinha visto. 

– Para com isso , Minseok . N ão quero que as pessoas fiquem sabendo...

– Ai tudo bem , seu chato. – O beta olhou para minha barriga e sussurrou. – Seu pai é um chato bebê. – Revirei os olhos.

Nós começamos a conversar sobre bebês e como eu ficaria fofo de barrigão, apesar de estar um pouco constrangido algo esquentava em meu peito quando eu falava sobre o bebê e Minseok e Kyungsoo pareciam mais empolgados que eu com a minha gravidez. Logo mais a aula começou e voltamos ao nosso modo meio nerd, concentrado no professor de química com seus cálculos de química orgânica. 

.

.

.

.

Era hora do almoço e graças a compaixão do nosso professor de História fomos liberados mais cedo , então entramos na fila do refeitório do prédio B no horário certo encontrando Baekhyun a nossa espera. Pegamos nossas bandejas e fomos até a nossa mesa sagrada para comer, reparei que Kyungsoo estava novamente sem a presença do namorado e parecia um pouco  amuado . 

– Ei Soo, cadê o Nini?? – Perguntei enquanto misturava meu arroz na sopa de soja. 

– Ah, ele disse que tinha que algo para fazer na hora do almoço e que não ia dar pra almoçar com a gente. – Ele deu de ombros.

– Eu também não vi ele na entrada com você... – Minseok observou e Kyungsoo pareceu ficar mais amoado ainda. 

– Ele pareceu  correr assim que a aula acabou hoje. – Baekhyun completou e eu o olhei para que ficasse quieto.

– Soo, aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? – Perguntei e ele suspirou

– Na verdade não, bom, pelo menos eu acho né. – Kyungsoo mexia em sua comida parecendo segurar o choro. – Ele apenas começou a me evitar. 

– Entendo... Você deveria tentar falar com ele –  d isse meio incerto

– Eu tentei, mas ele parece estar ocupado demais para mim. – Ele sorriu torto e voltou a comer sua comida. – Enfim , vamos comer...

Nós quatro ficamos em  silêncio comendo nossas próprias comidas com um clima meio estranho pairando sobre nossas cabeças. Até que eu senti uma presença se movimentando atrás de mim e ouvi meus amigos de  burburinho , o que significava que era Chanyeol. Levantei os olhos e pude ver aquela cara pidona com um sorriso sem graça no rosto.

– Boa tarde , hyungs e Baekhyun... – Todos os cumprimentaram. – É, eu posso me sentar com vocês a partir de hoje?? – Eu estava desacreditado, ele ia abandonar o time de basquete para vir sentar com esse bando de gay sem noção? 

– Oh, mas é claro, sinta-se a vontade para se sentar na nossa mesa , papai. – Minseok disse rindo e Kyungsoo ao seu lado lhe deu uma  cotovelada .

– Obrigada! – Chanyeol então sentou-se do meu lado com um sorriso gigante. – Eu não acho que me apresentei devidamente para vocês, então, eu sou Park Chanyeol, sou natural de Busan, mas  vivo desde criança em Toronto no Canadá, voltei esse ano para Coreia por causa do trabalho de uma das minhas mães, tenho 17 anos e estou no primeiro ano ainda porque tive que parar de estudar por um ano por motivos pessoais. – Ele disse rapidamente intercalando o falar com comer. 

– Wow! Muitas informações, eu gosto assim... – Kyungsoo disse e os outros dois concordaram.

– Ei Chanyeol, eu não sou nem mãe e nem pai do Junmy. Então não posso te cobrar ou interferir no relacionamento de vocês...– Baekhyun se pronunciou pela primeira vez e eu sabia que iria vir bomba. – Mas saiba que eu tenho um relacionamento muito  cúmplice com Minhye, a mãe de Junmyeon, e eu não vou  exitar nem sequer por um instante em lhe dedurar para ela de qualquer merda que você faça. – Baekhyun sorriu e voltou a comer, Chanyeol pareceu ficar meio sem graça e eu suspirei alto dando um chute na canela de Baek por de baixo da mesa. – Ai Junmyeon! Eu só to alertando ele, se Mihye contar para Dongwan ele provavelmente vai pisar nele. 

– Meu Deus cala a boca , Baekhyun, você está assustando o menino. – Kyungsoo disse antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

– Vocês podem por favor parar de serem assim, é a primeira vez que ele vem almoçar com a gente e vocês querem que ele nunca mais volte?! –  p erguntei e olhei para Chanyeol que parecia se divertir com a situação. – Desculpa ,  Chan.  E les são meio idiotas a primeira vista, e na verdade tende a piorar, então eu não tenho muita certeza se você vai gostar de ficar aqui...

– Está tudo bem , hyung . E u acho os outros hyungs divertidos também e entendo a preocupação de  Baekhyun . – O alfa olhou bem direto para o ômega na ponta da mesa. – Irei tentar o meu melhor , Baek! – Baekhyun deu um sorriso e me mostrou a língua.

– Ai que fofo, fico feliz que todos nós estamos de bem de novo. – Minseok disse. 

Nós começamos a conversar banalidades e falar mal do pessoal que a gente costumava falar mal, tentamos incluir Chanyeol em todas as nossas conversas, mas era meio impossível já que ele não conhecia ninguém e apontar para as pessoas não era uma opção já que algumas pessoas murmuravam sobre o motivo do alfa líder do time de basquete estar sentado na mesa dos veteranos que gostavam de ficar cochichando. Depois de terminarmos o almoço eu pretendia ir para o pátio com meus amigos, mas Baekhyun disse que tinha que ir até o grêmio para descobrir como fazer parte e Minseok e Kyungsoo queriam me deixar a sós com o alfa. 

Então eu e Chanyeol fomos para o gramado do lado de fora, ficamos entre as  árvores um pouco afastado da onde normalmente os outros alunos ficavam, escondidos pelo verde eu estava apoiado em uma  árvore enquanto o alfa, depois de me perguntar um pouco constrangido, se deitou com a cabeça no meu colo, ele conversou um pouco com o bebê fazendo uma  carícia em minha barriga, eu ri e senti Suho vibrar dentro de mim, acho que já estava mais acostumado com a ideia e achei muito fofo como Chanyeol conversava sobre como queria ser um bom pai, eu iniciei uma  carícia em seus cabelos e ele fechou os olhos. 

– Vamos ao hospital depois da escola, para iniciar o pré-natal? – Chanyeol me perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

– Sim, podemos comer alguma coisa próximo ao hospital e depois vamos até lá –  d isse simplista. 

– Estou muito ansioso para vê-lo no ultrassom…– Ele sorriu largo. – E você , hyung?!

– Bem, estou curioso –  d isse acariciando minha barriga. Chanyeol levantou do meu colo e se aproximou de mim, acariciou minhas bochechas como gostava de fazer e me deu um selar demorado.

– Eu espero que nós consigamos ouvir o coraçãozinho dele. – Ele sorriu e eu concordei, segurei seu rosto e voltei a  beijá-lo . 

Ficamos entre beijos, sorrisos e conversas simples até o sinal bater e nos obrigar a voltar para dentro dos prédios. As atividades no clube foram tranquilas, nós nos divertimos com as pinturas contemporâneas do primeiro ano e depois ainda tive oportunidade de conversar sobre a bolsa com meu professor de artes. Logo depois eu voltei para rotina dura do prédio D me esforçando para não extrapolar, mas sendo difícil com as aulas de finanças. Eu me perdi em meio aos livros assim que a professora nos liberou para responder um estudo dirigido da matéria, fui para biblioteca e lá fiquei. 

– Você pretende virar a noite aqui? – Uma voz grave bem conhecida a minha frente. – E o nosso combinada de não exagerar , Junmyeon?! – Subi meus olhos para o rosto de testa franzida e conferi o horário em meu celular, eu estava dez minutos atrasado.

– Oh... eu nem tinha percebido o horário, desculpe, me perdi fazendo essa atividade. – Me levantei guardando meu material em minha mochila e ajeitando em minhas costas, mas a mão grande de Chanyeol tirou a mesma de meu ombro ajeitando no seu.

– Você já se esforçou demais, vamos... – Ele sorriu e começou a caminhar na frente. Eu corri para lhe alcançar e começamos a bater um papo tranquilo sobre como tinha sido o nosso dia. 

Saímos da escola e eu peguei o caminho oposto do ponto de ônibus, nós caminhávamos lado a lado vez ou outra esbarrando nossas mãos. Quando já estávamos longe da escola o alfa entrelaçou seus dedos no meu e eu o olhei surpreso. 

– Nós já estamos longe da escola, então podemos andar de mãos dadas? – Ele perguntou sem jeito e eu não pude negar para aquela cara fofa de cachorrinho dele, por tanto concordei com a cabeça. Estávamos ansiosos e nervosos também, então estar de mão dada era uma troca de energia maravilhosa, já que ele me acalmava com seus  feromônios com cheiro de eucalipto molhado. 

Chegamos ao hospital e tudo parecia tranquilo, fomos juntos de mãos dadas até a recepção e pedimos informações sobre o pré-natal, a jovem recepcionista nos disse para ir até o segundo piso e foi o que fizemos. Quando saímos do elevador eu vi que aquele era o andar da maternidade, haviam muitas mulheres e homens grávidos ali, mas nenhum parecia tão jovem quanto eu, senti o nervosismo tomar conta e parei no lugar. Chanyeol pareceu perceber e apertou minha mão.

– Eu estou aqui com você... – Ele sussurrou próximo de meu ouvido e deixou um beijo em minha testa.

Afastei todos os pensamentos negativos e estranhos que rondavam minha cabeça, sorri para o ruivo ao meu lado e caminhamos até a recepção ali. Dei entrada na minha papelada e a mulher me sorriu, ela me pediu para esperar e também me entregou um papel para que na próxima consulta do pré-natal eu pudesse lhe trazer assinado pelo meu responsável legal. Eu e Chanyeol nos sentamos entre uns casais que pareciam esperar seu primeiro pré-natal também, pareciam que todos ali estavam olhando pra mim o que me deixava novamente mais inseguro e desconfortável, eu senti o braço de Chanyeol passar pelo meu ombro e ele chamou minha atenção para ver algo engraçado em seu celular. 

Eu estava distraído em nossa conversa sobre como Chanyeol acha super engraçado esses vídeos de animais caindo e como eu tinha dó dos animaizinhos, até que ouvimos o meu nome ser chamado, caminhamos de mãos dadas, meus sentimentos voltaram a aflorar e parece que o alfa estava tão nervoso quanto eu naquele momento. 

– Boa tarde , sr. Kim Junmyeon... – Uma beta me sorriu gentil. – Vejo  que veio acompanhado, bom, meu nome é Do Soonya. E o senhor? –  O lhou para o alfa ao meu lado

– Sou Park Chanyeol, hm, o pai do bebê – O maior sorriu tímido. 

– Fico muito feliz que vocês tenham vindo juntos, gravidez é uma coisa muito complicada, principalmente na adolescência. Sentem... – Sentamos nas cadeiras em frente à mesa da  médica . – Bom, primeiro eu queria lhe parabenizar Junmyeon, primeiro pelo bebê depois por ter tomado essa decisão difícil, mas que no final vai valer a pena.

– Obrigada –  d isse sorrindo um pouco nervoso e ela voltou sua atenção para os  papéis em cima de sua mesa. 

– Então vamos falar do assunto importante agora. – Ela voltar a me olhar com semblante sério. – A gravidez na adolescência não é fácil , Junmyeon . E você deve ter percebido, imagino que vocês ainda não tenham a ligação da mordida o que a torna um pouco mais difícil, por isso seu acompanhamento  clínico será o de risco, hoje você está aqui para que nós possamos abrir sua carteirinha do pré-natal, pra gente tentar ver de quantos meses você está e como está o bebê. A partir da próxima consulta você vai passar com outro médico, da gestação de risco. – Ela nos explicou e senti a mão do alfa escorregar para a minha a apertando. 

– Doutora, se eu  mordê-lo as coisas não podem ser melhor?! – Chanyeol perguntou.

– Eu não recomendo que vocês façam isso apressadamente, uma mordida temporária agora seria melhor,  mordê-lo seriamente pode ser um pouco complicado já que ele está sensível durante a gestação e o corpo pode até rejeitar a mordida, então eu peço que tomem cuidado. – Nós confirmamos com a cabeça. – Bom, vamos para a sala ao lado para que possamos ver o pequeno feto. – Ela voltou a sorrir e nós nos levantamos. 

A sala ao lado era escura e tinha apenas uma maca e uma aparelhagem de ultrassom, me deitei na maca e a doutora me ajudou a abaixar um pouco minhas calças, Chanyeol segurou minha mão com sua destra e com a outra iniciou um leve carinho em meus cabelos. A  médica pegou o transdutor e passou um pouco de gel, avisou que seria um pouco gelado e iniciou os movimentos. Eu estava curiosos e nervoso, mexia meu pé e a  médica riu pedindo para que eu parasse de me mover um pouco. 

– Por favor , papais.  O lhem para o monitor na frente de vocês e poderão ver o bebê. – Eu levantei um pouco a cabeça e pude ver a imagem do ultrassom, a  médica indicou com o mouse um pequeno borrãozinho dizendo que era nosso bebê. – Esse pequeno aqui já está com dois meses e três dias. – Eu sorri e olhei para Chanyeol que parecia prestes a chorar com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Agora vamos ouvir o coraçãozinho...

Aquela informação me deixou mais nervoso e quando eu ouvi o pequeno coração que batia rapidamente eu senti uma emoção esquentar dentro de mim e meus olhos  lacrimejaram , olhei para o lado e Chanyeol estava agachado ao meu lado chorando, eu ri de como nós parecíamos dois bobos chorando. E ali eu finalmente pude sentir que era verdade, realmente dentro de mim batia um pequeno coraçãozinho acelerado e isso me encheu de uma alegria sem fim, eu só consegui pensar como meu feijãozinho era lindo. 

– O bebê de vocês está ótimo, tudo está certinho e ele também  é bem saudável. – A  médica disse sorrindo para nós. 

Eu já limpava minhas  lágrimas e concordava com a cabeça, olhei para o alfa ruivo que segurava minha mão fortemente e sorri, ele  beijou minha testa e sussurrou um obrigado. Eu estava feliz, de um jeito que não achei que ficaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham tido uma boa leitura.  
> créditos de beta para: @seokieeya  
> Goodbye ~ ☁


	4. Dias de Chuva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal a quanto tempo certo?! Deixei um recadinho nas notas finais, boa leitura e nos vemos ^^

Tudo que havia acontecido desde a primeira vez que Junmyeon foi para o hospital pareceu ser uma loucura completa, os quase dois dias que eu passei esperando para ter uma conversa foi uma tortura. A verdade é que o tempo que passei deitado na minha cama ao som de superloney me fez refletir sobre como de fato me sentia com Junmyeon e tenho certeza que de todas as pessoas que já tive algo, ninguém nunca me atraiu da forma aqueles olhos de negros me atraiam, eu me sentia de um jeito surpreendente novo. As pequenas conversas que tinham era sensacional, parecia que eu o conhecia desde sempre e tudo era muito confortável quando estava com ele. 

Eu também pude pensar melhor sobre as palavras da medica, eu seria pai, e por mais que aquilo não fosse planejado, eu estava mais feliz do que eu poderia imaginar que estaria. Junmyeon e eu nem sequer tínhamos um relacionamento e ele tinha até me dado um fora, mas eu não pensava mais em desistir, de certa forma me sentia egoísta ao pensar que não queria que ele tivesse o bebê e sim que poderíamos formar uma boa família, talvez os reflexos de tudo que passamos quando minha mãe perdeu seu bebê tenha me assombrado um pouco, mas tentaria ser compreensivo com o que ele escolhesse, afinal, o corpo era dele e eu apenas o conheci a uns meses atrás. 

Quando Junmyeon aceitaria o bebê e toparia tentar eu tive um surto de alegria, meu rendimento no treino aumentou e até recebi alguns comentários de meus amigos sobre como eu parecia melhor que alguns dias atrás. Eu estava energético e me sentia mais animado, já que agora nós sempre curtíamos um pouquinho juntos, conhecer aquele ômega cada dia mais me parecia divertido, ele era fofo e cheio de sonhos, gostava de falar sobre coisas profundas e muitas vezes reclamar das coisas, mas tudo estava bem já que poderia ficar encarando aqueles belos olhos escuros sumirem em seus sorrisos constrangidos ao perceber que eu lhe encarava.

Tínhamos decidido ir juntos ao obstetra para dar início ao pré-natal, a verdade é que dentro de mim eu temia que a qualquer momento Junmyeon pudesse desistir, porque mesmo de acordo ele não parecia muito confiante e por vezes vacilante. No hospital ele me pareceu mais inquieto ainda, sentia em suas emoções ficarem um tanto agitada, como se a qualquer momento ele pudesse fugir, dei o meu melhor para que ele se sentisse seguro liberando o máximo de feromonios que eu conseguia enquanto o entretinha com vídeos no celular. Eu ouvi o seu nome ser chamado e fiquei agitado, peguei em sua mão e pude sentir nosso calor ser compartilhado, não queria que ele se sentisse sozinho e queria demonstrar o quanto estava ansioso também. 

– Por favor papais, olhem para o monitor na frente de vocês e poderão ver o bebê. – Quando pudemos vislumbrar o pequeno feijãozinho que estava crescendo no ventre de Junmyeon, meu coração se esquentou, senti Loey dentro de mim se remexer em orgulho e felicidade. O ômega me olhava com seus olhos pequenos pelo sorriso e só fui capaz de sorrir de volta. – Agora vamos ouvir o coraçãozinho...

Acho que não existe palavras no mundo capaz de descrever a sensação que eu tive ao ouvir o pequeno coraçãozinho batendo no ultrassom, meus olhos se encheram de lagrima e que mal conseguia acreditar que era verdade, é, eu seria pai. Abaixado ao lado do ômega, que chorava tanto quanto eu, sorri, me sentia aliviado por não ser o único a compartilhar aquela sensação. Depositei um leve beijo em sua testa deixando toda a minha gratidão ali. 

  
  


Depois de muitas lagrimas e de uma conversa séria com a medica sobre os riscos da gravidez de um ômega macho na adolescência, nós fomos embora. Já eram para mais das seis da tarde, então achei um uber para nos levar para casa, eu mantinha nossas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto Junmyeon descansava sua cabeça em meu ombro. O silencio era agradável e nós dois parecíamos perdidos em nossa combinação de cheiros.

– Você vai contar para seus pais hoje? – Questionei assim que chegamos a frente de sua casa.

– Minha mãe não tem vindo com frequência para casa, mas se ela estiver ai hoje, provavelmente será o momento... – Junmyeon pareceu um pouco desconfortável, nós descemos juntos do uber e eu lhe segurei entre meus braços deixando vários beijinhos por seu rosto. – Para Chanyeol, a gente tá em público, se a mãe o Baek ver isso ela vai contar para minha mãe.

– E qual é o problema? Você pretende ter um relacionamento secreto comigo? – Perguntei rindo sem permitir que ele escapasse do meu abraço.

– Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer garoto. – Ele sorriu e acariciou meus cabelos com suas mãos suaves – Vou tentar esclarecer tudo hoje, te mando uma mensagem se tudo der certo...

– Se tudo der certo?! – Levantei uma das sobrancelhas. – Você precisa me mandar uma mensagem independente de qualquer coisa, quero conversar mais contigo, poxa. – Fiz um leve bico e ele riu.

– Você é um garoto mimado Chanyeol. – Ele alegou e apenas concordei, talvez eu fosse mesmo um pouco mimado. – Eu te mando uma mensagem.

– Assim que entrar em casa?

– Assim que entrar em casa! 

– Tudo bem então. – Sorri largo e acaricei seu rosto. – Posso te dar um beijo antes de ir? – Junmyeon ficou na ponta do pé e me deu um longo selar. 

– Até amanhã. – sussurrou contra meus lábios antes de se desprender de meus braços e me deixar com uma provável cara de tonto. 

– Até baby.

Entrei no uber assim que o ômega entrou em sua casa, o uber fez o retorno e nós rumamos para casa. Junmyeon havia deixado o ultrassom comigo, já que eu pedi para que eu pudesse contar para minhas mães sobre o nosso futuro bebê, eu estava ansioso, com medo e não conseguia ao menos imaginar como elas reagiriam. Depois que tudo que elas passaram, imaginava como seria difícil conversar sobre esse tópico, mas conhecendo as lindas mulheres que me criaram eu sabia que elas estariam do meu lado para me ajudar. 

Eu subi os quatro andares do elevador ansiosamente, tinha em mãos o ultrassom de Junmyeon e pretendia ser claro com minhas mães. Segundo Sandara naquele dia ela não iria fazer hora extra, o que significava que no máximo até as sete da noite ela estaria em casa. 

Quando entrei tudo estava silencioso e tinha um cheiro magnifico de frango assado vindo da cozinha, passei pela porta da mesma e lá minha mãe Bom estava totalmente concentrada em suas panelas no fogão.

– Oh querido, você chegou? – Ela disse sem olhar para trás. – Hoje você demorou, aconteceu alguma coisa na escola?

– Não. – respondi dando de ombros. – Apenas tive que resolver algumas coisas. Vou tomar banho, a mamãe já está chegando? – Falava enquanto ia para meu quarto deixar minhas coisas e ir para o banheiro. 

– Ela disse que oito horas chegaria, algum estagiário fez alguma coisa que eu não entendi, mas ela resolveria e chegaria a tempo para o jantar, por que? – Ouvi a mulher gritar da cozinha. 

– Preciso conversar com vocês. – Soltei enquanto rumava para o banheiro. Tudo ficou em silencio e alguns minutos depois ouvi a porta do banheiro ser aberta, Bom colocou a cabeça para dentro do box me olhando seria.

– O que você aprontou Chanyeol? – perguntou e eu apenas dei de ombro enquanto me ensaboava. – Eu estou sentindo um cheiro diferente em você já faz alguns dias e também sinto, como mãe, que você está tendo emoções muito estranhas. Poderia arriscar que é só alguma paixão, mas não me parece ser só isso. – Ela falava sem parar e eu senti um frio em minha espinha. 

– Irei contar quando a mãe chegar, então por favor, não seja apressada e me deixe terminar meu banho mamãe. – disse com um sorriso calmo em meus lábios, não queria demonstrar nervosismo. A mulher apenas suspirou e saiu do banheiro. 

  
  
  
  
  


Sandara havia chegado e tomado um banho rápido, eu já me encontrava na cozinha ajeitando a mesa sob o olhar atento de Bom que esperava o frango terminar de assar. 

– Boa noite família. – A bela alfa loira passou por mim me dando um beijo na bochecha e indo bajular Bom que finalmente tirou o olhar tenso do rosto para trocar carinho com a minha outra mãe. Apesar de ficar muitas vezes enjoado com aquela cena eu tinha que admitir que as duas combinavam muito e as vendo daquele jeito só consegui imaginar como gostaria que Junmyeon e eu pudéssemos um dia ser assim também, apaixonados, e com um filho lindo. 

Nosso jantar foi calmo, mamãe pareceu esquecer sobre o que eu tinha para falar e as duas conversavam alegremente sobre coisas de adulto, eu nervoso, já com torta de sobremesa sobre o prato, procurava um jeito de conta-las, estava inseguro, mas ainda tinha que fazer aquilo, por Junmyeon, pelo bebê e por mim também. Nunca gostei de esconder as coisas das duas, se tinha algo me incomodando eu contaria, mesmo que fosse só para Sandara que costumava ser mais compreensiva e menos protetora que Bom.. 

– Ah, mães! – chamei as duas que pararam de conversar e olharam para mim, Bom já havia entendido que eu iria finalmente falar algo e Sandara parecia bastante alheia. 

– O que foi filho? – A loira falou antes de comer mais um pedaço de torta. – Aconteceu alguma coisa Chanyeol? Você está estranho desde a hora que eu cheguei.

– Você quer nos contar alguma coisa... – Bom deixou seus talheres de lado e me olhou profundamente. – Pode falar filho... – Tomei um pouco de ar e me preparei psicologicamente para aquilo.

– Eu engravidei um menino. - Não sabia como fazer então apenas soltei da forma que estava em minha mente. 

Sandara deixou seu talher cair e Bom apenas fechou seus olhos suspirando longamente, foram alguns minutos de silencio até que a loira alfa tomou voz.

– Como assim você  _ engravidou um menino _ ? – Ela parecia tentar manter o máximo da calma, mas eu via em seus olhos como estava nervosa. – Chanyeol você ao menos sabe a gravidade do que está nos contando? 

– Você tem certeza que o filho é seu Chanyeol? – Bom perguntou com os olhos escuros vidrados e mim, eu me senti pequeno diante das duas e até um pouco mal, já que as duas pareciam bem decepcionadas comigo. 

– Eu vou explicar tudo... – disse tentando ser o mais seguro possível. – Primeiro, sim! Eu tenho certeza que o filho é meu, mais do que qualquer prova que possa existir eu sinto dentro de mim. – Suspirei tentando controlar minha voz que já começava a falhar. – Eu peço desculpas mães, eu sei o quanto fui irresponsável, nós realmente não tínhamos intenção, mas não pretendemos ser irresponsáveis mais uma vez... A gente se gosta muito, então espero que vocês entendam e possam me ajudar. 

Sandara tomou um longe gole de sua taça de vinho e Bom me olhava preocupada, eu entendi em partes suas preocupações, não seria fácil ter um filho adolescente pai, eu que não tinha um emprego, uma casa ou ao menos um diploma, iria ter um filho. A ômega de cabelos pretos se levantou e veio sentar ao meu lado, ela me envolveu em seus braços deixando um leve carinho em minha cabeça, naquele momento eu não pude mais segurar, deixei que as lagrimas de nervoso escorressem pelo meu rosto.

– Desculpa decepcionar vocês assim, eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas eu realmente quero tomar responsabilidade. – Olhei nos olhos negros da mulher que me acolhia. – Eu não posso de jeito nenhum pedi-lo para tirar o bebê.

– Nunca meu filho! – Bom respondeu enquanto dava um leve beijo em minha testa. 

– Você sabe que não vai ser fácil certo? – A alfa disse se levantando e parando ao meu lado de braços cruzados. – Ser pai ou mãe não é fácil Chanyeol, algumas coisas terão que mudar, você precisa pensar sobre o futuro de vocês e principalmente dessa criança. A responsabilidade de dar o que comer, vestir, estudos, educação é enorme meu filho. – argumentou prendendo seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. – Não serei contra a sua decisão, porque isso é um assunto de vocês... Mas aviso que não vai ser fácil, mesmo que eu e Bom ajudemos vocês, nós não poderemos assumir o papel de mães dessa criança também. – Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, ela estava certa. A mulher loira me abraçou também e depositou um beijo em minha cabeça. 

Eu me sentia seguro quando tinha minhas duas mães me abraçando, sentia a calma e o apoio emanear daquele abraço fraternal que dávamos. Sabia que não seria fácil é claro, mas pelo menos sabia que elas me apoiavam, e parecia que um grande peso tinha saído de minhas costas. Me soltei depois de um tempo do abraço e fui até o meu quarto pegando o ultrassom, juntos na sala mostrei para minhas mães a foto. 

– Como é o nome dele filho? – Bom perguntou enquanto avaliava o papel da ultrassom

– Bom, não sabemos se é menino ou menina então não decidimos ainda... – respondi sorrindo bobo para o ultrassom.

– Não o do bebê garoto burro, o nome do seu namorado... – Sandara deixou um leve tapa na minha cabeça e eu só resmunguei. – Ele é da sua sala?

– O nome dele é Junmyeon e não, ele não é da minha sala. – falei lembrando do pelo rosto do meu pequeno ômega. – Ele é um veterano, o garoto mais bonito da escola...

– Um veterano? – Sandara perguntou, parecia fazer alguma conta mental. – Então ele é dois anos mais velho que você? 

– Sim. – concordei.

– E quando você pretende apresentar a gente pra ele? – Bom perguntou me olhando apreensiva. – Alias, quando você foi falar com os pais dele? – Cocei minha nuca um pouco nervoso sobre aquele assunto.

– A verdade é que eu ainda não fui falar com os pais dele... – A ômega arregalou os olhos. – Chanyeol você por acaso já estava namorando esse menino quando vocês fizeram sem preservativos? – Sandara perguntou, e eu apenas neguei abaixando a cabeça como um filhotinho com vergonha. – Tudo que eu te expliquei sobre como isso é perigoso você só ignorou né garoto. 

– Você faz isso sem estar namorando filho? – Bom perguntou. – Que juventude é essa... – A ômega perecia perplexa demais com o fato de jovens fazerem sexo sem estarem namorando. 

– Enfim... Ele já contou para os pais sobre o bebê ou pelo menos sobre o relacionamento de vocês? – A alfa pegou uma das cervejas que ela havia trazido da cozinha. 

– Os pais do hyung são separados, e eles vivem constantemente fora da cidade...– ajeitei meu corpo no sofá grande da sala. – Então ele está tendo dificuldades para conversar com os mesmos.

– Se certifique que ele conte logo sobre isso Chanyeol... – Sandara disse abrindo a cerveja. – Pode ser que os pais deles não sejam tão receptivos, então fique alerta e sempre procure saber dele, não quero ter que lidar com um processo sobre isso.

– É verdade filho, esse assunto é muito delicado e quanto mais ele enrolar mais vai ser cansativo para ele, na gravidez é importante diminuir o estresse, principalmente ele sendo um adolescente. – Bom disse acariciando meus cabelos. – Por favor na próxima traga ele para que nós possamos conhecer nosso futuro genro e netinho. 

– Ele me disse que seus pais eram tranquilos, pode ser que eles fiquem bravos e tudo mais, mas que sempre o apoiam nas coisas. São bem liberais também. – disse sorrindo.

– Você provavelmente está mais sensível a ele certo?! – A loira questionou. – Já que você tem um vínculo com o bebê vocês acabam vinculados também, então cuidado perder a cabeça na escola, tente controlar suas emoções. Ainda não mordeu ele?

– Não ainda, a medica disse que seria perigoso morde-lo agora já que eu posso ter a mordida recusada devido ao filhote. 

– Entendo... 

– Cuide dele filho, a gravidez é um momento muito delicado, ainda mais na idade de vocês. Nós pensamos por muitas coisas ruins e nosso humor pode ser facilmente alterado. – A ômega me sorriu bonito. 

– Pode deixar mamãe, darei o meu melhor por Junmyeon e pelo bebê. – Sorri e dei um beijo em sua testa. – Enfim, estamos em período de provas, então acho que só poderei traze-lo depois desse período. 

– O período mais estressante para um aluno do quarto ano. – Sandara de um gole demorado em sua cerveja. – Não sei como esse menino se sente nesses períodos, mas fique de olho nele...

Eu assenti e me levantei, dei um beijo na bochecha das minhas duas mães e anunciei que iria para o quarto conversar com Junmyeon. Elas me abraçaram e me desejaram boa noite. Sabia que não estava sendo fácil e sentia o clima pesado que apesar de tudo se encontrava na sala, então preferi dar esse espaço para que as duas conversassem ou apenas digerissem com calma. 

Deitei em minha cama e Toben correu para cima de minha barriga, ali ele ficou brincando com da minha blusa enquanto eu respondia algumas mensagens de Yifan e os meninos do basquete. Antes de mandar uma mensagem para Junmyeon, me dei oportunidade para pensar exatamente sobre a verdade, tudo já estava mais claro que antes, minhas mães já sabiam e evidentemente não tinha como voltar atrás. Eu provavelmente teria que me esforçar mais ainda para ir muito bem nas provas para primeiro evitar que Sandara e Bom surtassem e segundo para conseguir um emprego descente assim que saísse da escola, porque agora um emprego era minha prioridade. O ômega já havia me contado sobre seus sonhos em ir para a universidade e ser dono de uma galeria e eu não queria de jeito nenhum que a nossa vida tirasse essa oportunidade dele, o jeito que os seus olhos brilhavam ao falar sobre seu amor pela arte não me deixariam de jeito nenhum tirar essa oportunidade dele. 

Mandei uma mensagem contando tudo o que eu e minhas mães conversamos, ele parecia um pouco desanimado já que não conseguiu conversar com seus pais ainda, mas tentei o meu máximo para motiva-lo e dizer que tínhamos tempo apesar de tudo. Nós trocamos poucas mensagens já que ele precisava estudar as mil matérias que ele teria prova e eu, apesar de não ser tão estudioso precisava ao menos terminar o dever. 

.

.

.

.

O clima estava muito gostoso o vento soprava leve e o sol estava radiante, o jeito que a luz batia no rosto bonito de Junmyeon me deixava pensativo se ele era mesmo real ou se era uma mera ilusão coletiva minha e de seus amigos. Os óculos redondos repousavam sob seu nariz e vez ou outra ele os arrumava enquanto copiada rapidamente algumas palavras de um livro de biologia. Eu estava bem a sua frente, e nossa, ele parecia tão sexy e fofo totalmente dedicado a terminar aquele resumo. 

– Chanyeol, estamos aqui a meia hora... Não vai estudar? – Ele me pergunta enquanto me encarava com aqueles olhos escuros que eu tanto amava. – Ao menos ler um livro. 

– Te admirar é mais interessante. – Me inclinei em sua direção para arrumar seus óculos e deixar um carinho em suas bochechas que logo ficaram rosadas. 

– Ata e suas provas ficam como? – Pergunta cruzando os braços e eu dei de ombros. 

– Posso estudar depois, não é sempre que tenho a oportunidade de ficar observando o cara que eu gosto enquanto ele está perfeitamente concentrado. – Solto seu rosto e ele encosta na cadeira rendido ao que eu disse. Voltou sua concentração ao livro depois de um longo suspiro de cansado. – Irei trocar a sua agua, quer alguma coisa para comer? 

– Eu estou bem, tomei café da manhã no Baek hoje então comi bem e saudável. – Ele ri e seus olhos desaparecem lindamente. Pego sua garrafinha para substituir a agua morna por uma gelada, para manter a azia longe de seu paladar. 

Cheguei mais cedo que o normal hoje já que Junmyeon me disse que também viria cedo para conseguir terminar o resumo de biologia que havia esquecido de fazer na noite anterior, passar um tempo com ele sempre era precioso então não me importaria de talvez abrir a escola, Baekhyun logo que me viu me cumprimentou e foi em direção a sua sala dizendo que como representante da mesma havia muita coisa para ele organizar, obvio que aquela era uma desculpa, mas foi útil já que eu e ômega de cabelos negros conseguimos conversar e até trocar uns beijos durante o caminho para biblioteca. Eu não queria atrasa-lo enquanto prometi para ele e para mim que ficaria em silencio apenas o observando e foi o que eu basicamente fiz. Refleti sobre como seria o rostinho do nosso bebê e se ele seria inteligente como Junmyeon ou atlético como eu, pensei também em como seria acordar com aquele rosto de maças salientes ao meu lado todos os dias e realmente era uma ideia que eu adorava. Estava tão obcecado por Junmyeon assim? 

Depois de trocar a sua agua passei na cantina para pegar um lanche natural e um coca para mim. Quando cheguei a biblioteca vi de longe que Junmyeon conversava com alguém no telefone e parecia estar muito puto, ele tentava manter sua voz baixa, mas suas feições e os seus sentimentos me dizia que ele realmente não parecia contente. 

– O que houve? – Sussurrei para ele que assim que me viu sorriu envergonhado. 

– Eu estou ocupado agora, mas eu juro que se você foder tudo eu vou acabar com sua vida profissional. – Ele soltou um longo suspiro voltando a suas feições bravas. – Porque não Minho! Isso não tem a ver com você, seja lá o que meu pai esteja te perguntando diga que isso é comigo. 

Me coloquei em alerta assim que o nome do veterano dele foi dito, eu realmente odiava aquele sentimento de ciúmes que se apossava de mim quando via que os dois pareciam bem íntimos. 

– Escuta Min, serio, você precisa manter sua promessa! Meu pai não vai te despedir só porque não sabe sobre meus segredos, você foi contratado para ser meu guarda-costas ou para trabalhar no laboratório? – Ele revirou os olhos e encostou na cadeira de frente para mim. – Eu já te dei o recado, se você ao menos se importa comigo, sabe o que fazer...

Junmyeon desligou o telefone furioso e fechou seu livro, deixou seus braços descançar sob a mesa e me olhou um pouco receoso. Ele deveria imaginar que eu não sou particularmente chegado a Minho e que ao perceber que aquela conversa possivelmente girava em torno de  _ nós  _ me deixou com as feições não muito agradáveis e de humor ruim. 

– Meu pai como sempre, pressionando Minho. – Ele sorriu de canto. – Pelo que entendi ele acabou descobrindo sobre Minho ter ido me encontrar no dia que eu desmaiei e como não foi Minho que contou ele, para variar, fez um drama e agora está o pressionando. – Dei de ombros, não sabia exatamente o que pensar daquela situação.

– Mas sério, não precisa se preocupar. – Ele pegou minha mão que segurava sua garrafa de agua. – Minho gosta muito de mim, então ele não vai falar nada antes de mim. – Junmyeon tentava me acalmar, mas eu apenas pude pensar em seu relacionamento com Minho. 

– Que tipo de relacionamento vocês tem? – Pergunto brincando com seus dedos.

– Quem? Eu e Minho? – Ele me pergunta e eu apenas confirmo com a cabeça. – Oh, não é o que você está pensando. – Ele ri fofo, mas eu ainda estou incomodado, o que é que ele acha que eu to pensando?

– Minho foi o primeiro veterano que me acolheu nessa imensa escola, eu estava muito a contragosto de tudo e mesmo que Minseok e Kyungsoo fossem legais eles parecia muito mais alocados que eu. Quando eu ainda não tinha certeza do que queria fazer como clube especial, Minho me pegou pela mão e me levou para conhecer todos os clubes, inclusive o de basquete, onde infelizmente ou felizmente acabei conhecendo Yifan. – Ele ri ao lembrar do meu veterano. – Minho era um grande jogador de basquete da liga especial e dos Kimeras, mas ele parou sua vida popular de veterano para agrupar um calouro meio deslocado como eu... Não irei mentir para você e sim acabamos dando uns beijos, mas foi apenas por motivos da meta dos calouros. Depois disso nós nos tornamos totalmente amigos e quando ele descobriu que meu pai tinha uma empresa farmacêutica ele meio que me implorou e disse que deveria sua vida a mim se eu conseguisse um emprego pra ele. E foi meio isso que eu consegui, então assim, somos amigos desde o meu primeiro ano e pra mim ele é mais como o irmão mais velho que eu não tenho, a gente se gosta muito, mas totalmente como amigos. – Eu me obrigava a me sentir mais calmo com aquela informação, mas tem estado mais difícil de conversar com Loey esses dias. 

– Não quero ser o tipo de namorado que é possessível ou que quer controlar a sua vida. – sussurro olhando em seus olhos. – Mas não quero me sentir ansioso com coisas pequenas, então por favor, me conte sobre você e sobre a sua vida... Não precisa ter pressa nem nada e eu vou entender não querer contar alguma coisa logo de cara. Eu não tenho muito aqui, mas posso te contar minhas pequenas aventuras no Canadá.

Olhos de ameixas negras do ômega a minha frente pareciam me consumir, senti meu rosto esquentar levemente, mas mantive minha voz, eu realmente estava interessado nas pessoas que o cercavam e que faziam parte da sua vida já que assim poderia compreender mais dele também, afinal era aquilo que Junmyeon era. Depois que vim do Canadá eu basicamente não tinha ninguém, além das minhas mães, eu só era próximo dos meninos do time e conversava com algumas pessoas, mas nada que de fato ultrapassasse a linha de colegas de escola. O ômega me sorriu fofo assentiu, parecendo perceber minha leve angustia de estar sozinho em um país e me sentir levemente deixado para trás. 

– Não é como se eu tivesse muito para esconder de uma cara que já me viu pelado. – Ele ri e eu sinto meu rosto esquentar novamente. – Mas então, que tal me contar como veio parar aqui? – Eu devia ter imaginado que aquele assunto com certeza seria a primeira pauta. 

– Esse é um assunto muito longo e delicado... – Sorri e suas feições mudaram para serias e talvez um pouco triste. – Ei, eu vou te contar... é só que eu vou precisar de mais de dez minutos para contar. – Olhei no relógio confirmando o horário que já se aproximava da hora do nosso período de aula, Junmyeon se deu conta do tempo e olhou no relógio do próprio celular. 

– Oh meu Deus, perdi a noção do tempo. – disse juntando suas coisas e devolvendo tudo para a mochila. – Eu vou esperar até a próxima oportunidade que você puder me contar sobre isso, tudo bem? Eu não tenho muitas coisas delicadas na minha vida, mas eu super entendo. 

– Relaxa baby. – Sorri e me levantei, peguei nossas mochilas e seguimos lado a lado pelo corredor. – Como você está? Quer passar no banheiro antes de entrar na aula? 

– Estou bem, e só costumo sentir vontade de ir no banheiro depois da minha aula, então está tudo sob controle. – Junmyeon ajeitou os óculos no rosto e em um piscar de olhos já estávamos em frente a sua sala, onde alguns veteranos passavam nos encarando, mas o ômega não parecia ligar. Entreguei sua bolsa e ele me sorriu agradecido, acariciei seus cabelos e dei-lhe um beijo na testa. Ele então correu em direção a Minseok que também se despedia de um outro menino que tomou o mesmo caminho que eu apenas se desviando quando chegamos na altura no bloco C. 

  
  


As aulas seguiram normais e eu tentei ser o mais dedicado possível, para que fosse bem nas provas e para não trazer dores de cabeça para meus pais, na sala Sehun e Yixing conversavam super animados sobre a festa que Yifan iria dar, eu por outro lado me preocupava em como deixar toda a minha história menos dramática para contar ao mais velho. Não queria que ele fizesse aqueles olhos de pena costumeiros, apenas queria que ele entendesse o que aconteceu e que já havia passado, estávamos bem.

Na hora do almoço eu esperei pelos meus veteranos próximo da fila, quando os três meninos e mais o alfa que havia visto mais cedo se aproximaram nos pegamos nossos lugares. A comida naquele dia parecia ser um pouco forte demais para Junmyeon e ele se recusou a pegar o almoço naquele dia, então deixei minha bandeja na mesa e mesmo contra a vontade do ômega eu corri até a cantina que tinha ali no prédio para lhe comprar um lanche e uma fruta. Quando voltei a mesa senti os olhos de Junmyeon me fuzilarem e eu apenas dei de ombros e acariciei seus cabelos. 

Eu percebi que aquela mesa era bem falante e era meio complexo acompanhar seus assuntos, pelo menos para mim e para o membro novo que logo mais foi me apresentado como namorado de Minseok hyung, Jongdae hyung. Eles eram um casal fofo e até senti um pouco de inveja quando ele foi anunciado como  _ namorado _ , mas depois de ver o rosto fofo de Junmyeon se iluminando ao provocar o único beta da mesa com piadas sobre relacionamento tudo pareceu sumir, gostava da minha relação com o ômega, a gente se gostava e isso bastava, nós teríamos um bebê e nada poderia ser melhor que aquilo. O papo ia entre uma coisa e outra e notamos que novamente JongIn não havia se juntado a nós e Kyungsoo parecia bem desconfortável com aquele assunto, então os meninos acabam voltando a falar do casal de calouros que havia acabado de terminar. 

Depois de comermos Junmyeon e eu nos direcionamos para o pátio junto a Kyungsoo e Baekhyun, ficamos conversando sobre diversas coisas e o ômega mais novo nos contou sobre seus planos de entrar para o grêmio para agregar ao seu currículo, Baekhyun era bem engenhoso e comunicativo o que bem facilitava para ele, Junmyeon e Kyungsoo o apoiaram completamente já que eles mesmo tinham suas grandes ideias durante o ensino médio para também agregar ao seu currículo, eu apenas fiquei observando enquanto tinha Junmyeon sentado entre minhas pernas conseguindo sentir os leves solavancos que seu corpo dava quando vez ou outra eu acariciava nosso bebê. Nós nos despedimos sem conseguir ter um tempos as sós, mas bem era divertido com os meninos também. 

Eu cheguei a quadra já encontrando JongIn e Yixing com o uniforme do time se aquecendo na quadra, achei estranho já que eu não tinha vista JongIn o dia inteiro. Fui direto me trocar e quanto voltei cumprimentei Yixing indo até a o alfa moreno que estava do outro lado da quadra, ele parecia um pouco diferente, seus cabeços estavam um pouco mais cumpridos na altura do pescoço em um mullet, a cor também estava mais clara que a cor anterior de seus cabeços. 

– Ei, JongIn... – cumprimentei enquanto começava meu aquecimento ao seu lado, ele se virou para mim um pouco desconfortável e apenas me sorriu. – Tudo bem? Você não apareceu hoje na hora do almoço, os meninos estavam perguntando de você... – Seus olhos tremeram um pouco e ele virou um pouco de lado evitando meu olhar

– Estou ocupado com algumas coisas, então não estou tendo tempo para almoçar... – Ele soou um pouco rude e eu entendi que as coisas não estavam bem para ele.

– Enfim, qualquer coisa pode falar comigo. – murmurei enquanto continuava a me aquecer. – Minha mãe é advogada, então...

– Valeu Chanyeol, mas não acho que seja algo que você consegue resolver. – Ele voltou a me olhar e parecia um pouco dolorido sobre aquele assunto, eu acabei me sentindo um pouco mal. – Vamos nos concentrar no treino, temos uma desportiva depois das provas. 

Eu fiz o que ele disse e prossegui com o treino seguindo a planilha que o professor havia me passado, estávamos na quadra interna enquanto ele seguia o treino com a liga principal na quadra ao lado de fora. JongIn parecia super focado em manter a bola em seu time e conseguir fazer cestas, mas eu percebia em seus olhos que ele na verdade pensava em outra coisa e seguia o jogo meio no automático. Depois uma longa hora seguindo com um amistoso para se aquecer entre nós mesmo resolvemos tirar uma pausa, sentia meu corpo relaxar a medida que me joguei no chão ao lado de Sehun e Yixing que também estavam estirados no taco de madeira, levei meus olhos a porta da quadra quando senti o cheiro forte de madeira que Yifan exalava e lá estava meus veteranos da liga principal com seus sorrisos convencidos se aproximando de nós. 

– Olá meus pequenos bufalozinhos, estou feliz que estejam se empenhando bastante, principalmente você capitão. – O mais velho apontou para mim e eu apenas sorri e dei de ombros. – Trouxemos alguns energéticos para vocês... – Minhyuk o melhor amigo de Yifan e também o melhor armador da liga principal e possivelmente da escola, nos deu duas sacolas cheias de energéticos. 

– Bom, não vim aqui apenas para agrada-los, na verdade passei aqui para novamente intima-los a comparecerem na festa. – Yifan disse casualmente colocando suas mãos no bolso do calção do uniforme da liga. – Espero que você não ouse faltar Chanyeol-ah, caso isso aconteça pode esquecer sua posição no time principal. – Os olhos vermelhos de do alfa brilharam por um instante e eu até me arrepiei, ele estava mesmo me intimando pessoalmente? Como iria dize-lo que não estava disposto? Que agora seria pai e que pais não vão a festa da escola, suspirei e apenas confirmei com a cabeça. Não sabia se ele realmente tinha poder para controlar a minha entrada ou não no time principal, mas bem eu não poderia arriscar né. 

Depois de três horas cansativas de treino nós fomos para o vestiário, não encontrei JongIn lá entre os outros menino e isso me deixou questionativo. Quando sai do banho ele já não estava mais na quadra, era muito estranho que ele decidisse sair soado e rápido daquela forma, mas não iria mais me intrometer.

Eu sai do prédio B e caminhei contra alguns veteranos que saiam do prédio D, trombei com Yifan que apenas tocou em meu ombro e me pediu para que não faltasse a festa daquele sábado. Encontrei o pequeno ômega junto a seus dois amigos sorridente enquanto saia do prédio, seus oculos de estudo ainda estavam em seu rosto e aquela aparência de estudante o deixava fofo, assim que ele me viu sorriu e acenou. 

– Como foi a aula? – Acaricei suas bochechas assim que ficamos próximos. 

– Foi tranquila e o treino? – Ele pegou minha mão e começamos a caminhar, eu senti meu coração pular uma batida ao pensar que enfim nosso relacionamento estava dando as caras. – JongIn apareceu? 

– Sim e ele não parecia nada bem... – disse lembrando dos olhos vazios do alfa. – Parece que algo serio aconteceu, mas ele não quis me dizer nem nada, acho melhor não contar para Kyungsoo hyung. 

– Kyungsoo não estava muito legal também, mas disse que vai respeitar o tempo dele e acho que é nossa função como amigos respeitar também, certo?! – Apenas concordei com a cabeça e logo mais Kyungsoo passou por nós se despedindo, ele parecia meio para baixo, mas vi um sorriso surgir assim que viu Baekhyun acenar para si. Junmyeon havia me contado que os dois pretendiam ir ao cinema juntos para assistir um musical, coisa que só os dois gostavam mesmo e por tanto Kyungsoo pareceu relaxar um pouco. 

Me encarreguei de levar Junmyeon até sua casa em segurança, era sexta feira e ele parecia extremamente cansado dessa semana cheia de conteúdos para prova, me contou que seus pés estavam inchados e eu me senti mal por ele. Chamei um uber que logo mais estacionou próximo a escola e fomos juntos até sua casa.

– Ei, Chan... – Nós já estavamos fora do uber caminhando até a frente de sua casa. – Bem, minha mãe ainda não deu as caras aqui em casa e a verdade é que eu me sinto muito sozinho aqui. Tudo bem você ficar e me fazer um pouco de companhia?? – Eu congelei e o ar faltou. – Eu não quero te atrapalhar nem nada e com certeza esse não é um convite sexual, apenas passo muito tempo aqui e hoje é sexta feira e eu não posso sair. 

– C-CLARO! – disse um pouco alto demais. – Por mim está ótimo, acho que posso ficar até a hora do jantar. Posso fazer algo bem gosto para você... Me deixe apenas pagar o uber e ligar para minha mãe. 

– Tudo bem! – Ele riu fazendo seus olhos desaparecerem. – Fique a vontade. 

Enquanto ia pagar o uber pela corrida liguei imediatamente para Bom, ela prontamente atendeu e pareceu estar próxima da maquina de lavar. Disse ficaria para jantar na casa de Junmyeon e expliquei sua fatídica situação solitária em uma sexta, minha mãe me advertiu para não fazer nada além dos limites de beijos e eu garanti que apenas iriamos jantar e trocar uns beijinhos. 

Voltei para porta de madeira preta da casa de Junmyeon e ele parecia ansioso, me deixou entrar e uau, sua casa era uma daquelas minimalistas de capa de revista, a casa era toda clara e tinha uma sala e cozinha bem organizada. Deixamos nossos sapatos, mochilas e blazes na frente e adentramos. 

– Fique a vontade, minha casa não é tão aconchegante quanto a casa de Baekhyun por exemplo, mas é, ainda é uma ca... – Minha ansiedade ao pensar que poderíamos passar um tempo mais longo que uma hora não me deixou pensar muito então eu apenas segurei em seu rosto e juntei nossas bocas em um selar demorado. 

– Mesmo que a gente estivesse em baixo de uma ponte, ou sei lá onde, qualquer lugar é aconchegante e perfeito com você. – Suas bochechas rosaram e eu lhe dei beijinho de esquimó antes de voltar a selar nossos lábios, iniciamos um beijo calmo, onde as nossas bocas só sentiam a macieis uma da outra e que sua língua adentrou meus lábios e eu não fui capaz de recusar o convite de brincar com a mesma. Beijamos por um tempo, até que o ar faltasse, mas mantivemos nossas testas coladas enquanto encarávamos o silencio gostoso que se instalou. 

– Você tem alguma coisa na geladeira que podemos fazer para comer? – Perguntei me afastando um pouco ainda mantendo minhas mãos em suas bochechas. 

– Imagino que sim, mesmo que minha mãe passe anos sem voltar para casa, a tia Hyojin jamais deixa faltar comida na geladeira. 

– Fico feliz por ser capaz de mostrar minhas maravilhosas habilidades domesticas. – Sorri grandioso, afinal um ano em casa me rendeu um bom aprendizado com cozinhar, limpar, lavar e outras coisas que se precise fazer em casa. 

– Hm, então quer dizer que o futuro pai do meu filho é bom na cozinha? – questionou enquanto erguia a sombranchelhas e meu coração acelera quando ele fala sobre  _ nosso bebê. _ – Fico feliz, porque eu sou um total incapaz na cozinha, na verdade aqui em casa ninguém cozinha pra valer...

– Então deixe comigo amorzinho! Irei te surpreender. – Eu o puxei para mim e o abracei por trás, caminhamos daquele jeito até a cozinha e ele me mostrou onde tudo ficava. Peguei na geladeira alguns legumes, carne de porco e alguns temperos e depois dele ter puxado as mangas da minha camisa e de ter me ajudado com o avental eu estava pronto para dar uma de masterchef.

Eu estava um pouco distraído, mesmo que ter os olhos de Junmyeon que estava sentado a mesa, me deixasse um pouco apreensivo para fazer o meu melhor, quando eu começava a cozinhar era como se eu caminhasse por outros caminhos onde pensava em varias coisas. 

– Ei... – O mais velho me chamou e eu apenas o olhei por cima do ombro enquanto mexia na panela ao fogo. – Eu amo esse seu cabelo, entre o vermelho e o loiro eu com total certeza prefiro o vermelho. Você fica tão charmoso e parece um jovem cheio de energia, não que não seja né...

Adorava como Junmyeon mudava quando estávamos sozinhos, ele era bem divertido quando estamos com seus amigos e não me trata com desde, é só que quando tem ninguém por perto ele parece falar tudo o que tem em sua mente, meio que sem filtros, deixando escapar várias piadas ou comentários de duplo sentidos como agora. Era uma graça como ele tentava não parecer envergonhado com o que as vezes falava, quando suas orelhas e bochechas estava extremamente vermelhas.

– Que bom que você gostou! Foi minha mãe que pintou, nós três, adoramos essa coisa de cabelos coloridos e tudo mais. – Digo sorrindo ao lembrar do antigo cabelo azul de Sandara e o cabelo rosa de Bom. – Pintar meu cabelo é meio que um programa em família sabe, nós três nos juntamos para decidir a cor e tudo mais. 

– Incrível e eu que achava que o programa de família com meus pais era engraçado. – Ele riu de leve. 

– Seus pais não são separados? – Pergunto meio apreensivo por ter talvez entendido errado. 

– Sim! Mas ainda não muito melhores amigos, depois de tudo, meu pai ainda é importante para minha mãe e visse e versa. – suspirou erguendo os pés inchados na cadeira ao seu lado. – Acho que gostaria de ser igual a eles, mesmo que as coisas não deem certo, eu ainda queria que pudéssemos cuidar do nosso bebê juntos. – Ele soltou como se não fosse nada e eu me virei completamente para olha-o nos olhos.

– Você acha que não vamos dar certo? – Pergunto meio a contragosto sentindo meu coração apertar. 

– Não é isso que eu quero dizer Chan, do mesmo jeito que suas mães deram certo nós também podemos dar. – O ômega levantou de seu lugar e veio em minha direção. – Mas não quero que caso a gente se separe, tudo se torne assustador, tanto pra gente quanto pro bebê. 

Eu o entendia, mas ainda sim, pensar sobre que talvez a gente não desse certo me deixa nervoso e ansioso, mais do que tudo eu queria que nós déssemos certo e faria de tudo para aquilo acontecer e eu espero que ele também.

– Ei, não fica pilhado com isso. – Suas pequenas mãos acariciam meu rosto. – Sinto muito, não queria quebrar o clima gostoso, as vezes esqueço que não são todas as pessoas que estão acostumadas a lidar com essa situação, perdão, eu quero que a gente de certo tanto quanto você, porque sei que você o primeiro cara que eu gosto de verdade, então não vamos pensar sobre isso agora tudo bem?! Vamos comer e descansar um pouco, hoje é sexta...

Apenas concordei com a cabeça e voltei para as panelas, tentava a todo custo tirar aquele sentimento de ansiedade e de um futuro termino da minha cabeça, tentava mesmo me concentrar na comida e esquecer, mas acho que aquele assunto abriu a porta que eu tentava evitar na minha cabeça. Senti os braços quentes de Junmyeon rodear minha cintura e sua tentativa de me acalmar que mesmo que pouco surtia efeito. 

– Só pense em  _ nós  _ nesse momento Channie... – o menor sussurrou contra a minha camisa, mas eu ainda pude ouvir e me arrepiei com o novo apelido. Todos os pensamentos se esvaziaram e eu voltei a só pensar no presente.

Depois que terminei de preparar a comida Junmyeon serviu a mesa e a gente comeu juntos, ele ficou maravilhado com a minha comida e eu me senti um Deus da cozinha, conversamos sobre coisas bobas do dia a dia e até chegamos no assunto JongIn, mas tudo estava muito nublado para gente conversar. Lavamos e guardamos a louça juntos, a cozinha voltou a sua aparência limpa de antes e subimos para o seu quarto.

Eu nunca havia entrado no quarto de algum namorado antes, na verdade eu não me lembro de ter namorado a esse nível antes, então eu estava nervoso para conhecer o cantinho do menor. Era um lindo quarto ainda minimalistas com apenas alguns detalhes como as pinturas na parede, sua escrivaninha era a única coisa que destoava do ambiente, sendo a única parte bagunçada cheia de livros, pinturas e folhas, ele me pediu para ficar a vontade enquanto ele ia buscar alguma coisa e eu apenas me sentei na cadeira de sua escrivaninha. 

– Aqui, imagino que você queria usar umas roupas um pouco mais confortáveis, já que essas calças são um saco. – disse me entregando um par de roupas, um shorts e uma camisa preta. – São do meu pai, já que as vezes ele dorme aqui em casa. 

– Obrigada... – Peguei a roupa e a estendi na cama já tirando minha camisa. 

– Eu vou tomar um banho, eu vi que agua morna relaxa os músculos, e é disso que eu estou precisando. – o menor pegou suas coisas no guarda-roupa e rumou para seu banheiro particular. Eu vesti a roupa do meu  _ futuro sogro  _ ainda um pensativo sobre isso e até me desculpei, mas realmente, aquele short estava sendo tudo que eu precisava.

Junmyeon saiu um tempo depois em um conjunto de calça e camiseta de tecido leve, ele me sorriu, seus cabelos estavam molhados e ele me pareceu mais lindo do que nunca. Eu estava encostado em sua cama enquanto mexia no celular, mas nem consegui me lembrava o que de fato fazia antes daquele anjo vindo direto das aguas mais bonitas aparecer, ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama enquanto secava seus cabeços e eu apenas peguei a toalha de sua mão começado a secar para ele. Quando seus cabelos já estavam secos nós deitamos na cama para trocar alguns beijinhos, Junmyeon estava um pouco gelado enquanto usei do meu calor para esquenta-lo, envolvi meu braço por seu corpo e deixei que seu rosto repousasse próximo de meu pescoço, me fazendo cosquinhas com sua respiração. 

– Jun... – Chamei-o carinhosamente enquanto fazia um leve carinho em sua cintura. – Posso colocar a mão na sua barriga? 

– Como assim Chan? Claro que sim – Ele disse rindo. 

– Não, eu quero dizer, colocar por baixo da camiseta. – sussurrei, afastando um pouco o rosto do meu pescoço nossos olhos se encontraram. – Acho que nunca toquei sua barriga por baixo das roupas. – Junmyeon corou um pouco e se ajeitou na cama ficando virado para o teto, ele levantou sua camiseta deixando sua barriga que tinha uma leve saliência de quase quatro meses e pegou minha mão repousando-a sob sua pele, eu senti todos os meus pelos se eriçarem e uma conexão surreal entre nós, ali eu tive certeza que o amava e que se não fosse ele não seria mais ninguém, fiquei acariciando sua barria enquanto distribuía beijinhos por todo seu rosto, como uma forma de agradecimento pela oportunidade. Eu desci os beijos para seu pescoço, clavícula e todo o peito até chegar na altura onde o nosso filhote estava, ali deixei um beijo demorado, depositei ali todas as minhas afeições e passei um tempo conversando mentalmente com o bebê, Junmyeon soltou um riso bobo e eu voltei para o seu lado lhe abraçando apertado.

– Obrigado meu amor. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e ele afundou o rosto no meu pescoço. 

– Podemos tirar um cochilo? Estou morrendo de sono. 

– Claro baby... –sussurro aconchegando seu corpo nos meus braços. 

– Meu celular já está para despertar as nove... – ele me abraça mais forte. – Você pode cantar pra eu dormir? – Senti meu rosto esquentar na hora. – Eu sei que você sabe cantar, já te vi várias vezes cantar com o pessoal da escola. – Seu tom era meio enciumado, mas eu não iria me gabar, apenas comecei uma caricia leve em seus cabelos enquanto sussurrava sob seus fios minha versão de Love on the brain da Rihanna. 

Eu cantei até sentir que Junmyeon havia apagado e seu aperto envolta do meu corpo se tornou mais solto, ainda era um pouco surreal aquele momento pra mim, mas estar preso entre seus braços enquanto ele está totalmente entre aos meus é maravilhoso.

Me despedir de Junmyeon aquela noite foi dicifil, imaginar que ele teria que ficar sozinho depois que eu fosse embora me deixou um pouco triste. Tentei me agarrar em seu corpo e convence-lo que minhas mães deixariam eu dormir ali, mas ele me pediu para ir pois não queria deixar minha família e que ele ficaria bem, então o deixei a contragosto. 

Quando cheguei em casa minhas mães já haviam jantado, então passei na cozinha pegar para pegar algo leve para comer, já se passavam das dez quando eu cheguei o que significava que Sandara e Bom provavelmente já estavam dormindo. O mais silenciosamente que pude fui para o banheiro tomar um banho para ir dormir, enquanto me lavava lembrava de como aquele momento com Junmyeon tinha sido maravilhoso, vê-lo dormir e acordar em meus braços foi incrível, ansiava pelo momento em que essa seria a nossa rotina.

Eu apenas me joguei na cama utilizando uma das minhas calças favoritas de flanela, peguei meu celular e rapidamente liguei para o ômega pelo face time, ele já estava deitado quando me atendeu e a nós ficamos conversando sobre coisas banais, até que os pequenos olhos de ameixas do mais velho se fecharam e eu fiquei ainda um tempo observando o quão sereno ele parecia dormindo.

.

.

.

Era sábado e eu queria ter apenas poder ter planos com Junmyeon, mas algo me prendia, aquela maldita festa que de longe era onde eu gostaria de estar. Nós passamos dois passamos o dia inteiro conversando por mensagens já que o mais velho disse que havia tido um mal-estar pesado naquele dia devido ao cheiro do cio de Baekhyun que estava na sua casa desde as oito da manhã, mas eu não ainda não havia encontrado o momento certo para falar sobre a festa, eu queria lhe contar, mas imagino que ele não ficaria confortável ao saber que eu iria para uma festa enquanto ele ficava preso dentro de casa. 

O meu plano era simples, ir e ficar por uma hora, conversar com o pessoal e inventar uma emergência para que eu pudesse voltar para casa em paz, não queria beber, não queria ficar em um espaço pequeno com aquele monte de pessoas, um dos únicos motivos de eu ter aparecido naquela festa de boas-vindas foi porque eu ouvi JongIn conversando com o namorado sobre arrastar Junmyeon para lá e eu com certeza não perderia essa oportunidade. Então ir naquela festa pensando que Junmyeon provavelmente estaria sozinho em casa me deixa meio apreensivo. 

– Você vai mesmo nessa festa filho? – Bom estava encostada no batente da porta e me encarava meio confusa. 

– Preciso aparecer apenas para fazer uma média, basquete é a única atividade extracurricular que acho que posso fazer. – disse enquanto colocava minha jaqueta. – Ele é meu veterano e pelo que eu entendi nessa escola essa coisa de veterano é levado bem a sério... 

– Você já pensou em dizer para ele que você está namorando? – Sandara parou atrás da ômega. 

– Não sei se Junmyeon está pronto para contar para as outras pessoas, afinal, não é só um namoro. – Eu sorri e peguei meu celular, minhas chaves e carteiras. 

– Mamãe não esquece de me ligar daqui a uma hora mais ou menos, preciso de uma desculpa para vir pra casa. – Disse olhando para Bom e ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Então até daqui a pouco... – Deixei um beijo em cada uma das duas e sai de casa. 

A casa já estava lotada a hora que eu cheguei e muitas pessoas me comprimentavam pelo caminho, eu me enfiei entre o pessoal da sala e fui até o jardim, onde Yifan e o resto do time de basquete estava conversando sobre alguma coisa, não encontrei JongIn, apenas Yixing, Sehun e outros membros do nosso time. Assim que o alfa líder do time principal me viu ele veio em minha direção, seus olhos brilharam e ele me cumprimentou com um abraço lateral. 

– Meu garoto. – Me sorriu. – Você veio mesmo!

– Pois é... – Sorri nervoso, ele me entregou sua  _ long neck  _ e tentei recusar, mas era meio impossível conseguir isso com Yifan 

– Não existe festa sem álcool, certo?! Vamos para cozinha. – Novamente eu tentava recusar, mas ele enlaçou os braços no meu pescoço e logo junto a nós Yixing, Sehun e Minhyuk hyung vieram.

Na cozinha Yifan se empenhava para fazer o seu coquetel especial para nós cinco, eu bebia lentamente a long neck tento evitar de beber outras bebidas, e fingindo interessado no assunto. O alfa anfitrião nos serviu com copos grandes de coquetel, eu aceitei um pouco contragosto, mas seus olhos intimidadores em cima de mim não me deixaram negar. 

A musica não era ruim e depois de algum tempo as coisas já estavam confortáveis, nós havíamos voltando para parte de trás da casa onde conversávamos sobre o basquete, casos e coisas engraçadas. Vez ou outra eu olhava no celular, já se passavam das dez o que significava que Junmyeon estava dormindo, o que me deixava tranquilo quanto ele me perguntar o que eu estava fazendo. Parecia que as horas não passavam e que minha mãe nunca ligaria.

– Ei Chanyeol, você pretende casar com esse copo? – Olhei para Minhyuk que encarava meu copo que a muito tempo estava parado na metade enquanto eles já aproveitavam outras bebidas. – Vira logo isso cara, ou você vai ficar para trás...

– Esta tudo bem, o drink está gostoso e eu não to muito afim de beber hoje. – soltei casualmente enquanto mexia a bebia e todo o time se virou para me olhar, okay, ser o centro de atenção de quase dez caras era muito estranho, então eu apenas virei o copo sentindo o álcool arder em minha garganta. Sem ao menos eu ter a oportunidade de me preparar Minhyuk virou um liquido azul no meu copo, o que eu imaginava ser algum tipo de coquetel doce com vodka. 

– Vamos relaxar Chanyeol, você parece querer fugir daqui a qualquer momento. – Yifan pareceu ler meus pensamentos, porque eu realmente queria ir embora, mas eu apenas sorri calmo dei um leve gole naquela bebida doce. – Enfim, como eu disse, depois das desportivas será escolhido os membros novos da liga principal, então utilizem dessa semana para provar as suas habilidades. Eu como capitão e veterano tenho como opinar algumas coisas, mas não posso convencer o treinador se vocês não se esforçarem para provarem suas habilidades. – O alfa pontuou olhando para mim novamente e eu apenas dei mais um longo gole na minha bebida. 

O tempo parecia não passar, mas eu tenho certeza que já se faziam mais de uma hora que eu estava ali bebendo uma mistura enorme de bebidas, eu já havia tomado cerveja, vodka, whisky e outras bebidas muitas vezes a contragosto, minha cabeça já girava e eu não me sentia tão bem mais. Peguei uma  _ long neck  _ e me mantive nela durante um tempo, mandei uma mensagem para minha mãe antes de voltar para meus amigos que resolveram brincar de verdade ou consequência onde a teríamos que beber shots caso não quiséssemos responder, me manter fora da brincadeira não seria possível, então eu apenas me sentei na roda. 

Aquela maldita garrafa não cansava de parar em mim e depois de eu me recusar a responder se estava ou não pegando alguém todas as perguntas que vieram até mim eram naquele naipe. Chegou um momento que eu não aguentava mais, meu corpo estava pesado e minha cabeça girava demais, eu pedi ajuda a Yixing para ir até o banheiro já que eu estava realmente passando muito mal. O Beta prontamente me ajudou, atrás dele seguia Yifan me perguntando se eu estava bem, e como caralhos eu parecia estar bem? 

Quando cheguei no banheiro corri para me apoiar no vaso de pedra negra da casa do alfa líder do time, Yixing se mantinha ao meu lado encostado na pia me vendo vomitar. 

– Ei Chanyeol, quer que a gente chame um uber? – Yifan me perguntou, apenas mexi com a mão. – Okay, irei pegar um pouco de agua...

Eu vomitava de pouco em pouco, sentia meu estomago ser limpo, mas minha cabeça doía como o inferno. Me sentei de frente para o vaso quando a sessão de vômitos torturantes acabou, Yixing tampo o vaso e deu descarga. 

– Não sabia que você era tão fraco para bebida cara, deveria ter recusado. – O beta me estendeu uma toalha molhada que eu prontamente aceitei para limpar meu rosto. 

– Eu não sou exatamente fraco para bebida, é só que misturar não é meu forte. – Soltei um riso irônico. – E bem, eu realmente tentei recusar o tempo todo, mas é meio difícil com os olhos de Yifan me ameaçando. – A porta do banheiro foi aberta em um estrondo e um Sehun de olhos desesperados se virou para mim. 

– Ai está você! – Ele soltou um longo suspiro de alivio. – Escuta, Junmyeon ligou e eu pedi pra ele vir te buscar, já que pensei que tinha dado perda total. – Meus olhos se arregalaram, como assim o ômega estava vindo me buscar?

– Sehun caralho! – Me levantei de pressa pegando meu celular de suas mãos ainda um tanto zonzo, precisava ligar para Junmyeon e pedir para ele não vir, explicar a situação também. – Inferno, porque você pediu para vir? 

– Eu pensei que você tivesse demaiado cara... – O alfa estava sem reação e segui para fora do banheiro me apoiando nas paredes.

Tentei ligar para o menor durante o tempo que tentava sair da bagunça que estava aquela casa e quando consegui chegar próximo a entrada Yifan me parou, ele tinha um olhar preocupado e me estendeu uma garrafa de agua que eu prontamente aceitei, sem falar nada eu apenas sai da sala correndo para o lado de fora para que eu pudesse respirar e tentar ligar para Junmyeon mais algumas vezes. 

– Chanyeol cara! A onde você vai? – Yixing me chamou, mas eu não consegui dar muita boa quando vi o pequeno ômega descendo desesperado de um taxi.

Junmyeon vestia suas roupas costumeiras para dormir e apenas vestia uma blusa nos ombros, ele parecia um pouco assustado, mas quando ele me viu suas sobrancelhas se uniram em uma carranca.

– Chanyeol seu porra! Como você quer ser responsável assim? Você acha que eu tenho tempo de ficar me estressando com um adolescente inconsequente como você? – Ele se aproximou de mim apenas para me empurrar, ele tremia, mas eu não tinha certeza se era de frio ou de raiva. – Eu ainda não acredito nisso, só pode ser algum tipo de piada. – Em riso sopro ele negou com a cabeça. 

– Hyung... – Mal sabia o que falar ele definitivamente estava uma fera e eu não tinha nenhuma desculpa para lhe dar.

– Dia após dia eu sinto meu corpo mudar, eu tenho passado mal todas as manhãs, vomitado, mal consigo me lembrar das coisas as vezes... – Junmyeon se afastou de mim repelindo qualquer contato que eu tentasse. – Eu tenho me esforçado para tentar acompanhar as aulas e para me manter saudável, porque além de preocupar comigo eu ainda preciso me preocupar com o nosso bebê e agora isso? Enquanto eu tento o meu melhor você vem a festas encher o cu de cachaça e depois eu ainda tenho que vir te buscar? Você ta achando que isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? – Os olhos do mais velho marejavam e eu sentia o aperto em seu coração, ele abraçou o próprio corpo impedindo de chorar e me olhava de um jeito tão dolorido que eu não conseguia aguentar.

– Me desculpe hyung, eu estava prestes a ir embora. – Desviei meu olhar do seu e tentei novamente me aproximar, mas ele deu um passo para trás 

– Ir embora? Depois de ter o cu cheio de cachaça? Certo. – Ele riu desacreditado, eu estava mesmo fodido, nunca o vi tão puto assim. – Eu não sei nem o que eu to fazendo aqui na real...

– Escuta Junmyeon, eu tenho um motivo para estar aqui. – Tentei o meu melhor, pensando nos argumentos que minhas mães usavam quando tentavam se explicar. – Deixa eu te levar para casa e eu te explico as coisas no caminho...

– Me levar pra casa Chanyeol? Puta que pariu, você mal se aguenta em pé, como eu posso confiar em você pra me levar para casa? – Ele disse aumentando a voz e seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho, pelo choro e pela raiva. 

– Junmyeon, serio você está exagerando! Eu tomei agua já vomitei e to melhor a gente vai de uber também, por favor só me escuta, vamos conversar. – O ômega olhou em volta e eu segui seu olhar até identificar que tínhamos uma pequena plateia de algumas meninas e meus dois amigos nos assistindo. 

– Tsc, eu não sei o que pensei em colocar algum tipo de expectativa em um menino de 17 anos... – Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e eu encolhi um pouco sentindo toda aquela situação pesada que nos envolvia. – Vá pro caralho Chanyeol. – Junmyeon abriu a porta do uber o que o esperava. – Serio, não venha atrás de mim se você tem o mínimo de consideração pelo nosso filho. – ele me olhou por cima do ombro antes de entrar no carro e eu entendi o recado.

Não podia segui-lo se não provavelmente teríamos uma briga pior, não queria estressa-lo mais e droga, eu já havia fodido tudo demais. Olhei para meus amigos que se aproximaram de mim tentando me passar um apoio moral e eu não fui nem capaz de culpar Sehun porque aquilo com certeza não era culpa dele. 

– Acabei de chamar um uber para você, ele está só a cinco minutos daqui. – Yixing sorriu para mim. – Vá descansar...

– Foi mal cara, serio, eu não sabia. Principalmente sobre o negócio do  _ bebê... _ – Sehun disse um pouco desconfortável. 

– Relaxa a culpa é toda minha. – Suspirei sentindo o peso de toda situação me atingir fazendo Loey se remexer em reprovação e os sentimentos ruins de Junmyeon me invadirem, tudo estava uma grande porra. 

Alguns minutos depois eu já estava dentro do uber tentando não pensar sobre nada, minha cabeça ainda doía e estava tudo pior do que antes, me encostei na janela e deixei que minhas lagrimas de ódio saíssem enquanto me sentia um grande merda irresponsável. Junmyeon parecia tão decepcionado comigo que eu não fui nem capaz de conseguir pensar em como resolver a situação. 

Quando cheguei em casa entrei em silencio, minhas mães estavam na sala assistindo algum filme juntas e imagino que elas perceberam a áurea pesada que me rondava a ponto de somente me desejarem boa noite. Eu tomei um banho quente me relembrando de toda nossa discussão e aquilo só me deixou mais com o coração pesado e com um Loey totalmente insatisfeito dentro de mim. Tentei ligar para ele mais algumas vezes, eu precisava me explicar agora que já estava com a cabeça um pouco mais no lugar, mas ele apenas me enviou uma mensagem dizendo que conversaríamos depois. 

Depois de finalmente encostar minha cabeça no travesseiro me sentindo novamente derrotado ao som de Creep que estralava nos meus fones eu percebi que todo o nosso progresso como um futuro casal havia sido reduzida a nada e que ele provavelmente estava tão machucado que não gostaria de me ver novamente e eu tinha voltado para estaca zero. Lembrei do seu corpo, seu sorriso e de tudo de lindo que Junmyeon tinha sendo destruído por seu rosto raivoso e choroso pela burrada que havia feito. Eu tinha mesmo fodido com tudo. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, demorei um pouquinho devidos a problemas pessoais, mas retornei com as atividades. E devido a minha situação atual eu tentarei postar um capitulo por mês, há possibilidades de eu postar adiantado ou atrasado? Sim, mas me programar com um capitulo por mês me da tempo de conseguir me organizar para que eu tente ao máximo não me atrasar.  
> Enfim, espero que tenham tido uma boa leitura e views em Let's Love <3  
> créditos de beta para: @seokieeya  
> Goodbye ~ ☁


End file.
